Color de rosa
by Susy Cullen
Summary: Nishikino Kanan lleva una vida llena de obligaciones siendo ahora la futura heredera de los hospitales Nishikino, pero cuando descubre accidentalmente que una de sus madres lleva una vida secreta con una amante y otra aparente familia, su mundo se empieza a desmoronar y se da cuenta de que su vida nunca fue color de rosa...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo **1  
** _ **Hace 17 años**_

 _-Es hermosa Umi, a pesar de todo... - Decía Maki y tomaba de la mano la peli azul quien sostenía una pequeña bebé con su brazo libre_

 _-Que nombre deberíamos ponerle? ...- preguntó Maki pero fue interrumpida por otra voz_

 _-Eso ya está decidido cierto Sonoda-san?_

 _-Padre tú...- la pelirroja se levantó de su lugar junto a Umi a encarar a su padre_

 _-Maki por favor déjalo así, Nishikino-san puede dejarnos un momento a solas?_

 _..._

 _ **Presente**_

 **POV Kanan**

Alguien me miraba fijamente podría decir, ya que sentía como se clavaba su mirada en mi espalda por lo que gire un poco tratando de parecer que lo hacía distraídamente y vi a una chica pelinegra de profundos ojos verdes, me parecían vagamente... familiares ?  
Aparte de eso, se veía muy seria mirándome así...No tenía una razón o si?  
Retomé mis apuntes de la clase un poco intrigada por esta chica.  
Me encontraba tomando mis clases extras ya qué el abuelo me había recomendado en esta escuela particular para mejorar mis conocimientos en el campo de la medicina.

-Muy bien alumnos, como proyecto final harán una investigación, pero para eso tendrá que ser en equipos y yo los escogeré, esto no está a discusión...-  
Es lo malo de no ser muy sociable y no hablar con nadie pensé  
Esperó no me toque alguien holgazán que me deje hacer todo el trabajo

-Los equipos los hice al azar, no quiero quejas...-La maestra comenzó diciendo nombres y estos tenían que levantar la mano para saber quién sería su compañero, algunos estaban contentos pues quedaron con alguien que conocían yo solo suspire resignada hasta que escuché mi nombre

-Nishikino y ... Yazawa

Al momento levante mi mano buscando a Yazawa, al parecer iba a hacer equipo con la misma pelinegra que me miraba, ¿de todas las personas tenía que ser ella?  
La maestra termino de formar los equipos y nos pidió que nos sentáramos con nuestro respectivo compañero, temerosa me acerqué a Yazawa que me miraba indiferente

-Soy Nishikino Kanan un gusto. -Le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado

-Yazawa Dia. - en ningún momento me miró y solo asintió, _era un poco extraña..._

-Bueno alumnos, mañana iniciaran sus proyectos pueden ponerse de acuerdo entre ustedes para elegir el tema de los que apunté en la pizarra.  
Volteé a ver a Yazawa-san quien hacía apuntes, por alguna razón me sentía nerviosa ante su presencia

-Nishikino te parece si tomamos el tema 3? - Es el más problemático...

-Segura? He estudiado este tema antes y no será muy fácil y...

-Me estás diciendo que no podré con el tema? -Yazawa parecía bastante enfadada, negué rápidamente levantando mis manos

-No! Claro que no solo que la información no se consigue fácilmente y...

-Estoy segura que en la biblioteca de la universidad podemos sacar la información. - dijo segura la pelinegra _Espera dijo universidad?_

-Estás en la universidad ya? -Pregunté nerviosa y eso pareció elevar su ego

-No me digas que sigues en el instituto? - Ella me miró ahora con enfado cruzándose de brazos

-Que tiene de malo?

-Bueno estás clases son un poco avanzadas para ti...-Ahora la enfadada era yo y cuando iba a responderle sonó el timbre indicando el final de la clase

-No importa eso ahora, ten mi número después nos podremos poner de acuerdo para el proyecto. -Dijo mientras anotaba en un pequeño papel su número con su nombre y se iba después de recoger sus pertenencias.

 _Que chica tan engreída..._ Tomé mis cosas y salí a la próxima y última clase.

Había sido un día duro, pero valió la pena estudiar tanto si quería entrar a la universidad para estudiar medicina necesitaba dar todo de mi para los próximos exámenes y el proyecto con la engreída de Yazawa... Quiero que mis madres se sientan orgullosas de mí, especialmente mamá Maki... Le hare ver que realmente soy digna de ser la heredera de los hospitales Nishikino tal como ella. Desdé pequeña me han educado para suceder a mi madre como jefa en el hospital, con el tiempo me resigne un poco...  
No me puedo quejar, me han dado todo lo que podría pedir. Y con el tiempo ha llegado a apasionarme un poco. _Aunque la biología marina no estaba mal tampoco...  
_ Alejé esos pensamientos y me dirigí a la mansión Nishikino a visitar como siempre a mi abuelo, lo quería tanto y desdé que tengo memoria siempre ha estado presente en mi vida y por supuesto le alegraba el hecho de seguir con el hospital por lo que mis visitas eran casi diarias para el disgusto de mis madres que por alguna razón no querían mucho al abuelo.

 **Fin POV Kannan**

 **...**

 **POV general**

-Muy bien Riko-chan has mejorado bastante. - Decía Maki a su hija menor mientras acariciaba su cabeza

-Fueron tus consejos mamá. -Sonrió Riko, ambas pelirrojas se encontraban en el cuarto de piano de su hogar

-Sabes dónde está tu hermana Kannan?

-Tal vez con el abuelo...-Respondió insegura Riko a lo que su madre suspiro

-Bueno sigue practicando lo que te dije, necesitó hacer una llamada...

-Claro mamá. - Maki salió de la habitación y cuando estuvo fuera de la vista de su hija marco un número en especial

-Hola?

-Cómo te sientes hoy Nico?...

...

-Nishikino-san está seguro de hacer esto?

-No tiene de que preocuparse Umi-san, desdé el día de su nacimiento lo supe...  
Y lamento todos los inconvenientes que te ha causado mi hija, pero esto es por el bien de nuestras familias. -La mirada del señor Nishikino ahora se mostraba autoritaria al decir esto último

-Lo sé Nishikino-san pero no sé si esta lista para esto...

-Ya no gozó de tanta salud, quiero que esto quede en buenas manos y sabes lo que puede pasarte si te niegas. -Umi tembló ante lo dicho y no respondió nada, cuándo decidió levantar la mirada tocaron la puerta

-Señor Nishikino, su nieta lo busca. -Umi se sorprendió un poco al escuchar al sirviente y su suegro no dudó en contestar

-Hazla pasar

-Claro señor...-La puerta se abrió mostrando una alegre Kanan

-Mamá? ¿Qué haces aquí? -Umi sonrió a su primogénita

-Unos asuntos con Nisikino-san no te preocupes hija, ya estaba por irme... Así será Nishikino-san ahora debo retirarme. -Dio una leve inclinación y salió de la habitación dejando un poco confundida a su hija

-Cómo te está yendo en las clases extras Kana-chan? -La mirada severa del señor Nishikino desapareció mostrando una más suave.  
...

La peli azul debía darse prisa, su suegro ya planeaba su movimiento y a ella la dejaba sin tiempo, al menos esperaba que sus hijas salieran ilesas de todo, incluso si ella tenía que dar su vida por ellas.

...

 **Por fin sale a la luz esta historia que llevo entre mis borradores mucho tiempo xD**

 **para los que leyeron el pequeño summary que deje en menta con chocolate aquí esta por fin!**

 **Dependiendo de mi tiempo llegara el próximo capitulo, que creen que pasara? ya adivinaron quien engaña a quien con quien? xD**

 **Y espero no haya muchos errores de ortografía trate de revisarlo!**

 **Comentarios, criticas constructivas...**

 **Gracias por leer hasta aquí!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **POV Kanan**

Miré fijamente el papel en mis manos, en el se encontraba el número y el nombre de Yazawa... Iba saliendo de la casa del abuelo y ahora recordaba de donde me recordaban los ojos de esa pelinegra, eran idénticos a los del abuelo...  
Bueno e igual y no tiene nada que ver y solo son colores parecidos. Pero por alguna razón no dejaba de pensar en ello,  
Mejor me pondré en contactó con Yazawa así empezamos el proyecto lo más pronto posible. Le mandaré un mensaje espero no molestarla.

 **POV general**

-Tenemos problemas, el señor nishikino se nos adelantó un poco a nuestros planes.- hablaba un poco nerviosa una peliazul por celular mientras subía a su auto

-Hablaré con Tsubasa para que empiece el plan cuánto antes...

-Nos dará tiempo Kotori? Si el señor Nishikino se entera, podríamos pagarlo muy caro... Me preocupan mucho mis hijas - Se escuchó un suspiro del otro lado de la línea

-Cuanto menos estén enteradas estarán bien, solo actúa normal para que nadie sospeche Umi-chan...

...

-Como te fue hoy en las clases extras Diacchi? -Preguntaba una peli morada

-Como siempre tía Nozomi, mi mamá ¿está despierta? - Respondió Dia dejando su bolso sobre el pequeño sofá de la sala

-También recién llegué y no podría contestarte eso, apenas empezaré a preparar la cena me harías un favor si vas a revisarla. - sonrío la mayor

 **POV Dia**

Tal cómo me pidió mi tía Nozomi fui a revisar a mamá, como supuse estaba dormida... Está rutina de ver si estaba bien cada que llegaba a casa era algo normal para mí, incluso después de que dejará de visitar a menudo el hospital. ¿Cómo no preocuparme por ella? Si ha tenido tantos problemas por tenerme con ella. Es una de las razones por las que al entrar al universidad optara por estudiar medicina, no quería volver a sentir esa impotencia de no poder hacer nada por ella nunca más.  
Incluso si esa mujer viene seguido, para mí no es mucha diferencia, solo somos mi mamá y yo... Bueno y las tías Nozomi y Eli desdé ese día.

 **Fin POV Dia**

La pelinegra regreso a la cocina donde Nozomi cocinaba y sirvió un vaso con agua para bebérselo

-Esta despierta Nicocchi?

-No, hoy le toca turno nocturno en el hospital supongo está tomando una siesta. - Dia se sentó en la mesa en silencio mientras la peli morada continuaba cocinando

-Estás muy pensativa hoy Diachii~ sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa... -Preguntó con voz traviesa la mayor después de un largo rato en silencio

-Solo estoy un poco cansada. -Suspiró desviando la mirada un poco nerviosa

-A mí no me engañas~ no será que nuestra pequeña Dia ¿está enamorada?~

-¿¡Q-que cosas dices?! - Dia sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo haciendo reír a la mayor

-Mari se pondrá celosa te~he...

-¡A mí nunca me ha llamado la atención nadie!... Pero hay alguien a quien he mirado por un largo tiempo y... - Bingo Pensó la peli morada

-¿No resulto ser lo que creías?

-No exactamente... -Nozomi dejo de hacer la cena y acerco a Dia que se sonrojó cuando notó la mirada inquisidora de su tía

-Nozomi deja de molestarla…

-Oh Nicocchi! ¿No te despertamos?

-No, puse la alarma para despertar a esta hora.- Contestó Nico simplemente - Y Eli ¿no vendrá hoy?

-Salió un imprevisto en la empresa y Elichi llegará tarde -En eso Dia sintió su celular vibrar siendo un mensaje

 ** _Número desconocido  
Asunto: Proyecto_**

 ** _Soy Nishikino, podemos vernos para los detalles del proyecto? Si no es mucha molestia.  
Contesta cuando puedas_**

-¿Pasa algo hija?

-No mamá, son cosas de la escuela... Saldré un momento, llegaré antes de que vayas a trabajar - Contesto Dia a lo que Nico se encogió de hombros

 ** _NK  
Asunto: Respuesta_**

 ** _¿Dónde nos vemos?_**

...

-Mamá te importa si ¿traigo a una compañera a casa? Es para una tarea... -la peli azul mayor miro a su hija un momento sobre el libro que tenía en sus manos

-Claro, ¿cuándo vendrá? Les prepararé algunos bocadillos

-Puedo encargarme yo sola mamá -Murmuro Kanan

...

-Maki deberías de controlarte un poco más, no puedes hacer esto entre semana... -Jadeo una peli naranja

-Ha sido una semana difícil- contesto la pelirroja ya un poco cansada, después de todo había tenido un turno largo en el hospital

-Tsubasa me va a matar si me ve llegar así... - murmuró la mayor de las dos un poco despeinada

 **¿Y bien? ¿Quién es la mujer que visita a Nico y Dia? es obvio xD  
Al parecer Nico ha tenido sus problemas también  
¡Me alegra que le den una oportunidad a la historia! Es bastante singular y llena de engaños xD  
Tengo algunos pequeños flashbacks del nacimiento e infancia de Dia pero no sé si ponerlos... ¿Qué les parecería?  
¡Muchas gracias por los reviews espero continúen disfrutando la historia!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 _ **Flashback  
POV General**_

 _-Vaya Nico se parece a ti..._

 _-Eso me alegra Eli.-Suspiro la pelinegra agotada_

 _-Oh! Está abriendo los ojos...-Las tres mujeres veían atentas a la pequeña bebé abrir sus ojos revelándolos de un color esmeralda aqua_

 _-Oye ¿Nozomi...? -murmuró la rubia_

 _-Mmm? Si Elichi?~_

 _-¿Por qué parece tener el mismo color de tus ojos la hija de Nico?-La peli morada sonrió juguetona_

 _-Elichi... Tú sabes muy bien que yo no tengo con qué jeje.-ahora la rubia de sonrojaba_

 _-Mou!_

 _-¡Dejen de molestar ustedes!_

 _ **Fin Flashback  
**_...

-Maki deberías de controlarte un poco más, no puedes hacer esto entre semana... - Jadeo una peli naranja

-Ha sido una semana difícil- contesto la pelirroja ya un poco cansada después de todo había tenido un turno largo en el hospital

-Tsubasa me va a matar si me ve llegar así... - murmuró la mayor de las dos un poco despeinada

-Tu no bebiste tanto como yo Honoka... -Se tambaleo la pelirroja que se apoyó más en Honoka

-Pero ¿porque siempre termino cargándote? -Se quejó Honoka que llevaba a Maki apoyándose en ella desdé que salieron del bar

-Porqué eres una buena amiga...- Hipó un poco la pelirroja

-También es por Umi-chan.-Susurro la peli naranja que Maki apenas la alcanzo a escuchar

Ambas mujeres habían salido a beber un par de copas a petición de la pelirroja, era usual que Honoka la acompañara y en ocasiones la terminará llevando a su casa. Después de todo Honoka era la secretaria personal de Maki en el hospital y sin duda ambas se habían vuelto muy buenas amigas.  
Ambas llegaron a la residencia Nishikino Sonoda y tal como esperaban fueron recibidas por una enfadada Umi al verlas en ese estado

-¡Dios mío Maki! ¿Otra vez? -Fue a ayudar a Honoka a llevar a Maki al sofá donde se sentaron, la pelirroja no contestó y solo bajo la mirada

-Díganme que al menos vienen en taxi y no condujeron en ese estado- continuó Umi y Honoka se rasco la cabeza nerviosa

-Tomamos un taxi Umi-chan...

-¿Tsubasa vendrá por ti? - La peli naranja abrió los ojos asustada y negó con la cabeza

-Puedo quedarme hoy ¿Por favor? No quiero que You-chan me vea así. - Honoka fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta y unos pasos

-¡Estoy de vuelta! -Umi dirigió la mirada a la entrada dónde estaba su hija acompañada de una joven pelinegra

-Bienvenida, ¿por qué no suben a tu habitación? En un rato estoy con ustedes. -les contestó Umi sin ver completamente a la invitada de su hija

-Vamos Yazawa... -Kanan iba a subir las las escaleras pero al ver que Dia no se movía se detuvo -¿Pasa algo?. -Le preguntó, ella negó con la cabeza un poco nerviosa

-Subamos... -Esa pelirroja pensó Dia

Ambas se dirigieron a la habitación de Kanan y después de sentarse comenzaron con las ideas para su proyecto, a pesar de ser un año menor Kanan demostró ser bastante inteligente para sorpresa de Dia. Ambas harían un buen equipo, después de una hora tocaron a la puerta

-Adelante. -Dijo Kanan y entró su madre llevando una bandeja con té y unos aparetivos

-Esperó no interrumpirlas señoritas, les traje un poco de té y unos aperitivos... -Decía Umi amablemente y al ver a la joven que estaba con su hija, casi se le cae de las manos la bandeja. Kanan se levantó de su lugar para ayudar a su madre

-¿Estás bien mamá? -Umi miraba nerviosa a su hija

-S-si... No es nada...-

-Oh! Es cierto, ella es Yazawa Dia una compañera de las clases particulares y ella es mi mamá Umi -Presentó Kanan a la pelinegra que se inclinó al igual que Umi

-Nishikino Umi u-un placer Ya-azawa-san... - _Esos ojos, ese nombre_... Pensaba la peli azul mayor

-Gusto en conocerla Nishikino-san. –

La madre de Kanan al igual que Dia estaban incomodas en presencia de la otra y Kanan las miró curiosa

-Mmm Nishikino es un poco tarde ya, creo que me retiro... -Se dirigió Dia a Kanan cuando vio que se levantaba de su lugar

-Supongo que está bien, te acompañaré a la estación...

-No es necesario de verdad -la interrumpió Dia guardando sus cosas

-Permítame llevarla a su casa Yazawa-san y no aceptaré un "no" por respuesta...-Declaró Umi amablemente pero seria a la vez, a pesar de que lo sospechaba quería confirmarlo por sus propios ojos.  
Insegura Dia aceptó a regañadientes

-¿Puedo acompañarlas mamá? - preguntó Kanan a lo que Umi negó

-Quiero que esperes a tu hermana... Maki iba a ir por ella pero You-san la traerá ya que tu madre Maki esta indispuesta

-Está bien...

-¿Lista para irnos Yazawa san? - Dia asintió

Kanan y Dia intercambiaron un par de palabras más y Umi se llevó a la pelinegra en su auto, en todo el camino iban en silencio y solo fue interrumpido por las indicaciones de Dia sobre cómo llegar a su casa.  
Cuando llegaron Dia se bajó del auto un poco nerviosa

-No era necesario, pero gracias por traerme Nishikino-san...

-No hay de... -La voz de Umi fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta de unos de los apartamentos

-¡Nozomi! Mándame un texto cuándo Dia llegue a casa -Ambas miraron a la dueña de esa voz.

Nico se detuvo en la entrada al ver a su hija fuera de un lujoso auto hablando aparentemente con una mujer, iba a saludarle pero se quedó petrificada al ver de quién se trataba  
 _No puede ser_... Nico estaba sin habla pero reaccionó al ver la mirada temerosa de su hija y se acercó a paso firme junto a Dia

-M-mamá... -Murmuró Dia

Umi poco a poco salía de su estupor y su mirada se volvió indiferente al reconocer a Nico

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Reclamó Nico a Umi que solo desvío la vista apretando las manos sobre el volante

-¿Se conocen? -Los temores de Dia se volvían realidad y todo lo que sospechaba

-Que caprichoso es el destino ¿no lo crees Nico?-Habló sarcásticamente la peli azul a lo que bufó Nico

-¿Es que _Él_ te mandó para amenazarme de nuevo?- ¿ _Él quién?_ Pensó Dia temerosamente, su madre notó su angustia y la tomó de la mano

-No sé si sea correcto hablar de esto ahora. -Umi dirigía su mirada a Dia

-Dia entra a la casa...

-Pero mamá yo...- Dia no quería dejar a su madre a solas con Nishikino, pero a ambas mujeres las rodeaba un aura tan amenazante entre ellas que pensó sería buena idea si su tía Nozomi intervenía. Su madre pareció leer sus pensamientos a lo que agregó -No se te ocurra meter a Nozomi en este asunto, Dia por favor entra a la casa... Hablaremos mañana -La voz suplicante de Nico fue todo para Dia quién asintió y se metió a su casa no sin antes dirigir una mirada temerosa a las mujeres.

-Diacchi~ bienvenida, Nicocchi se acaba de ir no te la encontraste...? ¿Estás bien?- Nozomi se acercó a Dia que tenía la mirada fija en el piso

-Está bien, solo estoy cansada... Me iré a dormir ya...-Contestó Dia sin ánimos yéndose a su habitación, Nozomi la miró interrogante pero no dijo nada más.

 _ **... Más tarde...**_

-Elichi llegaste. - la peli morada se encontraba sentada en la cocina con una taza de café entre sus manos

-Si lo siento, los O'hara me tienen estresada últimamente... -Suspiro la rubia masajeando sus sienes -¿Nico ya se fue? -Continuó mientras se sentaba junto a la peli morada

-hace un rato sí. –Contestó

-No tenías que esperarme despierta, ¿sabes? - Le dijo tomándola de la mano

-Lo siento estoy un poco pensativa, no me di cuenta de la hora... -Le sonrió Nozomi entrelazando sus dedos

-¿Pasa algo malo? -La miró Eli a los ojos

-Diacchi llegó después de ir con una compañera y parecía alterada, revise  
las cartas... Me dicen que pasara algo pronto... Estaba pensando en ello cuando recordé el día que volvimos a encontrarnos con Nicocchi y me da un mal presentimiento, no quiero volver a ésos días...

 _ ***** Flashback *****_

 _-¿Nozomi estas segura de que aquí vive Nico? -Ambas habían pasado dos años en el extranjero y no habían podido ponerse en contacto con su amiga después de que tuviera a su hija_

 _-Contacte con su último trabajo y unos amigos de la universidad y me dieron esta dirección, nada perdemos en averiguar~..._

 _No muy segura la rubia siguió a la mayor por el complejo de apartamentos que aunque no se veía muy peligroso si era bastante solitario.  
Llegaron a la puerta indicada, tocaron y esperaron respuesta del interior. Nada, ningún sonido o movimiento_

 _-Quizá no está..._

 _-Mmm... Mira y ¿si buscamos debajo del tapete? -Propuso la mayor inclinándose_

 _-Nozomi no creo que Nico sea tan descuidada para..._

 _-¡Mira! Aquí está la llave entremos~. –_

 _Ambas entraron al pequeño apartamento que estaba un poco desordenado, las fotos en las paredes confirmaban que efectivamente ahí vivía Nico, se dirigieron a la única habitación y lo que encontraron las destrozó por completo.  
Nico se encontraba acostada en el futon sudada y jadeando de vez en cuando, estaba con los ojos cerrados y al parecer no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Nozomi y Eli. Lo que llamó más la atención de las mujeres fue el ver a la pequeña Dia sentada a un lado del futon, no lloraba solo estaba atenta a los movimientos de su madre con un pequeño pingüino de peluche en sus manitas...  
Nozomi fue la primera en acercarse alarmada y revisó a la pelinegra mayor, por su parte Eli se acercó cuidadosamente a la pequeña_

 _-Dia, ¿me recuerdas? Soy la Tia Eli... - La rubia abrió sus brazos esperando respuesta de la niña quien derramó un par de lágrimas pero fue dónde la rusa quién la cargo en brazos y se la llevó a la cocina mientras la peli morada llamaba a un médico para que revisaran a Nico.  
El diagnóstico fue que Nico tenía solo un resfriado pero debido a que no se trato había empeorado un poco, en todo el rato Nico no despertó pero según el doctor era normal por lo que la dejarán descansar._

 _-¿Cuánto tiempo llevará Nico así? El refrigerador está vacío igual que la despensa. - Comentaba la rubia que tenía a la pequeña en brazos dormida_

 _-No lo sé, hay varias facturas vencidas y llamaron de dos lugares distintos preguntando si Nicocchi iba a trabajar..._

 _-Dios mío Nico, ¿por qué no nos llamaste? -Negaba la rusa triste, Nozomi se acercó a su rubia y acarició el cabello de la pequeña_

 _-Tendrá que darnos muchas explicaciones cuando despierte -Declaró Nozomi_

 _ *****Fin del Flashback*****_

-Oh lo recuerdo también, no te preocupes Nozomi ahora cuenta con nuestro apoyo

-Lo se Elichi, pero este mal presentimiento en mi pecho me dice lo contrario...

...

 **Uff ¿y qué tal? Esperaban HonoMaki? Aunque me guste el pan con tómate en esta historia no será xD  
Me parece que estoy haciendo lo mismo que en el anime con Kanan jaja me enfocare más con ella lo prometo... Y que tal los flashback? Puede que después los suba como capítulos extra ya que son un montón... Y si tienen teorías me gustaría saberlas a ver que tanto se acercan!  
Y puede que se retrase un poco el siguiente, escribir en una semana no está funcionando xD  
Pero tratare de no tardarme en el siguiente!**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **POV General**

Cuando se cerró la puerta del apartamento Nico miró desafiante a Umi

-Mira yo no sé por qué nuestras hijas se conocen pero te juro que si le haces algo...

-Hey tranquila... Yo no vengo a buscar pelea está vez, lo que pasó entre nosotras no importa ya. Solo quiero mantener la seguridad de mis hijas y creó que tú también quieres lo mismo... -La interrumpió Umi

-¿Sabe Maki de esto? -Dijo Nico cruzándose de brazos

-No tiene por qué saberlo. -indiferente Umi desvío la vista

-A estas alturas ya no te importa, ¿cierto?

-Mantén a tu hija lejos de la mía, yo no podré hacer nada por ella si algo malo pasa -Sin más Umi encendió su auto y se marcho

...

 **POV Kanan**

Después que mamá Umi se fuera con Yazawa me dispuse a ordenar un poco mi habitación, cuándo hube terminado tiempo después decidí ir a ver a la tía Honoka seguro aún estaba en casa con mamá Maki. Era divertido hablar con ella porque es tan alegre y enérgica siempre, cuando estaba por ir a la sala escuche la puerta de la entrada abrirse y por ella entraron Riko y You, las saludé a ambas con una sonrisa

-Porque mamá Maki no pudo ir por mi Kanan? - preguntó Riko a lo que me encogí de hombros

-Mama Umi dijo que estaba indispuesta, gracias por traerla You-chan

-Yousoro~ no te preocupes! Así paso más tiempo con Riko-chan~ - _Oh ahí van de nuevo_ pensé divertida al ver a mi hermana sonrojarse

-Bueno tórtolas las dejó para que se despidan...

-No lo digas como si fuéramos a hacer algo indecente hermana -You-chan solo nos veía divertida

-¿Y los ruidos extraños en tu habitación la otra noche? -Moleste a Riko, ella y You-chan se sonrojaron casi compitiendo con el cabello de mamá Maki

-Es-eso no... -Tartamudeo Riko pero antes de que pudiera avergonzarla más la puerta de la entrada volvió a abrirse, era mamá Umi y parecía alterada

-Pasó algo mamá? -Me preocupaba porque desde hace rato estaba extraña cuando vio a Yazawa, su expresión se relajó un poco

-Nada hija... Hola pequeña, You-san... -saludó mamá a Riko y You, se giró para subir las escaleras-Es mejor que se vayan a dormir chicas, You-san será mejor que regreses o Tsubasa-san se preocupará... -Dijo mamá cuándo término de subir el último escalón

 **Fin POV Kanan**

Después de cerciorarse que sus hijas se fueran a acostar, Umi se fue sentar a la cocina y sirvió una copa de vino. Estaba preocupada habían sido muchas emociones, necesitaba sacar ese estrés de alguna forma y aunque era extraño que se emborrachara, esta noche lo ameritaba...  
Pensaba como iba a salir de todos los problemas, el que su suegro decidiera arreglar el compromiso de su hija la dejaba sin muchas opciones

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **-Bien Umi-san te he llamado porque como sabes, estoy haciendo negocios con los Takami y necesito completar ese trato...-El señor Nishikino se encontraba sentado en su escritorio**_

 _ **-En que me incumbe Nishikino-san?... La unión de mi familia no ¿le parece suficiente? -Umi empezaba a sospechar a dónde iba el asunto pero esperaba equivocarse**_

 _ **-También me interesa la familia Kira pero eso es otro asunto- La familia Kira? Umi comenzaba a inquietarse cada vez más**_

 _ **-¿Que quiere que haga? -Pregunto dudosa, el señor Nishikino sonrió levemente**_

 _ **-Estoy arreglando un compromiso entre la heredera de los Takami y tu primogénita... - la peliazul abrio los ojos horrizada**_

 _ **-¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué de esta forma?**_

 _ **-Será beneficioso para ella en el futuro ya que heredarara el hospital...**_

 _ **-¿Maki aprobó esto? -Esperaba que su esposa tuviera un poco de cordura para ayudarla a evitar esto**_

 _ **-No le quedará de otra, esperó prepares a Kanan para este asunto... Ya que, sabes lo que le espera.-Umi tembló ante lo dicho, su pequeña iba pasar por lo mismo que ella**_

 _ **-Nishikino-san ¿está seguro de hacer esto?**_

 _ **-No tiene de que preocuparse Umi-san, desdé el día de su nacimiento lo supe...  
Y lamento todos los inconvenientes que te ha causado mi hija, pero esto es por el bien de nuestras familias.-La mirada del señor Nishikino ahora se mostraba autoritaria al decir esto último**_

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

-¿Bebiendo Umi-chan? ¿Será que tengo que invitarte a esas salidas con Maki-chan?- La voz de Honoka la sacó de sus pensamientos y observó las dos botellas vacías en la mesa

-Sabes que no puedo beber junto con Maki... -Murmuró la peli azul

-Lo sé, la última vez de eso nació la pequeña Riko - ambas soltaron una carcajada

-Diciéndolo así suena mal Honoka... -Dijo Umi después de beber de su copa

-Lo siento.- dijo al ver la tristeza reflejada en los ojos dorados de su amiga

-No te preocupes... ¿Maki ya se durmió?

-Desde hace un tiempo ya... ¿Te preocupa?-La peli azul suspiró por enésima vez en la noche

-Aún... ¿La amas no? -Continuó la peli naranja

-Que te podria decir... Me ha dado mis dos grandes tesoros... -Umi fijo la vista en una de las fotografías que se podían apreciar desde la cocina, en las que aparecían sus pequeñas

-¿Pero a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado? ¿No es difícil para ti después de todo este tiempo? -La peli naranja seguía sin comprender lo que pasaba por la mente de su amiga

-Era difícil en ocasiones mirar a mi pequeña hija y que me devolviera la misma mirada indiferente de Maki, que yo sé que ella no me miraba con esa intención pero son sus mismos ojos, de la mujer que amo... De la mujer que me odia

-Ella no te odia... -Le contestó segura

-Lo hace, de alguna forma lo sé... Por mí no pudo hacer su vida con Nico

-Igual su padre no iba a permitir que se casara con cualquiera...

-Ambas somos desafortunadas, pero no le da el derecho de hacer lo que hizo -Umi recordaba todas esas noches en las que Maki no llegaba a dormir y derramó un par de lágrimas

-¿Aún no la perdonas por eso? Sabes que ella no lo sabía... - Honoka lo sabía por boca de Maki y estaba segura que no la había querido lastimar pero solo estaba en la pelirroja decirle de frente a Umi

-Pero nos hizo a un lado!... A mí y nuestras hijas...- no sabía si era a causa del alcohol pero Umi comenzaba a alterarse y subió la voz, la peli naranja la tomó de la mano y le sonrió compasivamente

-Despertaremos a las chicas y tú no estás muy bien, mejor te llevaré a tu habitación Umi-chan... -Honoka la ayudó a levantarse y la guió por las escaleras

-Desdé cuando eres así de madura Honoka?-Murmuró Umi a lo que su amiga de la infancia rió

-El ser madre te cambia supongo jeje...

Cuando Honoka se aseguró de que Umi estaba acostada en su cama cerró la puerta despacio y se recargo en ella

-Tengo que disculparme con Tsu-chan por no llegar a casa...- dijo en voz baja dirigiéndose al cuarto de invitados

...

 **Lo hice en tiempo record xD**

 **y bien?**

 **En respuesta a algunos reviews...**

 **Ruby aparecera? la verdad no la tenia planeada para esta historia**

 **quieren que meta a la pequeña Ruby y agregar mas Ntr a esto?**

 **Porque aunque no lo crean me puede el UmiMaki xD**

 **Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! Son lo que me inspiran!**

 **Y un saludo a Taviz-Rock mujer amo tus historias! Gracias por tu comentario!**

 **Un pequeño spoiler de lo que se viene!**

 **...**

 **-Porque ahora?**

 **-Era joven e ingenua... Mi familia me dio la espalda y no tenía los recursos para abandonar a Maki... Y ahora no me detendré**

 **...**

 **Hasta el próximo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

A la mañana siguiente la familia Nishikino se encontraba desayunando junta como de costumbre, Honoka se había marchado más temprano y las dos mujeres mayores tenían una resaca por lo que disimulaban frente a sus hijas sus malestares.

-Mamá Maki ¿puedo ir al hospital hoy? Quiero ver unas referencias para una tarea -Preguntó Kanan casi terminando su desayuno

-Ajá... -Contestó la pelirroja viendo su celular distraída mientras bebía de su café

-¿A qué hora estaría bien?

-¿De qué? -Contestó Maki sin verla

-Para ir al hospital mamá...

-¿...Para qué? Ah si tu tarea... Eh a la hora que quieras Kanan

Kanan estaba acostumbrada a ese trató pero aun así le dolió un poco, Umi solo miraba molesta a la pelirroja y trato de distraer a su hija preguntándole de su proyecto pero no recibió mucha respuesta de su hija, Riko miraba nerviosa a todas.

-Mamá Umi ¿te ayudo a preparar los bentos?-Dijo nerviosa Riko tratando de mejorar los ánimos

-Están listos Riko-chan, ¿por qué mejor no las llevó a la escuela a ambas? -Propuso la peliazul, Riko y Kanan se levantaron de sus asientos la última con desdén

...

Umi llevó a sus hijas a sus respectivas escuelas siendo Kanan la última, antes de que se bajara completamente del auto Umi la detuvo

-¿Que sucede mamá? -Preguntó indiferente, a lo que su madre la observó con una ligera tristeza reflejada en su mirada

-Ven aquí... -Le pidió con voz suave y Kanan se acerco a ella. Umi colocó una mano en la mejilla de su hija y la beso en la frente -Ten un buen día. -Le dijo sonriéndole y haciendo sonrojar a la menor que aún así sonrió

-Gracias Mamá.- Umi vio a su hija adentrarse en la escuela y se dirigió de vuelta a su hogar, tenía muchas cosas pendientes y de ellas dependía que esto no volviera a pasar. No habría más desprecios para nadie más y todo mejoraría, lo esperaba de corazón.

...

Cuándo terminaron las clases normales Kanan iba camino a sus clases particulares, el incidente de la mañana lo había olvidado ya y justo antes de entrar a la escuela donde impartían las clases extras diviso una espalda y cabellera de aspecto familiar

-Yazawa-san! Buenas tardes...- cuando término de acercarse vio que su compañera estaba acompañada de otra pelinegra un poco más baja que ellas y de aspecto joven

-Ah b-buenas tardes... Nishikino-san… - Dia contesto un poco nerviosa -Emm gracias por traerme el bento mamá...- La mirada de Dia al ver a su madre se suavizo que por un momento Kanan creyó que estaba frente a otra persona diferente. Nico dirigió su mirada a la recién llegada y abrió los ojos sorprendida y palideció de pronto lo que alarmó a su hija

-¿Estás bien Mama? -se acercó a ella pero Nico asintió con la cabeza, _Ella es la viva imagen de ambas…_ Pensó la madre de Dia

-No quiero incomodar a tu amiga, estoy bien solo... Llámame si necesitas algo -

Kanan vio a la extraña madre de Dia irse, eran tan parecidas y por alguna razón sintió que la había visto antes

..

 **POV General**

-Es raro que me invites a comer Umi-chan... -Una peli azul y una peli naranja se encontraban conversando mientras comían unos bocadillos

-Quería un poco de compañía, mmm he estado un poco ansiosa...

-Tú y Maki-chan se parecen en eso jeje ¿debí traer un poco de alcohol? -Rio Honoka a lo que Umi se sonrojó

-Después de todo tu siempre te quedaste con nosotras... ¿Por qué?- El rostro de la peli azul ahora se mostraba serio

-Bueno eso es algo simple, ustedes son mis preciadas amigas y no las dejaré cuando más me necesiten... Ya sabes no pude ayudarte mucho con lo de Kotori-chan -Suspiro Honoka desviando la vista

-Yo también me siento culpable por eso, pero ahora tenemos el apoyo de Kira-san...

-Ahhh quien hubiera dicho que Tsu-chan se iba a dedicar a eso...

-¿Aún te preocupa que le pueda pasar algo?

-Nunca dejaré de preocuparme... Y bien ¿estas segura de hacer esto?

-Claro que sí, no dejare que mis pequeñas pasen por lo mismo... -Declaro Umi cruzándose de brazos

-¿Porque ahora? Porque no antes de que nacieran tus hijas- Honoka bebió de su té

-Te confesare algo, Sabes... Siempre me resigne al hecho de que mis padres iban a arreglar mi matrimonio, cuando supe que me iba a casar con Maki...- Umi sonrió con nostalgia -Fui feliz porque no sería un desconocido, pero cuando me entere lo de Nico yo... Simplemente no lo soporte, yo había dejado todo por ella y no fui correspondida con nada. Era joven e ingenua... Mi familia me dio la espalda y no tenía los recursos para abandonar a Maki... Y ahora no me detendré

-No puedo decirte nada para que cambies de opinión ¿verdad? - la peli azul negó con la cabeza, tenía la mirada cristalina

-Esto no se trata de mí, sino de lo que es mejor para mis pequeñas...

-Uff espero nadie salga herido... Oh rayos! Ya se acabó mi descanso! Me tengo que ir -La mayor se levantó de su asiento y tomo sus cosas-Si necesitas algo mas no dudes en llamar Umi-chan, aunque está casi todo listo...

 **POV Kanan**

Entre a la recepción del hospital y salude a la secretaria de la entrada para dirigirme a la oficina de mi mamá. A pesar de que quería avanzar más en el proyecto, Yazawa se comporto extraña durante la clase y alego que otro día nos veríamos. Cuando llegue a la oficina de mama extrañamente la tía Honoka no se encontraba en su escritorio y la busque por los alrededores pero no había señal de ella. Supuse que no sería necesario que le anunciara mi llegada a mama por lo que decidí entrar, pero me detuve al ver la puerta entre abierta y unas voces discutiendo. _Tal vez debería de esperar…_

-No entiendo a donde quieres llegar con esto Nico-chan… - me detuve a unos pasos de la puerta al escuchar a mama Maki hablar

-No creo que sea conveniente que vayas a la casa durante un tiempo… - _Esa voz…_ no es ¿la madre de Yazawa?

-Es que Eli ¿se ha puesto pesada de nuevo? – ¿ _Mama Maki conoce a la madre de Yazawa?_

-Ya sabes cómo es ella cuando se trata de Dia…-Murmuró la señora Yazawa, me acerque más a la puerta y pude ver claramente como mama Maki se inclinaba hacia la madre de Yazawa y la tomaba de los hombros suavemente

-Ella es mi hija lo debería de entender de una buena vez… -Me quede en shock por lo que dijo y retrocedí lentamente cubriendo mi boca con mis manos mientras sentía un par de lagrimas correr por mi rostro

-¿Kanan-chan? –la voz de mi tía Honoka que venía con un café en su mano me saco de mi shock y la mire horrorizada lo que pareció alarmarla y se acerco a mi - ¿Qué pasa? – Negué con la cabeza varias veces y salí corriendo de ahí tratando de que no hacer mucho mas escándalo. Al parecer mi madre no se había dado cuenta de mi huida.

* * *

 **En este punto no se como vaya a quedar el UmiMaki xD**  
 **¿Que les gustaría mas? ... UmiMaki o NicoMaki?**  
 **Sigo decidiendo xD**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _-Umi-chan aquí está tu té -La peligris puso delante de su amiga una taza de té_

 _-Gracias Kotori... Y bien ¿para qué me llamaste?- Decía la peli azul que miraba a su pequeña bebé que jugaba en la alfombra_

 _-Me han dado una buena oferta de trabajo en el extranjero..._

 _-¿T-te iras?-Preguntó preocupada Umi_

 _-Quiero que vengas conmigo Umi-chan... -La miro decididamente Kotori_

 _-Pero, no puedo... Mi hija..._

 _-Ambas vengan conmigo, yo sé que Maki no te quiere Umi-chan... Te veo como sufres por su indiferencia todos los días_

 _-Yo no sé..._

 _-Tú no querías casarte con ella ni ella contigo, ninguna es feliz así... Kanan-chan no merecer crecer en una familia infeliz.-La peli azul la miró dudosa -Mi vuelo sale en una semana piénsalo hasta entonces por favor..._

 _..._

 _-estoy embarazada...- pensaba angustiada una peli azul -Pero será una señal para quedarme con Maki?...- ya habían pasado un par de días desde su plática con la peligris y se acercaba el día que tenía que responderle. Pero esto la había tomado desprevenida_

 _Después de tener la hoja con los resultados de laboratorio decidió ir al hospital a buscar a su esposa, Honoka le dijo que había salido a un asunto urgente y no sabía cuándo volvería, no era raro después de todo no tenía mucho que era la directora del hospital y siempre estaba ocupada.  
Decidió ir al jardín del hospital a tratar de despejar un poco su mente, aún se encontraba aturdida por la noticia... ¿Era algo bueno no? Ella estaba ligeramente feliz, otro pequeño lazo entre ella y la pelirroja... Estaban casadas después de todo, no había nada de qué preocuparse._

 _Cuando llego al jardín pudo ver a lo lejos a su esposa, estaba de espaldas hablando con alguien por lo que se acercó lentamente, tal vez era un paciente y no quería interrumpir su trabajo. Alcanzó a ver como Maki se agachaba para estar a la altura de, una bebé? Parecía ser casi de la misma edad que su hija... La pequeña pelinegra se aferraba temerosa a la pierna de posiblemente su madre y cuando levanto la vista se encontró con una cara familiar... Nada más ni menos que Yazawa Nico, estaba confundida... ¿Se había casado? ¿Qué hacía ahí? La peli azul estaba parada a unos metros de ellas pero Nico y Maki estaban muy concentradas en su plática que no la notaron. Vio como Maki estiraba sus brazos hacía la bebé y esta se rehusaba a soltar a su madre, Nico la cargo y se la dio para que Maki la cargara. ¿Debería ir a saludar? Pensó, sabía que habían tenido algo en el pasado pero no había terminado bien... pero sus modales y curiosidad más que nada la animo a terminar por acercarse._

 _-Shh no llores pequeña está bien, soy tu mami...- estaba lo suficientemente cerca cuando escucho a Maki hablarle a la bebé_

 _Y como si fuese en cámara lenta Nico por fin se dio cuenta de su presencia y abrió los ojos horrorizada, al notarlo la pelirroja volteó a ver a Umi que las miraba en shock , su mirada iba de la bebé a Maki y de Nico a la bebé_

 _-¿Que está pasando aquí? -Exclamó Umi empezando a temblar y Maki que tenía los ojos cristalinos sostuvo a la bebé más cerca de su cuerpo_

 _-Umi no es el momento para hablar de esto, pero Nico y yo_

 _-¿Me has estado engañando todo este tiempo?-le reclamó acercándose peligrosamente hacia Maki que aún tenía a la pequeña en brazos, Nico al verla se interpuso entre ellas_

 _-Umi estás muy alterada, hablemos de esto cuando estés más tranq...-Se escuchó un sonoro golpe, Umi había abofeteado a la pelinegra interrumpiéndola. Nico se llevó la mano hacia su mejilla dolorida y enfadada le lanzó un golpe en el rostro a Umi que esquivo a penas, Maki las observo en shock y quiso detenerlas antes de que se fueran a los golpes. El llanto de Dia alarmó a Nico que olvido su enojo para intentar cargarla, la pelirroja se la entrego y fue a sostener a Umi que para ese momento lloraba._

 _-¡¿Umi que crees que haces?! Esta Dia presente como se te ocurre..._

 _-¡¿Es lo único que te preocupa?!-Empujó a la pelirroja cuando quiso tocarla._

 _-No es eso... ¡Espera Nico-chan!-Volteó la vista al ver que Nico se iba y la pelinegra se quedó a mitad de camino._

 _Maki observó a Umi y a Nico, decidiendo a quien seguir. Umi no estaba en condiciones de hablar con ella en esos momentos, decidió llamar rápidamente a Honoka para que viniera por Umi y sin más fue tras Nico dejando una desconsolada peli azul llorando._

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

 _¿_ Cuántos años habían pasado desde aquello? Pensaba una peli azul que empacaba varias maletas, el timbre interrumpió sus pensamientos y fue a abrir

-Kira-san buenas tardes. -Por la puerta entro una castaña de ojos verdes

-Sonoda... Ah _¿_ Nishikino no? Aún no me acostumbró-Rió cuando la peli azul le dirigió una mirada de muerte

- _¿_ Tienes lo que te pedí? -le preguntó mientras se sentaban en la sala de estar, Tsubasa asintió mientras abría un maletín que llevaba con ella

-Costaron un poco más debido a la poca anticipación pero aquí los tienes...-Le extendió un folder que la peli azul abrió sacando un par de pasaportes y otros documentos

-Yo creí que al trabajar en la policía era para evitar esto _¿_ sabes?-Le dijo Umi guardando los documentos

-Bueno hay muchas cosas interesantes y además solo a ti podría hacerte este tipo de favores...

-Te agradezco por ello, hablare con Kotori para terminar los arreglos estamos en contacto Kira-san...

...

Una peli morada caminaba tranquilamente por un jardín, había acompañado a Dia y Nico al hospital Nishikino. Al parecer la pelinegra tenía un asunto urgente con Maki y ella había insistido en acompañarle, pero a petición de Nico ella entraría sola.

Dia había ido a comprar una bebida a una máquina expendedora y ya se estaba demorando por lo que se dispuso a buscarla, ya empezaba a inquietarse... Cuándo decidió marcar al celular de Dia vio a lo lejos un par de siluetas, estaban en el suelo y se acercó rápidamente a ver si se trataba de Dia y abrió los ojos al ver a la menor de rodillas en el suelo con la hija de Umi y Maki aferrada a ella llorando desconsolada.

* * *

 **Es corto pero estoy muerta después del evento UmiMaki en el SIF :v**

 **Y lamento no haber aclarado el hecho de como logro Maki engendrar hijas, eso es la magia del yuri! o futa (?**

 **Eso lo dejo a su consideración xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

...

 _-Ella es mi hija lo debería de entender de una buena vez… -Me quede en shock por lo que dijo y retrocedí lentamente cubriendo mi boca con mis manos mientras sentía un par de lágrimas correr por mi rostro_

 _-¿Kanan-chan? –La voz de mi tía Honoka que venía con un café en su mano me saco de mi shock y la mire horrorizada lo que pareció alarmarla y se acercó a mí - ¿Qué pasa? – Negué con la cabeza varias veces y salí corriendo de ahí tratando de que no hacer mucho más escándalo. Al parecer mi madre no se había dado cuenta de mi huida._

 **POV General**

Kanan salió rápidamente del hospital sin rumbo fijo, por la prisa no se fijó por dónde iba y termino tropezando con alguien. Ambas soltaron un pequeño quejido y la primera en hablar fue Kanan limpiando un poco sus lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

-Lo l-lamento... No vi por dónde...-Calló de pronto al notar con quién había tropezado

-Nishikino...-Una pelinegra de profundos ojos esmeraldas la miraba con la preocupación reflejada en sus facciones

-Tú...-Empezó a hablar acusatoriamente Kanan quien se acercó a Dia y la tomo de los hombros, la pelinegra solo desvío la vista -¿Lo sabías no? - Continuó sintiendo como las lágrimas querían salir de nuevo  
Dia se mordió los labios nerviosa y contestó en un murmuro

-No hace mucho me enteré...-Kanan empezaba a lagrimear y la apretaba de los hombros

-Por qué no me lo dijiste ¿cuándo nos conocimos? - Dia suspiro y la miró a los ojos

-Claro... Seguro te iba a _decir Hola soy Yazawa Dia tu media hermana un placer_... -Dijo sarcásticamente la pelinegra

-Todo este tiempo... Por qué mamá Maki me trataba de ese modo, era por ti ¿no es así?-Sollozo Kanan y comenzó a sacudir a la mayor de las solapas de su ropa, Dia la miró sorprendida

-No es lo que crees, yo... lo lamento-Dia acercó a su hermana contra su cuerpo. La pelinegra lo sentía de verdad, por mucho tiempo había observado a Kanan y fue un duro golpe el saber que tenían un lazo de sangre.  
Kanan comenzó a llorar y se aferró a Dia, se sentía perdida, confundida y muy dolida. Se desplomó en el suelo aún con Dia apretándola entre sus brazos

-¿Porqué...?-Susurro la peli azul entre sollozos

-Diacchi...- la pelinegra vio a Nozomi acercarse lentamente hacia donde estaban, tenía una mirada tranquila en su rostro

-Tía Nozomi...-

-¿Porque no llevamos a Nishikino-san a su casa?-Dia sintió como Kanan se estremecía entre sus brazos y se negó a soltarla aún

-Emm Kanan-san quieres ¿qué te llevemos a tu casa? O a otro lugar...-Kanan negó y por fin se separó de Dia que la ayudo a ponerse de pie

-No yo...- No dijo nada más quedándose en silencio, Nozomi y Dia la miraron preocupadas

-¿Y si la llevas con Mari-chan? Yo me encargo de tu madre Diacchi...-Propuso la peli morada y Dia le dio una mirada insegura

-Cualquier lugar menos mi casa-Contestó Kanan por Dia, ella no quería preocupar a su madre Umi y a su hermana Riko

...

Kanan miraba sorprendida a Dia, sabía que la llevaría con ¿una de sus amigas? Pero esto era un hotel, un muy lujoso hotel

-Mmm Dia-eh Yazawa...-La pelinegra le sonrió

-¿Que pasa Kanan-san?-le contestó Dia acordando tácitamente que se llamaran por sus nombres ahora, lo que capto de inmediato la peli azul

-Que hacemos aquí Dia?-La mayor no contestó guiándola dentro y después de hablar rápidamente con la recepcionista ambas se dirigieron al elevador. Ya dentro del mismo Dia le contó que O'hara Mari era su amiga de la infancia, heredera de la cadena de los prestigiosos hoteles O'hara y por lo tanto solía vivir en uno de ellos

-Por un momento me había asustado ¿sabes?-Dia miró confundida a Kanan hasta que se sonrojó de pronto

-T-tonta ¿por qué otra razón te traería a un hotel?-Se cruzó de brazos cuando escucho una leve risita de la peli azul  
 _Al menos ya no estás tan triste_ Pensó Dia

Cuándo el elevador se detuvo en el último piso, Dia fue la primera en adelantarse a tocar la puerta del pent-house

-Una última cosa Mari es algo extraña no le hagas mucho caso sí...-Fue interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y una rubia se abalanzó contra la pelinegra que apenas mantuvo el equilibrio para que no cayeran ambas al suelo.

-¡Dia!~ Welcome honey~.-Kanan las miro sorprendida y un poco divertida

-¡Mari! ¿Qué te he dicho de recibirme así? Casi nos caímos...-Regaño Dia a la rubia que solo rió mientras las dejaba entrar

-¡Tenía mucho que no venías a verme!.. Pero oh! Si es nada más ni nada menos que miss Nishikino Kanan~.-La mencionada la miró confusa

-¿Me conoces?-Preguntó cuándo las 3 chicas se sentaron en los sofás de la elegante sala, Mari asintió enérgicamente y se aferró al brazo de Dia quien estaba sentada junto a ella

-¡Como no conocer a la heredera de los Nishikino! -Kanan se congeló y desvió la mirada triste ante la declaración la rubia, Dia le dio un pequeño golpe en las costillas a su amiga que le saco la lengua en respuesta

-Además tu futuro compromiso ha dado mucho de qué hablar ~.-Habló emocionada Mari

-¿De qué hablas?-Preguntó Kanan comenzando a alterarse

-Mou de haberte visto en persona antes, le hubiera dicho a mi Daddy que te comprometiera conmigo, ¡Oh! ¡Pero ya tengo a mi Dia...!~

-¡¿Mari que cosas dices?! .-Ahora se comenzaba a alterar Dia

-¡Oh! ¿Es que la quieres para ti? Podemos compartir honey!~

-¡No! Espera... ¿De qué compromiso hablas? -La interrumpió la peli azul que se puso de pie y Mari se percató del ambiente tenso y cambió su semblante antes juguetón a uno serio

-Bueno no fue un asunto público en sí, mmm solo entre algunos grandes empresarios se dio a conocer... La gran unión de las familias Nishikino y Takami, un gran negocio y ya que no es la primera vez...

-¿No es la primera vez? Preguntó Dia que se levantó de su lugar y fue a sentar a Kanan y ella a su lado para confusión de la rubia

-La primera vez fue cuando se unió la familia Sonoda, deberías de saberlo Kanan, tus madres ¿no te contaron? En estos negocios es normal...-Mari estaba preocupada de, si hablo de más al ver el rostro consternado de la peli azul.

Dia miraba preocupada a su hermana que no reaccionaba, ya no le parecía tan buena idea haberla traído con Mari, se había enterado de cosas más preocupantes.

Una peli azul caminaba de un lado a otro en su hogar empacando 3 maletas, había llegado el momento de escapar. Solo esperaría que lleguen sus hijas más tarde para prepararlas. Y mañana tendría la oportunidad perfecta para poder irse.

...

-¿Señor? No ha habido mucho movimiento en la casa de su hija- Un tipo encapuchado miraba atento desde un auto la casa Nishikino Sonoda

- _Quédate vigilando, según mis informes algo planea... No quiero que arruine mis planes_

-Si señor...

* * *

 **Para los que se preguntan por Ruby, la tengo planeada para un poco mas adelante xD**

 **Bueno nuestra pobre Kanan no deja de enterarse de los secretos de la familia D:**

 **Gracias por seguir hasta aqui!**


	8. Chapter 8

**POV General**

Después de que Kanan se enterase un poco más de los secretos de su familia, Mari propuso les tomar un poco de té para tranquilizarse, la peli azul seguía en su lugar con la mirada perdida

-Mari creo que mejor llevó a Kanan-san a su casa...-Dijo Dia cuando la vio regresar de la cocina con un par de vasos, la rubia negó con la cabeza

-Porque no me cuentas mejor de donde la conoces honey? Fue una sorpresa verte con ella...- Mari puso los vasos en la mesita del centro

-Eh... Bueno somos compañeras de las clases particulares...-Trató Dia de contestar con normalidad

-Parecen intimas~.-Le contestó la rubia mirándola coquetamente

-Eh?! N-no sé a qué te refieres.-Tartamudeó un poco la pelinegra

-Me engañas honey?~ pero no te culpó, es muy hermosa Nishikino-san~. -Dia se sonrojó

-Dame mi bebida por favor... - Cambió de tema nerviosa

-Good~... Oh! esta es la de Kanan-chan es especialmente para ella~

-¿Eh? ¿Porque?

-Es para que se relaje un poco honey~.-Dia la miró curiosa pero no pudo discutir más por el sonido de su celular

-Es mamá, saldré a contestar...-Después de mirar el identificador de llamadas se puso de pie.

Cuando Dia salió de la vista de kanan mari aprovecho para darle su bebida a la peli azul

-Animate un poco Kanan-chan~. -la peliazul trató de sonreírle y tomo de lo que se le ofrecía

-¿Café con leche?- Pregunto después de darle un pequeño sorbo, la rubia le sonrió traviesa

-Te relajara bastante~

Dia volvió a los 20 minutos después, la llamada con su madre había demorado más de lo que pretendía, quería que volviera a casa pero le aseguró que estaba con Mari y tal vez llegaría al día siguiente, hubiera demorado más si no fuera porque como prometió, su tía Nozomi intervino e hizo que su mamá colgará de pronto... Al parecer había recibido un washi washi, le dio escalofríos el pensarlo, cuando regresó a la sala se encontró con una escena para nada agradable ante sus ojos.  
Kanan estaba recostada en el sofá más grande y Mari sobre ella estaba a punto de besarla.

-¡¿Mari qué diablos haces?! .-Se acercó para quitar a la rubia de encima de su hermana, Kanan y mari solo rieron

-Amar es compartir honey~

-Tú también puedes unirte Dia~ .-La aludida miró escandalizada a Kanan y se acercó a ella hasta casi hacer que sus narices se rozarán y percibió el ligero olor a alcohol, sus mejillas tenían un leve sonrojo y sus ojos estaban cristalinos, tal como pensaba estaba un poco ebria

-¡¿Mari que le diste de beber a Kanan?!- grito alterada, la rubia se encogió de hombros

-Tenía que relajarse un poco jeje.- Se excuso

-¿Y el besarla era parte de la relajación?

-Es lo que te preocupa honey?-se burlaba Mari

Kanan había permanecido tranquilamente sentada viendo su discusión bebiendo más de su vaso hasta que Dia se lo arrebató

-La llevaré a recostar, no puedo llevarla a su casa así- le preocupaba como reaccionaria la Nishikino peli azul si veía a su hija en ese estado, presentía que terminaría con un par de flechas en su cuerpo

-Vamos Dia no seas aguafiestas~.- dijo la rubia riendo cuando Dia recargo a Kanan contra sí y la ayudo a caminar a una de las habitaciones

-Hablaremos de esto después.-Espetó

Cuando metió a Kanan en la habitación, la ayudo a quitarse los zapatos y la recostó en la amplia cama, la peli azul que se había mantenido tranquila comenzó a reír a lo que Dia la miro confusa

-¿Te sientes bien?-Dia se acostó junto a la peli azul preocupada

-Perdón por meterme con tu novia Dia...-La pelinegra se sonrojó y negó

-Ella no es mi novia...-Kanan alzó una ceja y sonrió abrazándola cerrando los ojos haciendo que la pelinegra se pusiera un poco tensa -¿Estás más tranquila? Lo siento por lo de Mari...-Continuó Dia correspondiendo el abrazo, Kanan murmuró algo y cuando Dia bajo la vista vio que se había quedado dormida.  
Suspiró y se quedó vigilando su sueño.

...

 _-¿Hola?_

-Hija, ¿llegarás a casa pronto?

-Pensaba quedarme con You-chan y apenas te iba a llamar mamá...

Umi lo pensó bien y decidió que lo más seguro era que Tsubasa llevará primero a Riko, ella y Kanan las alcanzarían

-Hija... Hay algo importante que tenemos que hacer, aún no te puedo decir que es, pero quiero que confíes en mí...

 _-¿Que sucede mamá? Me estas asustando, ¿paso algo malo?_

-Confía en mi Riko-chan, Kira-san te ayudará, después me reuniré contigo...

 _-¿Y mi hermana? ¿Y mamá Maki?_

-Yo me encargó de ellas, solo mantente tranquila...

 _-Confiaré en ti mamá_

-Cuídate hija, adiós...

...

-Que dijo tu madre Riko-chan?-You la abrazo por la espalda y recargo su barbilla en el hombro de Riko. Ambas estaban en la alfombra recostadas contra la cama de la peligris

-Algo sucederá pronto, aun no sé qué pero mamá quiere qué este tranquila...-Suspiró y escuchó que tocaban la puerta de la habitación

-You-chan, Riko-san ¿puedo pasar?-La peligris miró a Riko que le asintió y contestó

-Pasa mamá...-Tsubasa entró tranquila y cerró la puerta detrás de sí

-Espero no interrumpir chicas, pero me dijo Umi-san que ya había hablado contigo Riko-san...

-Sí, ¿qué está pasando? -Riko se incorporó de encima de You sentándose en la orilla de la cama

-Yo tampoco te puedo decir, pero esperó estés lista para salir en un par de horas.-Tsubasa le contestó sería

-¿Las puedo acompañar mamá? -You estaba preocupada por tanto misterio, su madre negó con la cabeza

-Lo siento You-chan, está vez no puedes... Quiero que te quedes con Honoka por favor.-La peligris resignada acepto

...

-Kotori... Estoy un poco nerviosa.-Suspiró por milésima vez en el día Umi, ambas hablaban por celular

- _Es normal Umi-chan, ¿tus hijas ya lo saben?-_ Pregunto suavemente la peligris

-Aún no habló con Kanan, pero está prácticamente todo listo, me la llevaré a rastras si es necesario...-Contestó decididamente la peli azul

- _Ya verás que no se negará Umi-chan... Las esperaré en el aeropuerto..._

-¿No será peligroso?-No podían arriesgarse pensó Umi

- _Él no tiene poder en éste país Umi-chan...Esperó verte pronto..._

-Yo también, cuándo estemos en el aeropuerto te llamaré si es posible...

- _Tengan mucho cuidado..._ -Se despidió Kotori terminando la llamada

* * *

 **Tan corto lo se :c pero la gripe no me deja pensar bien**

 **Aunque las buenas noticias es que espero el próximo capitulo llagara mas pronto y es donde va comenzar la huida de Umi, se vienen las tragedias (?**

 **Para los que tengan duda de que dio de beber Mari a Kanan eso es** **Kahlúa un licor de** **café**

 **También los invito a mi pag de facebook el link esta en mi perfil!**

 **Hay spoilers y espero adelantos de mis próximos fics**

 **Gracias a todos los reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**POV general**

Estaba preparada, tenía las maletas y los documentos listos, los pasaportes estaban en el bolsillo de su chaqueta

-¿Umi-chan estas aquí?

-Ah Honoka, gracias por venir...

-No hay problema... ¿Hoy es el día verdad?-La peli naranja estaba un poco triste, sabía que a partir de hoy ya nada sería igual para nadie

-Sí, bueno será más seguro llevar las cosas primero con Riko, gracias por ayudarme a llevarlas

-Está bien.-Ambas subieron las maletas al auto de Honoka rápidamente sin saber que eran observadas

...

El sonido de un celular despertó a Dia que no supo en qué momento se había quedado dormida y al darse cuenta que era el celular de Kanan la removió con cuidado, la peli azul abrió los ojos perezosamente

-¿Que sucede Dia?-Murmuro no queriendo dejar ir a la pelinegra removiéndose entre sus brazos

-Tu celular está sonando, puede ser algo importante...-Se rió ante la actitud infantil de Kanan que a regañadientes contestó

-¿Hola...?

-¿Kanan dónde estás? -La peli azul se tensó al escuchar la voz de su madre Umi

-C-con una amiga mamá ¿me necesitas para algo?-Podía escuchar la preocupación de su madre

-Quiero que regreses a casa, hay algo importante que tengo que decirte...-Kanan miró a Dia a los ojos buscando confianza y cuándo está le sonrió se sintió mejor

-Está bien mamá, estaré ahí en 30 minutos...-Y colgó

...

-¿Señor? Han sacado un par de maletas, pero se las llevo la secretaria de su hija-El encargado de vigilar a la peli azul seguía atento mirando con unos binoculares

-¿ _Y mis nietas?_

-Viene llegando su nieta Kanan, la vino a dejar la hija de Yazawa señor...

- _Eso si es una sorpresa, si Umi-san sale de la casa con mi nieta ya sabes que hacer..._

-Si señor...

...

-¿Estarás bien? -Preguntó preocupada la pelinegra cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta del hogar de su hermana

-Si no te preocupes, han sido mucha emociones hoy ¿que más puede pasar? ... Y mm gracias por lo de hoy -Murmuró lo último

-A pesar de todo somos hermanas.-Le contestó Dia poniendo una mano en su hombro

-Me preguntó si debo decirle a Riko-chan...

-Cuando sea el momento, saldremos las 3 juntas -Sonrió confiada la pelinegra y se giró haciendo un ademán con la mano despidiéndose

...

-Kanan tenemos que irnos...-Fue lo primero que escucho la peli azul al entrar a su casa

-Es por lo de mi compromiso arreglado o el tuyo y el de mamá Maki?- si querer las palabras dé su hija habían sonado duras, Umi abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Cómo...?-Preguntó Umi mientras seguía a su hija que fue a sentarse a la sala

-¿Que como me entere? ¿Creíste que nunca lo sabría? -Se cruzó de brazos Kanan mientras desviaba la vista

-Kanan yo te debo muchas explicaciones lo sé, pero ahora no es el momento apropiado, debemos irnos...-La peli azul mayor tomo de las manos a su hija

-¿Irnos? ¿Porque? Si no me quiero casar eso lo arregló con el abuelo-Dijo segura Kanan

-No entiendes... Él es el causante de todo, repito este no es el momento...Kanan por favor vámonos –Suplicó

-Pero mamá yo...

-Hija sé que algunas cosas te las ocultamos y lo siento, pero si no nos marchamos ahora, nunca podremos, por favor...-Kanan se sentía insegura pero no le negaría nada a su madre después de todo también quería respuestas

-Me explicaras esto después...-Le contestó levantándose de su lugar

Ambas peli azules salieron de su casa lo más sigilosamente que pudieron y subieron al auto cuando iban a un par de cuadras el celular de Umi comenzó a sonar insistentemente.  
Miró aterrada el identificador de llamadas cuando verifico que era su suegro

-¿No vas contestar mamá? -Pregunto preocupada su hija

-No creo que sea conveniente...-la peli azul trataba de mantener la calma

-¡¿Y si nos descubrió?! -Se alarmó al escuchar a su hija decirlo

-¿Cómo podría?-Poco a poco los nervios empezaban a hacerse presentes en Umi

-Contesta así salimos de dudas-Le propuso Kanan que se estaba poniendo nerviosa también

-Lo pondré en altavoz...

- _Umi-san...-_ Era la primera vez que Kanan escuchaba la voz furiosa de su abuelo y eso la sorprendió

-Nishikino-san que sorpresa su llamada...

 _-¿A dónde crees que vas Umi-san?-_ La interrumpió y asustó a las dos peli azules

-No sé, de que habla Nishikino-san...-Trató Umi que su voz sonará segura

-Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, tengo a alguien siguiéndote de cerca, si sabes lo que te conviene dirígete a la mansión. Hablaremos de esto, no tiene por qué salir lastimado nadie...-Termino la llamada y ahora Umi no podía ocultar su terror y apretó las manos en el volante

-¿Mamá...?-Ahora Kanan estaba asustada

-Maldita sea, puedes marcar el número de Kira-san por favor Kanan?-La menor aún sin saber que sucedía obedeció

 _-¿Sucedió algo Umi-san?_ -Contestaron inmediatamente la llamada

-Kira-san saca a Riko del país, de alguna forma haré que Kanan las alcance... No se preocupen por mí...

 _-¡¿Pero qué dices!?_

-Nishikino nos descubrió de alguna forma y ahora nos vienen siguiendo...

 _-¡Necesitas ayuda! Ven hacia el aeropuerto aquí veremos cómo arreglárnosla..._

-¡No! Eso las pondría en riesgo, iré a la mansión como me pidió y ya veré como pero sacaré a Kanan de ahí

 _-Pero Umi-san..._

-Cuida de Riko, Kira-san...-Colgó la llamada y Kanan ahora si estaba asustada

...

-¡Maldición Umi!

-¿Que está pasando Kira-san?-Riko solo había escuchado la pequeña discusión entre su madre y Tsubasa, algo definitivamente andaba mal y el que estuvieran en el aeropuerto no le daba muchas respuestas

-Hay problemas... Riko-san ya sé que teníamos que esperar a tu madre pero hubo un cambio de planes, viajarás tu sola.- le contestó Tsubasa mientras marcaba otro número

-V-viajar ¿A dónde? ¡¿Que problemas?!-Tsubasa la ignoro cuando contestaron

-¿Kotori? Nos descubrieron... Si... Te mandaré a Riko-san... Yo iré a ayudar a Umi... Está bien yo te llamaré-Colgó la llamada

...

-Mamá enserio ¿iremos con el abuelo? El sonaba molesto.- Kanan no sabía que pensar a estas alturas

-Estarás bien, él no puede hacerte daño...

-¿¡Qué hay de ti?! ¿Y mi madre Maki? ¿Por qué no le llamamos?-Umi negó con la cabeza

-Honoka me dijo que está en una operación, saldrá hasta mañana...-Tenia que pensar en cómo sacar a Kanan de alguna forma, pensaba Umi mientras llegaban a la mansión Nishikino.

Ambas bajaron del auto y al poco tiempo vieron llegar un auto negro donde bajaron un par de hombres vestidos de negro, Kanan se aferró al brazo de su madre temerosa.

-No temas hija, todo estará bien.-Le sonrió Umi a su hija mientras se adentraban en la mansión siendo escoltadas.

Ambas subieron al segundo piso donde estaba el despacho del señor Nishikino, seguidas de cerca por los hombres vestidos de negro.  
No tuvieron que tocar la puerta porque uno de los hombres que las escoltaban abrió la puerta y las empujó dentro.

-¡Hey! Ten cuidado con mi nieta idiota... En fin veo que tomaste la decisión correcta Umi-san...-El señor Nishikino venía de su balcón con un cigarrillo entre sus dedos

-¿Tenía otra opción? -Le espetó Umi molesta a lo que Nishikino rió

-Te sientes muy valiente con tu hija presente ¿no? Llévensela...-Ordenó a los hombres pero Kanan se aferró más a su madre que trató de rodearla con sus brazos pero uno de los hombres la alejó propinándole un golpe a Umi haciéndola caer al suelo

-¡¿Mamá!?-Gritó Kanan mientras era arrastrada por uno de los hombres, pataleo y lanzó varios golpes logrando zafarse y corrió donde su madre. Cuando iba a ser retenida de nuevo el señor Nishikino hablo de nuevo

-¡Esperen!... Déjenla, necesito hablar con ellas a solas, salgan...-Los hombres obedecieron dejándolos a los 3 solos en el despacho.

-¡¿Abuelo que estás haciendo?!-Kanan le gritó mientras revisaba a su madre que estaba en el suelo había un poco sangre que salía de su labio

-No quería que te enterarás de este modo Kanan-chan, pero no hay otra forma... Negocios son negocios y tú querida madre no quiere cooperar...-Dijo simplemente el señor Nishikino dándole una calada a su cigarrillo

-Pero llegar a esto!-Reaccionó sentandose Umi que seguía en el suelo

-No podrías entender estas cosas Umi-san, Maki las entiende por eso no dice nada...

-¡Que opción tenía! ¡Incluso amenazaste a Nico!-Nishikino rió y apagó su cigarrillo. Kanan solo veía impresionada a ambos

-Ya pasó mucho de eso, no entiendo tu necesidad de regresar con esa mujer…

Pero por ahora hablemos de lo importante, ¿cómo pagaras la osadía de querer escapar?-Umi tembló ante lo dicho y se aferró a su hija

\- Esto ya no se trata de mí, sino de felicidad de mis hijas…Solo, no le hagas daño a Kanan...-La menor los veía horrorizada por lo que se puso de pie y encaro al señor Nishikino

-¡Abuelo no le hagas daño! Por favor yo haré lo que pidas...-Rogó cuando lo vio sacar una pequeña cuchilla

-¡No! Hija ¡está bien! Yo podre con esto ¡por favor!-Umi se había levantado también y alejó a su hija de su suegro poniéndola detrás de su cuerpo

\- Por favor Umi-san, yo sé que es lo mejor para todos …Está será una lección para ti pequeña Kanan, aprende de ella...-  
Ella no dejó que terminará de acercarse a su madre cuando se impulsó hacía delante intentando quitarle la navaja al hombre mayor, para su sorpresa Nishikino era más ágil de lo que aparentaba y la logró esquivar, pero no vio venir a Umi que también se abalanzó hacia el golpeándolo haciéndole caer la navaja, Nishikino reaccionó lanzándole a la peli azul mayor un fuerte golpe en el rostro haciéndola tambalear y tomando de los cabellos a Kanan la agarro por el cuello recuperando la navaja poniéndola contra el cuello de la menor mientras la sujetaba-

-Vaya que salió parecida a ti ¿no? Umi-san.-la peli azul se paralizó en su lugar y levanto las manos en señal de rendición

-Suéltela... Por favor-El señor Nishikino sonrió complacido y dejo ir a Kanan.  
Umi miró por última vez a su hija, su mirada reflejaba arrepentimiento, culpa y dolor, éste era el momento. Aprovecho que durante el forcejeo habían quedado cerca al balcón. Las puertas que daban a éste se encontraban abiertas y no lo dudo un segundo y tomando impulso corrió contra Nishikino que se distrajo al soltar a su hija y se lanzó contra él, empujándolo contra la baranda del balcón cayendo ambos en el proceso.

* * *

 **D:**

 **Es un capitulo que me costo bastante escribir... así que bueno espero las amenazas(? con respecto a Umi... Y ya que en realidad esta parte iban a ser 2 capítulos no se cuándo vaya a tener listo el siguiente xD**

 **Quiero sus opiniones respecto a si Umi sobrevivirá a esto, dependerá mucho owo**

 **Los invito a que se pasen por mi pág en Facebook hay spoilers y próximos adelantos de mis fics**

 **El link esta en mi perfil!**

 **Gracias por todos sus reviews :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**POV General**

 _-Suéltela... Por favor-El señor Nishikino sonrió complacido y dejo ir a Kanan.  
Umi miró por última vez a su hija, su mirada reflejaba arrepentimiento, culpa y dolor, éste era el momento. Aprovecho que durante el forcejeo habían quedado cerca al balcón. Las puertas que daban a éste se encontraban abiertas y no lo dudo un segundo y tomando impulso corrió contra Nishikino que se distrajo al soltar a su hija y se lanzó contra él, empujándolo contra la baranda del balcón cayendo ambos en el proceso._

-Mamaaaaaaá!-Gritó con todas sus fuerzas Kanan al ver la terrible escena, los guardias de su abuelo hicieron su aparición en ese momento y uno de ellos la sujeto evitando que se acercase a la baranda del balcón.  
Los otros dos bajaron a ver a los posibles heridos y cuándo la peli azul estuvo segura que estaba todo perdido se percató que nadie la sostenía ya, alguien había noqueado a su captor.

-¿Nishikino-san está bien?-Una mujer alta de cabello morado, ojos turquesa y con un lunar en su mejilla estaba frente a ella

-¿Q-Quién eres?-Kanan estaba confundida pero rápidamente se recompuso de su sorpresa inicial y corrió hacia el balcón mirando hacia abajo.  
Se horrorizó al ver los cuerpos inmóviles y ensangrentados de su madre y abuelo, Todo se quedó en oscuridad de pronto.

...

-Bien con esto cortaremos la electricidad y aprovecharemos el caos para sacarlas... ¡Listo!-  
Decía Anju cuando todas las luces de la mansión se apagarán repentinamente mientras Tsubasa vigilaba que nadie viniera fijó su atención a Anju y cuándo comenzaron a moverse le preguntó

-¿Anju dónde está Erena?-Ahora ambas rodeaban la mansión noqueando un par de guardias y escabulléndose de algunos otros, tenían que sacar a Umi y a su hija lo más pronto posible.

-La mandé a investigar dónde podría estar Umi-san, ella debería de avisarnos...-Le contesto y como si fuera invocada escucharon la voz de Erena en el intercomunicador

 _-Hay problemas, necesito que vayan al jardín trasero..._

Ambas se miraron confundidas pero corrieron al lugar topándose con los cuerpos de Umi y Nishikino en el césped, casi al mismo tiempo que ellas llegaron, un par de hombres también hicieron su aparición y las atacaron.  
Lograron derribarlos rápidamente ya que ellas venían mejor armadas, se acercaron inmediatamente a la peli azul que al parecer aún respiraba, pero lo hacía con dificultad.

-¡Oh no Umi! ¡Diablos! Te dije que me esperarás...-La castaña estaba desesperada revisando los signos vitales de la peli azul siendo ayudada por Anju para quitar de encima del cuerpo de Nishikino a Umi, poniéndola boca arriba

-¿¡Mamá!?-Kanan se acercó rápidamente seguida de cerca por Erena

 **POV Umi**

 _¿Este es mi fin? Sentía que estaba rodeada por oscuridad... Después de todo lo que tuve que pasar, finalmente ¿había llegado el momento de parar de sufrir? No sería mejor ¿aceptar la muerte? seria tranquila y apacible finalmente... ¿Porque siento el cuerpo pesado? ¿Sería mejor si dejo que la oscuridad me absorba? Se acabará mi sufrimiento..._

 _ **"¡**_ _ **¿**_ _ **...Mamá?!"**_

 _Esa voz... ¿Kanan?... Es cierto aún no puedo rendirme, aún tengo que... Vivir un poco más..._

...

Logré abrir poco a poco los ojos, me dolía todo, lo único que podía ver era el cielo estrellado y una par de siluetas borrosas, al mismo tiempo sentí un par de lágrimas caer en mi rostro.

-¿Hija...?-La llame débilmente, todo era confuso y doloroso

-¡Resiste Umi! ¡Te pondremos a salvo!- _¿Tsubasa? ¿Qué hace aquí? Se supone que estaba con Riko..._

-¿Mamá por qué lo hiciste?-Mi pequeña no dejaba de llorar y traté de sonreírle

-Yo haría... c-cualquier cosa... p-para que estés a salv-vo...-En cada palabra que pronunciaba me costaba respirar

-¡Mierda! ¡Vienen más guardias! Tenemos que salir de aquí...-Escuché a Tsubasa alterarse, mi única preocupación era que sacaran a mi hija de aquí, no habían dicho nada si Nishikino seguía vivo o no pero no quería averiguarlo ahora

-¿T-tsubasa...?-Ella me prestó atención mientras sacaba un arma, pude distinguir que ¿Erena y Anju? Se encargaban de que ninguno de los guardias llegue a nosotras, me alegraba que no se hubiera arriesgado a venir sola

-Saldremos de esta, la ambulancia está en camino...

-N-no, solo llévate a K-kanan... y asegúrate que llegué con Kotori...-Mi hija que había dejado de llorar me miró sorprendida

-¡No te dejaré aquí mamá!-Protestó y vi la duda en la mirada de Tsubasa

-Vamos Umi, no puedo hacer eso, le prometí a Kotori que te llevaría también...- _Kotori... Lo siento te falle de nuevo, pero tal vez es mejor_ así pensé tristemente

-No h-hay... Tiempo... Es lo único q-que... Te pido... Pon a s-salvo a mi h-hija...-sentía cada vez más pesado mi cuerpo y me costaba cada vez más mantener los ojos abiertos

-¡No puedo solo abandonarte aquí!-Me contestó, sabía lo difícil que era para ella, pero nadie me haría cambiar de opinión, le hice una seña para que se acercará a mí y cuando lo hizo le susurre.

-No q-quiero... que mi hija m-me...vea morir... Por favor-Le rogué desesperada

 **Fin POV Umi**

...

 **POV General**

-Nicocchi...-Una pelimorada agitaba suavemente a Nico que estaba profundamente dormida.

-Diablos Nozomi déjame dormir un poco más...-La pelinegra se cubrió totalmente con las mantas, hasta que alguien azotó la puerta de la habitación asustándola.

-¡Tenemos que darnos prisa!-Una rubia con una pequeña maleta destapaba a una Nico confundida

-Elichi no hay que hacer mucho escándalo, los vecinos podrían molestarse-La rusa suspiro calmándose un poco.

-Que sucede Eli?-Nico por fin se levantaba de su cómoda cama mirándola molesta

-Hay problemas en la mansión Nishikino, mi informante dijo que Umi intentó escapar y ahora la tienen, tenemos que poner a salvo a Dia...-Explicó rápidamente y antes de que terminará la pelinegra ya estaba vestida para salir

-Lo hubieras dicho antes, ¿Ya despertaron a Dia?-Bostezo mientras tomaba sus cosas

-La deje que guardará algunas prendas, ya debe de estar lista-Respondió Nozomi mientras las 3 salían de la habitación

-Estoy lista, ¿a dónde vamos?-Dia aún se frotaba los ojos soñolienta

-Saldrán de la cuidad unos días mientras las cosas con Nishikino se calman...-Explicaba la rubia mientras sabían al auto

-¿Que sucedió? -Dia estaba preocupada, si algo había pasado con Nishikino era probable que sus hermanas estuvieran en problemas

-No te preocupes Dia, estarás bien-Le contesto tranquila la rusa

-Elichi...-Dijo por bajo Nozomi llamando su atención

-Lo sé Nozomi, estoy preocupada por _ella_ , pero quiero tener a salvo a Dia primero...-murmuró tratando de que solo Nozomi la escuchará.

-Que protectora eres con Diacchi Elichi~ no será que ¿quieres también una pequeña parte de ambas que proteger? ~.-Hizo un puchero la peli morada que hizo sonrojar a su pareja

-N-Nozomi...

-Ustedes dos tórtolas, seguimos acá atrás ¿eh? ¡No quiero que Dia vea eso!-Interrumpió Nico

...

Tsubasa se debatía en hacer caso a Umi o no, no era seguro para ninguna estar más tiempo ahí, si la gente de Nishikino las reconocían sería problemático. Pero no podían llevarse a Umi sin la ambulancia... Pero al mirar los decididos ojos de la peli azul supo que no tenía opción, tal vez se arrepentiría en el futuro pero ahora no podía hacer nada más.

-Kanan vámonos-La tomó del brazo obligándola a levantarse y la chica se resistió

-¡No voy a dejar a mamá aquí!-Se aferró a su madre que parecía perder la conciencia en momentos

-¡Estará bien! Una ambulancia viene en camino, tenemos que sacarte del país lo más pronto posible-Discutió con Kanan mientras quería llevársela

-¡No la voy a abandonar!-Lloró desesperada

-Hija... estaré b-bien, te quiero...-Fue lo último que escuchó Kanan antes de perder la conciencia, alguien la había noqueado.

* * *

 **Bueno y que tal?**

 **Volveré a las actualizaciones por semana porque se me terminaron las vacaciones y viene evento en el SIF de la waifu de mi waifu xD**

 **Como algunos saben hay un poco mas de actividad en la pag de Facebook sobre el fic y anuncio de las actualizaciones, así que los invito a pasarse por ahí :3**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir hasta aqui!**


	11. Chapter 11

**POV general**

 _-Hija... estaré b-bien, te quiero...-Fue lo último que escuchó Kanan antes de perder la conciencia, alguien la había noqueado.  
_

-¿Tsu era necesario?-Anju miraba preocupada el cuerpo inconsciente de la joven Nishikino.

-De otra forma sería más problemático llevárnosla...-Suspiro, dirigió su mirada a Umi y tomo su mano suavemente

-La ambulancia no tarda, Anju se quedará cuidándote mientras con Erena sacamos a Kanan ¿bien?-La peli azul asintió levemente

-C-cuídala...-Murmuró cerrando los ojos, alarmando a Tsubasa

-Tsubasa, la ambulancia está aquí... Tenemos que irnos ya...-Insistió Erena cargando el cuerpo inconsciente de Kanan

-Te la encargó mucho Anju.-Está asintió y Tsubasa miró por última vez a la peliazul antes de ponerse en marcha rápidamente junto a Erena.

...

-¿Es tan necesario salir de la cuidad? Tía Nozomi...-La peli morada estaba sentada junto a Dia, mientras Eli y Nico se encargaban de conseguir los boletos

-Es mejor prevenir Diacchi... ¿Te preocupa tu hermana no es así? -Dia la miró sorprendida y un poco sonrojada desvío la vista

-No le sucederá nada malo ¿cierto?

-Sabemos de lo que es capaz el señor Nishikino, pero dudo que le haga daño a su propia nieta...-Aunque quiso sonar segura, Dia percibió el nerviosismo en su voz

-Tenemos los boletos, les llamaré cuando sea seguro volver...-Todas tomaron sus cosas cuando Eli llegó junto a Nico

-Ten cuidado Elichi...-Susurro Nozomi tomando las manos de su rubia, está le sonrió intentando tranquilizarle

-Estaré bien...-La besó brevemente en los labios

-Andando hija...Nozomi ya deja a Eli y vámonos...-Exclamó la pelinegra cuándo vio a lo lejos unas figuras familiares.  
Una mujer de corta cabellera castaña estaba sentada junto a una dormida peli azul.

...

-Tsu, estas segura de que querer llevar a Nishikino-san? Puedo hacerlo yo...-Erena se acercó a Tsubasa después de haber conseguido los boletos

-Será un problema cuando deje de estar inconsciente, además así me aseguraré de que Riko-san llegó sin problemas con Kotori...y hablando de ella, prometí llamarle...-Tsubasa se levantó para hablar con la peligris dejando a la peli azul con su compañera. A los pocos minutos comenzó a despertar la menor, le dolía la cabeza y estaba ligeramente mareada

-¿Mamá...?-Susurro tratando de aclarar su visión y tratando de levantarse de donde se encontraba sentada, Erena la sujeto antes de que pudiera hacerlo

-Tranquila Nishikino-san, aún esta mareada, no puede ponerse de pie aún...-Kanan estaba confundida pero empezó a alterarse y quiso levantarse

-Tengo que ir con mi madre, tengo que saber si está bien...-Empujó a Erena pero está no se movió ni un poco y al contrario la sujeto para que no se pusiera de pie

-No puede hacerlo, primero tenemos que llevarla a un lugar seguro...

-¡No me importa! Debo ir con mi madre...-Interrumpió furiosa la peli azul

-¡Nishikino-san! Ella se arriesgó para que usted pudiese escapar, no tire su esfuerzo a la basura-Le contestó seriamente sin soltarla

-Kanan...!-Gritó alguien a la distancia, una pelinegra se acercó rápidamente seguida de cerca de una rubia que intentaba detenerla en vano

-¿Dia?-Fue lo único que pudo decir Kanan antes de que fuese abrazada por la pelinegra

-¿Estás bien?-Dia estaba aliviada de ver ilesa a su hermana

-Dia!-Eli intento acercarse más al par pero fue detenida por Erena

-Ayase tranquila...

-¡Déjame!

-Elichi...-La peli morada tomo del brazo a la rubia calmándola

-No es seguro para ellas, lo sabes...-En ese momento se les unió Nico y miró sorprendida el cómo Kanan era abrazada protectoramente por su hija

-Eh...-Kanan comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa con la atención de todas las mujeres mayores sobre ella y su hermana

-¿Eh? ¿Y este escándalo? -Tsubasa miraba expectante a todas que solo guardaron silencio

 _Pasajeros del vuelo 683 hagan favor de abordar..._

 _Pasajeros del vuelo 689 hagan favor de abordar..._

-Diablos ese es nuestro vuelo, Kanan dile adiós a tu hermana, es hora de irnos...-La castaña tomo su mochila

-¿H-hermana? ¿Qué diablos Tsubasa?

-Oh por los cielos, con tantos problemas y ahora ¿fingirán que no pasa nada Yazawa?-Tsubasa la dedicó una mirada indiferente

-Estaré bien Dia, no te preocupes...-Trató de sonreír pero dejó caer algunas lágrimas al recordar a su madre

-Si necesitas algo...

-Kanan, no me hagas llevarte a la fuerza...-Volvió a insistir la castaña, Kanan asintió a regañadientes y se separó de la pelinegra

-Ni creas que te voy a perdonar por dejar a mi madre ahí...-Murmuró cuando camino junto a Tsubasa, dejando a todas atrás

-No necesito nada de ti pequeña...

…

 **POV Riko**

Todo era tan extraño, había subido a un avión con destino desconocido y lo peor de todo, sin compañía.  
Esto me preocupaba mucho, al parecer mamá Umi estaba en problemas y me inquietaba no saber nada de la situación.  
Lo mejor sería ver a dónde me enviaron y esperar noticias de mi mamá Umi o de mi hermana ¿Igual alguien me esperaba no es así?  
¿ _Cómo estará You-chan?_ Con su rostro sonriente en mi mente me quedé dormida.

...

Me desperté justo cuando estaban dando las indicaciones para aterrizar, estaba cansada después de 12 horas de vuelo, ya que había estado durmiendo a ratos... cuando finalmente salí de la terminal y me dirigí a la salida llevando conmigo mi pequeña maleta, las maletas que se suponen eran de mi mamá y Kanan tenía que ir a recogerlas pero antes de llegar a la banda transportadora que tenía el resto de los equipajes, vi a lo lejos una mujer agitar su mano enérgicamente. La miré confundida ya que al parecer, era a mí a quién llamaba.

 **Fin POV Riko**

La pelirroja llevó como pudo las maletas hasta dónde la mujer la llamaba, la observó de pies a cabeza, era... Hermosa, desde sus cabellos grisáceos, su escultural figura, unos cálidos ojos dorados muy parecidos a los de su madre Umi y los suyos mismos. En cuanto estuvo a su alcance la mujer la abrazó con mucha familiaridad.

-¡Riko-chan~!-Su voz era bastante dulce pensó la pelirroja sonrojándose, de que la mujer la tratará como si la conociera de siempre, al parecer ésta se dio cuenta y se disculpó enseguida.

-¡Lo siento! Estoy muy emocionada de conocerte por fin, solo he visto fotos tuyas que me mandaba Umi-chan...-Rió tiernamente ayudándole con las maletas -Soy Minami Kotori...-Se presentó sonriéndole a la menor.

-¿Eres amiga de mi mamá? -La peligris asintió mientras se dirigían al estacionamiento

-Amigas de infancia si, conocí a Kanan-chan cuándo era una bebé y fue cuándo... Tuve que venir a trabajar aquí, así que ya no pude conocerte-Sonrió con nostalgia Kotori al recordar aquellos días.

-Sabes si ¿mamá está bien? Lo último que supe es que estaba en problemas y me enviaron sola hasta aquí... ¿Dónde es aquí? -Preguntó confundida, era otro país sin duda, la sorpresa inicial de encontrarse con la amiga de su madre, estaba pasando y ahora estaba preocupada

-Bienvenida a París~

...

Había sido una larga operación, exitosa pero larga y por fin de estar más de 12 horas en el quirófano finalmente podía regresar a casa a descansar.

Eran las 5 de la mañana cuando salió del hospital por lo que Honoka no estaba cuándo paso por su despacho. No le dio importancia y se fue rápidamente a su hogar, a pesar de todo siempre le era agradable a la pelirroja llegar a casa y que la peli azul estuviese ahí, aún con todos los malos momentos y que aun en el fondo de su corazón, estuviera alguien más, Umi siempre tendría un espacio en su corazón.

Trataba de mantenerse indiferente a ella, desde el día que supo lo de su pelinegra y antiguo amor, todo se había rotó entre ella y su esposa. A pesar de que hubiera querido que fuera diferente, su poca capacidad a la hora de mostrar sus emociones le pasó factura y no pudo arreglar nada entre ellas. Tal vez fue mejor así...

Cuando finalmente llego a su casa no vio el auto de la peli azul, _¿No se encontrará en casa?_ Pensó que tal vez estaría con Honoka y entro a su hogar, se sentía vacío, sus hijas seguro estarían dormidas... Subió las escaleras con cierto fastidio, entro a la habitación y se dirigió al vestidor por unas prendas más cómodas. El armario estaba ligeramente vacío, la ropa de su compañera faltaba, no toda, pero si en su mayoría.

Miró confundida a su alrededor notando las pequeñas cosas que faltaban y un pequeño destello en la mesita de noche llamó su atención. Se acercó despacio, era una argolla de matrimonio... Más precisamente el anillo de bodas de Umi junto a una pequeña nota, la cual tenía escrito un breve mensaje: _**Lo siento...**_

* * *

 **Ahh Maki finalmente apareció! xD**

 **Y también el donde estaba la pajarita todo este tiempo... mencionaron el hecho de Riko parece hija de Kotori... realmente? apoyarían la idea? Owo**

 **El SIF no me da tiempo de escribir :v al menos lo que dure el evento de Nozomi así que disculpas si el siguiente se retrasa D:**

 **Gracias por todos sus reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Miró confundida a su alrededor notando las pequeñas cosas que faltaban y un pequeño destello en la mesita de noche llamó su atención. Se acercó despacio, era una argolla de matrimonio... Más precisamente el anillo de bodas de Umi junto a una pequeña nota, la cual tenía escrito un breve mensaje:_ _ **Lo siento...**_

Sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver la nota.  
¿No era cierto... ¿Era imposible no?... Realmente Umi ¿la había dejado? Corrió sintiendo el corazón en la garganta a las habitaciones de sus hijas, primero a la de Riko... Nada, después a la de su hija mayor encontrando el mismo resultado.  
No había absolutamente nadie en la casa a parte de ella.

Su celular... Busco su celular en sus bolsillos y cuando lo encontró lo encendió. El celular de la pelirroja sonó insistentemente después de encenderlo, siempre lo apagaba cuando estaba en el trabajo, tenía muchas llamadas perdidas y mensajes, un solo mensaje de voz que decidió revisar... Esperaba que le diera las respuestas que necesitaba.

 _-Hija... Tu padre y tu esposa están en cuidados intensivos, sufrieron un accidente, ven en cuanto escuches este mensaje._

...

Corrió tanto como sus piernas se lo permitieron y aún un poco más, después de manejar imprudentemente, pasándose más de un semáforo, hasta llegar de nueva cuenta hasta el hospital Nishikino.

Apenas llegó se apresuró a la sala de cuidados intensivos.  
La madre de la pelirroja salía de ahí en ese mismo momento, se podía ver algunas manchas de sangre en su ropa, tenía la mirada cansada.

-Oh Maki estás finalmente aquí...-

-¿Qué pasó con Umi mamá? ¡¿Qué diablos pasó que no me avisaron antes?!

-Hija cálmate, estabas en una operación... No podía decírtelo de todas formas...-Trató de calmarla tomándola de los hombros.

-¿Y mis hijas?-Era por eso que no había nadie... Trató de convencerse a sí misma, su madre le dedico una mirada sorprendida.

-¿No estaban en tu casa?

-No hay nadie ahí mamá...-Maki se pasó una mano por el rostro empezando a desesperarse

-No llame a tu casa para no preocuparlas, ¿está pasando algo que no me hayas dicho?-La interrogó su madre, la señora Nishikino comenzaba a creer que tenía que ver con el accidente de su marido y nuera.

-No lo sé mamá... He estado muy ocupada en el hospital, apenas y he llegado a casa últimamente...-Murmuró la pelirroja cansada -¿Pero que les pasó exactamente?

-No sé por qué estaba Umi-san con tu padre, solo sé que discutieron y de alguna forma cayeron del balcón de su despacho...-La señora Nishikino se cruzó de brazos preocupada, el que su hija no tuviera idea del paradero de sus nietas le daba un mal presentimiento.

-¿Umi está bien?-La pelirroja se recargo contra una pared intentando tranquilizarse, le empezaba a pesar el cuerpo.

-Sigue viva, pero su estado es sumamente crítico... Tu padre en cambio...-Se tapó la boca intentando no llorar alarmando a su hija.

-Él no... ¿Sobrevivió?-La doctora negó y la pelirroja menor comenzó a nublársele la vista.

-Está en coma, sus heridas internas son muy graves... No sabemos si despertará al igual que Umi-san...-Maki se desmayó en ese momento.

...

-Bien, hemos llegado... Siéntete como en casa Riko-chan

La pelirroja observó asombrada la bella casa, era una mezcla entre un estilo francés y un toque japonés, bastante elegante.

-Woah... Y yo pensé que mi familia era acaudalada-Entro en compañía de Kotori y cuando llegaron a la entrada algunos empleados llegaron a ayudarlas con las maletas.

-Madame, vos sacs...

-Merci beaucoup...-Le contestó la peligris en un fluido francés. La pelirroja veía embelesada a Kotori hablar con sus empleados.

-Vamos a sentarnos Riko-chan, debes de estar cansada, he pedido té para nosotras...-La peli gris la guió a la elegante sala y ambas se sentaron en uno de los mullidos sofás. Cuando les hubieron servido el té y unos aperitivos Riko finalmente pregunto.

-¿Qué está pasando Minami-san?

-Oh cariño no seas tan formal conmigo, llámame Kotori por favor...-Riko se sonrojó.

-K-kotori-san...-Tartamudeó la pelirroja haciendo reír ligeramente a Kotori.

-Jeje eres muy parecida a Umi-chan...- _Me preguntó si Kanan-chan es parecida a Umi-chan también..._ _  
_  
-¿Se conocen desde la infancia? Mamá Umi nunca habló de ti, siempre se la pasa con mi tía Honoka.

-Ah con Honoka-chan nos conocemos desde niñas, estamos en contacto a menudo... Yo fui de hecho quien diseño el vestido que usó para casarse con Tsubasa-chan...

-¡¿En serio?! ¿Y el de mamá Umi? Nunca le he preguntado acerca de su boda, solo hay una foto en casa, dicen que fue muy bella la ceremonia...

El semblante de la peli gris cambió un poco que no pasó desapercibido para la menor.

-La familia Nishikino tenía otros planes, yo... No pude asistir de todas formas...-Trato de sonreír y le dio un sorbo a su taza de té desviando la vista.

-Lo siento yo...

-No te disculpes, es algo del pasado ya...

-¿Que fue lo que pasó Kotori-san?-La peligris se quedó pensativa un momento.

-Tendría que comenzar desdé el principio pero, es una historia muy larga y dolorosa, Umi-chan quería decirles pero ahora no estoy segura si podrá... Quisiera esperar a que tu hermana llegue para contársela a ambas, tal vez así no odien a sus madres-Riko la miró intrigada

-No creo que algo me sorprenda ya, la relación de mi madres siempre ha sido complicada...-Ahora fue el turno de Kotori de mirarla interrogativamente invitándola a continuar.

-El trato entre ellas siempre ha sido muy... Frio? Pocas veces las he visto tratarse con amor... Pensé que era algo normal hasta que yo misma me enamoré, mi novia es muy cariñosa conmigo, incluso mi tía Honoka es muy apegada a Tsubasa-san-La pelirroja se sonrojó cuando dijo novia haciendo reír ligeramente a la mujer mayor.

-No me sorprende mucho, Umi-chan siempre fue tímida jeje

-Pareces conocerla mucho-Para Riko no pasaba desapercibido el ligero brillo en la mirada de la peligris cada que mencionaba a su madre Umi.

Nozomi y Dia se acercaron a la casa dónde se quedarían un par de días mientras Nico acomodaba su equipaje, tocaron la puerta y después de un momento salió una enérgica peli naranja.

-Bienvenidas nya!

-Ah Rin-chan gracias por dejarnos quedar en tu casa

-No hay problema Nozomi-chan, ah Dia-chan nya!-Rin se abalanzó contra Dia frotando sus mejillas.

-Rin-san...-Se quejó Dia mientras intentaba soltarse avergonzada.

-Mamá... Deja entrar a nuestras invitadas zura

Una castaña de ojos dorados que se sonrojó al ver a Dia había salido también.

-D-dónde...-Poco a poco iba recuperando la conciencia la Menor.

-Qué bueno que despiertas Maki...-La señora Nishikino le sonrió tranquilamente.

-¿Que sucedió?-Preguntó frotándose los ojos cansadamente.

-Entraste en estado de shock, no has dormido los últimos días verdad? Y con el estrés de lo del accidente fue demasiado para ti, descansa un poco más hija...

-Umi... ¿Cómo está?-Maki se logró sentar en la cama dónde estaba.

-Aún no despierta, pero la pasamos a una habitación para que se recuperé de sus heridas... ¿Deseas verla?-Maki asintió levantándose.

-Cómo llegamos a esto...-Murmuró la pelirroja, mirando el apacible rostro de su mujer que descansaba en la cama de hospital y qué respiraba con ayuda artificial.

-Es mi culpa, si solo hubiera hablado contigo... Pudimos hacerlo juntas, pero supongo que te he perdido... No pude hacer nada por ti... Pero ahora me quedaré a tu lado.. Lo prometo, es lo menos que puedo hacer para compensarte...-Sonrió tristemente mientras tomaba delicadamente la mano de la peli azul.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?-Maki giró su atención a la rubia que entraba a la habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí Eli?...-La rubia tomo asiento cerca de la cama.

-Bueno es tu esposa, después de todo si te preocupa...-la menor detecto el sarcasmo y bufó molesta.

-¿Solo has venido a decirme esto?

-Nico y Dia están a salvo por si te interesa...

Maki soltó a Umi y se acercó amenazadora hacia la rusa que se puso de pie.

-Estamos en un hospital, ¿vas a golpearme?

-Lárgate de aquí...

-¿Quien más tiene que sufrir por tu inmadurez?

-¿Dónde están Nico y mi hija?

-Sería estúpido de mi parte si te lo digo...

-¿Entonces? ¿Porque estás aquí?

-Solo quería saber cómo estaba Umi, de pasó saber el estado de tu padre...

-Aún no está muerto...

-Entonces seguimos en problemas...-Interrumpió la rusa.

-No exactamente, está en coma y dudo que despierte, tomare el Hospital por completo en unas semanas...

-Tienes todo bajo control ¿no es así? y todo gracias al precio que pago Umi... Espero estés feliz...

-¿Me culparás de lo que le sucedió? De todas formas ¿que te importa? Ya no tendrás necesidad de proteger a Dia…

-¡No es eso! ¡Quiero que reflexiones en lo que ha pasado! ¡Deja de ser esa niña caprichosa que siempre has sido! Decide con quién te quedaras... Madura Maki, nadie merece seguir sufriendo, Umi tampoco... Y mira lo que pasó...-La pelirroja no contestó.

-Al menos preocúpate por tus hijas...-Esto pareció hacer reaccionar a Maki

-¿Sabes dónde están?-Interrogo cansadamente.

-La única persona que puede contestarte, esta inconsciente en esa cama...-  
Sin más la rubia salió de la habitación.

* * *

 **Bueno aparecieron mas personajes zura! xD**

 **Y por si fuera poco el SIF no me deja descansar...**

 **Pero pondré mi esfuerzo para que el siguiente no se retrase tanto!**

 **¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Una castaña de ojos dorados que se sonrojó al ver a Dia había salido también._

-Disculpa las molestias Hanamaru-san...-Dia le sonrió a la castaña cuando se hubo soltado de Rin y todas entraron a la casa.

-Kayochin salió a hacer unas compras, ¡iré por ella nya!

-¿Porque no se instalan en sus habitaciones mientras tanto?-Comento Hanamaru tímidamente cuando su madre salió corriendo de la casa.

-Me parece bien, vamos Nicocchi... Dejemos a las chicas conversar para que se pongan al día~...-Comentó en tono juguetón, al ver como miraba la pequeña Maru a Dia que parecía no enterarse de nada.

 _Diacchi ha pasado demasiado tiempo con Elichi~ jeje_

Al parecer su estancia sería un poco entretenida, aunque Nozomi estaba preocupada por la actitud extraña de Nico desde que salieron de Tokio... Algo definitivamente le preocupaba.

-Nicocchi ¿estás preocupada?-Le preguntó mientras acomodaban sus cosas en una de las habitaciones.

-¿Por qué lo estaría?-Nozomi se encogió de hombros.

-Por Maki-chan tal vez...-La molesto sonriente.

-Seguro sabe cuidarse sola...-Murmuro distraídamente mientras terminaba de guardar su ropa.

-No te ha visitado las últimas semanas, salvo por ese día en el hospital... ¿pelearon o algo?-Para la peli morada era extraño que Nico no le contestará inmediatamente en su modo tsundere y en cambio se quedase pensativa.

-Pensé que al estar intentando hacer un bebé con Eli todo el tiempo no te darías cuenta.-Le contestó Nico en tono burlón viendo como Nozomi se avergonzaba.

-¿Quién dice que es para un bebé? Lo hacemos de forma recreativa ya sabes...-Poco le había durado la vergüenza a la peli morada a lo que Nico suspiró molesta.

-¡No presumas eso monstruo pechugón!-Le reclamo la pelinegra arrojándole una almohada.

En la sala de estar Dia y Maru conversaban de forma animada, ambas estaban sentadas juntas en el mismo sofá.

-Quisiera ir a la misma universidad que Dia-san...-Mencionó emocionada la castaña.

-Aún faltan dos años para eso Hanamaru-san-Rió Dia dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

-¡Pero es bueno irse preparando zura! Tengo que estudiar mucho-exclamó animadamente.

-Disfruta tu vida escolar Hanamaru-san, no hay prisa, yo te esperaré...-Dia se sonrojó al decirlo y ver los brillantes ojos de Maru que le sonreía _Q-Que linda..._ Pensó y al momento después, escucho la puerta abrirse.

-¡Estamos de vuelta!-Por la entrada pasaron Hanayo y Rin cargando un montón de bolsas, y Dia junto a Maru se acercaron para ayudarlas.

-Bienvenidas...-Saludaron ambas a las mujeres mayores.

-Ah! Dia-chan gracias, es bueno verte de nuevo...-Sonrió Hanayo mientras iban a la cocina.

...

-¡¿Porque vamos a París?!

-Cálmate Kanan...-Tsubasa trató de calmar a la peli azul que empezaba a llamar la atención de los demás pasajeros.

-Tengo derecho a saber la razón del porque me llevas ahí después de todo...

-Bien, cuando lleguemos ahí tendrás todas las respuestas que quieras, por ahora solo diré que vamos con una amiga de Umi...

-¿La conozco?-Preguntó acomodándose en el asiento del avión.

-Ella visitaba a Umi hace muchos años, no estoy segura, además Riko-chan está ahí también...

Después de un incómodo silencio Kanan dejo salir su preocupación por su madre de nuevo.

-Mamá... ¿Estará bien?-La castaña solo suspiró.

-Lo estará, ella es muy fuerte... ¿Por qué no duermes un poco?-La peli azul asintió lentamente.

-Lo intentare...-Murmuro mientras se removía inquieta en su asiento.

...

Vio a la rubia salir de la habitación y la pelirroja suspiro estresada.

-Yo no quería que todo esto pasara...-La pelirroja observo de nuevo a la peli azul y volvió a sentarse a su lado.

 _¿Qué me dirás cuando despiertes? ¿Podrás perdonarme cuando sepas la verdad?..._

Maki recargo la frente en la cama de hospital y dejo caer unas solitarias lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse desde antes que llegase la rusa, sin notar que alguien en la puerta la observaba.

...

Después de una largo vuelo Tsubasa y Kanan llegaron a su destino, en esta ocasión tomaron un taxi para llegar a la residencia Minami siendo recibidas por una alegre Kotori.  
La peli azul miró interrogante a la peligris mientras saludaba con familiaridad a Tsubasa.

-¡Kanan-chan! Es un gusto volverte a ver...-Se dirigió a ella apretándola en un suave abrazo.

-Eh... ¿La he visto antes?-Tartamudeo a lo que Tsubasa rió.

-¡Eras una adorable bebé en ese entonces! ¡Has crecido mucho! Y muy hermosa. Soy Minami Kotori.-Kanan se sonrojó.

-¿Mi hermana está aquí?-cambió de tema la peli azul soltándose de Kotori.

-¡Claro! Pero pasen, iré a despertarla...

La peligris fue a despertar a Riko que al parecer ya estaba despierta y cuando regreso, la pelirroja corrió a los brazos de su hermana. Ambas se abrazaron fuertemente.

-¿Que sucedió Kanan-chan? ¿Mamá Umi está bien?-Kanan intentó no mostrar el dolor en su expresión, pero algunas lágrimas la traicionaron alarmando a Riko.

-¡¿Dime que paso?!- Riko quería llorar también al ver el sufrimiento en el rostro de su hermana que no decía nada.

-Ella... E-está bien, solo tuvo... Unos inconvenientes y no pudo venir...

-¡¿Que está sucediendo?! ¡No me mientas!-Kanan la abrazo de nueva cuenta tratando de calmarla como así misma.

-¡Suéltame! Dime que está pasando por favor- Rogó

-Chicas cálmense un poco, vamos a la sala a sentarnos y habláremos de esto con calma ¿sí?-Las interrumpió Tsubasa con tranquilamente.

Ambas hermanas se sentaron juntas frente Kotori y Tsubasa, expectantes a las respuestas que deseaban escuchar.

-Bueno lo que pasa aquí...-Comenzó La castaña.

-Yo lo diré Tsubasa-chan...-Interrumpió Kotori.

-¿Estas segura?

-Lo haré por Umi-chan...

-Tiene que ver con el compromiso arreglado de nuestras madres ¿no es así? -Comentó Kanan sorprendiendo a Riko, pues Las mujeres mayores no se vieron muy sorprendidas.

-Asi es Kanan-chan, comenzaré desde el principio entonces...  
Como saben el apellido Nishikino y Sonoda ha sido desde generaciones muy importante, por lo cual se decidió unir ambas familias con un matrimonio. El problema fue que tanto Maki y Umi-chan tenían otras personas que amaban y tuvieron que dejar por obligación...  
Era solo un compromiso arreglado, pero Maki nunca superó a su antiguo amor y tuvo una relación a escondidas con Nico. Del cuál nació una bebé, El padre de Maki nunca tuvo conocimiento de esa niña por lo tanto la pequeña no tendría el apellido Nishikino...

-¿Tenemos una media hermana?-Se escandalizo Riko mirando a su hermana y esta le tomo la mano intentando tranquilizarla. Más tarde le diría a solas acerca de Dia.

-¿Mamá Umi lo sabía? -Kanan ardía de furia por dentro, toda esta dirigida a su madre pelirroja.

-Se enteró cuando estaba esperando a Riko-chan...-Le contestó Kotori.

-¿Y por qué se lo calló tanto tiempo Kotori-san? -Quiso saber Riko esta vez que poco a poco salía de su shock.

-No quería que ustedes sufrieran.-Intervino Tsubasa seriamente-Ya era bastante malo que no se amaran para que ustedes lidiaran con ello, así que guardo silencio todos estos años.-Continuó.

-¿Y por qué quiso escapar hasta ahora?-La Peliazul preguntó intentando que sus lágrimas no saliesen al recordar, lo que había pasado.

-Porque el padre de Maki quería arreglarte un matrimonio, ella no iba permitir que pasarás lo mismo y ya estaba cansada de que Maki la engañara...

-Pero donde entras tu Minami-san? Mencionaste que ambas, dejaron a alguien que amaban entonces tu...?-Kotori sonrió con tristeza.

-Eso es correcto, yo amo a Umi-chan... Pero todo termino cuando se casó, yo la he estado apoyando todos estos años...-Riko le sonrió agradecida, mientras que su hermana se quedó en silencio con la mirada fija en el suelo.

Después de un momento tomando el té y un silencio incómodo en el que ninguna de las chicas dijo nada, Kotori convenció a las Nishikino de ir a descansar un poco, tenían que asimilar mucha información.

Kanan se instaló en la cómoda habitación de huéspedes dónde se estaba quedando Riko y se dispuso a dormir un poco sin éxito, al contrario de la pelirroja que se quedó profundamente dormida abrazada a ella. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar que no la dejaban descansar, al final el cansancio la venció.

Una vez que Kotori se aseguró de que las chicas y Tsubasa dormían o al menos estaban en sus habitaciones, se dirigió a su estudio, tenía un par de llamadas que hacer.  
Marcó el número de siempre y espero.

-¿Que noticias me tienes?-Dijo apenas la otra persona en la línea contesto.

 _-Hola a ti también..._

-No tenemos tiempo de estas cosas ¿lo sabes no?-Resopló molesta.

 _-¿Nunca cambias verdad?... En fin según mi informante Umi está estable pero aún no despierta..._

-¿Y Nishikino?

 _-El viejo sigue vivo pero en coma al igual que Umi..._

-¿Y Maki lo sabe?

 _-Ella lo sabe y... Bueno, no se ha separado de Umi en ningún momento, pero está tomando posesión del hospital..._

-Quisiera saber porque no estás ahí al tanto de lo que sucede...-Espetó seria la peligris.

- _Ya sabes que Eli tiene sus propios planes, no me podía negar o sospecharían de mí..._

-Te necesito con Maki para distraerla, esperaré unos días para llevarme a Umi-chan.-Contestó de forma seria Kotori.

 _-¿Seguirás con eso? ¿Qué harás con sus hijas? ¿Las tienes contigo no es así?_

-Eso es otro asunto, encárgate de Maki o lo haré yo misma...

 _-¡Bien! No hagas nada, déjalo en mis manos... -_ Y finalizo la llamada.

* * *

 **D:**

 ***inserte música dramática* (?**

 **2 eventos consecutivos en el SIF me consumieron Dx**

 **De hecho planeo escribir un one-shot para el cumpleaños de mi waifu por eso se retrasara el próximo...**

 **Gracias por todos sus comentarios!**


	14. Chapter 14

**POV Kanan**

Miré pensativa a mí alrededor, la habitación cómoda y bien decorada. Mi pequeña hermana dormía tranquilamente a mi lado en la amplia cama, por lo que me puse de pie con cuidado de no despertarla. Busqué algún reloj que me dijese la hora y mire un pequeño reloj en la pared que marcaba las 11 de la noche, había dormido solo un par de horas.  
Estaba preocupada... No tenía noticias de mamá Umi, dudaba en preguntarle a Tsubasa o a Minami-san, temía de la posible respuesta.

Sentí unas pequeñas lágrimas derramarse y me apresuré en limpiarlas. Tal vez si recorría un poco la casa despejaría mi mente un poco, espero no malestar a Minami-san. Ella me daba una sensación extraña, desconfianza ¿quizás?

Podría ser que después de todo lo que había pasado me había dejado un poco paranoica. Antes de salir de la habitación busqué mi celular y lo guarde en mi bolsillo, quería llamar a Dia, tal vez ella podría decirme que había pasado...

Aunque ahora que sabía lo que pasó en el pasado de nuestras madres me hacía dudar un poco el hablar con ella, si de algo tenía certeza, era que ella no tenía la culpa de nada. Pero me hacía sentirme insegura... Ya no tendría nada, Dia podría reclamar su derecho como heredera del hospital y recibir el apellido Nishikino como merece, ella si quiere ser doctora y yo solo no sabía qué hacer con mi vida, siempre me impusieron las cosas para mi futuro, nunca hice nada por mi cuenta, era la sombra de mi hermana mayor, por eso mi madre Maki nunca me tomó en cuenta...

Un ligero ruido me alertó, solo había recorrido un par de pasillos de la casa mientras estaba metida en mis pensamientos. Se supone que nadie estaba despierto más que yo, debería volver a mi habitación...

-No, el vuelo estará listo para dentro de dos días... _-¿Minami-san? ¿Irá a algún lado?_

-...

-Sí, la habitación estará lista para nuestro regreso...- _¿Tal vez trabajo? Pero... ¿A estas horas?_ Me quedé quieta intentando no hacer ruido.

-...

-No será necesario, yo estaré preparada para cualquier inconveniente... Confío en que me avisarás de cualquier novedad en el hospital Kazuno-chan, ¡Adiós!-  
Observé como Minami-san llevaba una copa vacía mientras guardaba su celular.  
Me devolví silenciosamente a mi habitación, fue una conversación extraña...

.

.

.

 **POV General**

.

.

-...Kanan-La peli azul se removió en la cama.

-¡Kanan!-gritó esta vez Tsubasa y está por fin despertó.

-¿Que sucede Tsubasa-san?-Espetó molesta Kanan mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-Tengo noticias de tu madre Umi pero...-La menor abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Esta b-bien?-La interrumpió y Tsubasa la miro con preocupación mientras suspiraba.

-¿Porque no bajas a desayunar primero? Riko-chan te está esperando...-Kanan bajo la mirada preocupada pero asintió.

Tal como había dicho la castaña, Riko esperaba a su hermana y ambas desayunaron en silencio en compañía de Tsubasa.

-¿Y Kotori-san?-Preguntó Riko.

-Oh ella, está trabajando en su estudio...-Respondió Tsubasa mientras se encogía de hombros, Kanan recordó la noche anterior y no dudó en preguntar.

-¿A qué se dedica Minami-san?

-Es una importante diseñadora de moda, ¿han escuchado alguna vez el nombre de Minalinsky?

-¡¿Es ella?!-Preguntó emocionada Riko, la peli azul las miro interrogante.

-Así es, es bastante conocida acá, como en Japón y varios países de América...

-¡Woah! ¡He escuchado mucho de sus diseños! Pero nunca han mostrado muchas fotografías de ella, es muy discreta-Mencionó Riko-

-Vaya con que así es...-Murmuró la mayor de las Nishikino, porqué nunca había escuchado que su madre Umi ¿hablase de ella? Pensaba.

-Chicas si ya terminaron, ¿porque no vamos a sentarnos a la sala? Tengo algo que informales acerca de su madre Umi...

.

.

.

-...Signos vitales normales, ningún cambio aún...-Murmuró la pelirroja mientras anotaba en una tabla los resultados del chequeo.  
Tomo asiento a un lado de su esposa y tomó su mano con cuidado.

-Aunque no han pasado muchos días, se me ha hecho una eternidad desde que escuche tu voz y mire tus preciosos ojos... Nuestra pequeña Riko lo heredero de ti y no sabes cuánto me alegra-Maki suspiró tristemente mientras acomodaba unos mechones rebeldes del rostro de la peli azul.-...Y Kanan tiene el color de tu cabello, aunque al parecer no solo heredó mi color de ojos si no también, mi mal carácter... Bueno lo compensa ya que es bastante gentil al igual que tú... Lo siento por hacerte esto Umi...-Lloró la pelirroja, últimamente siempre lloraba cuando estaba en la habitación de su esposa.  
Algo se había quebrado dentro de ella desde el accidente y se sentía muy vulnerable.

Había hablado con Honoka el día anterior y había recibido una negativa en cuanto al paradero de sus hijas. Solo había dicho que estaban bien y era todo lo que importaba. No tenía sentido discutir con ella, ahora solo se ocuparía de la recuperación de Umi por el momento.

El ruido de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos. Era una enfermera.

-Ah! Doctora Nishikino... Vine a hacer el chequeo correspondiente a la paciente.-Sonrió tímidamente la enfermera.

-Oh, no te preocupes por ello Kazuno-san, ya lo he hecho yo misma, puedes retirarte-Contestó con calma la doctora mientras limpiaba unas pocas lágrimas que tenía en sus mejillas.

-Con permiso...-La enfermera se retiró con una inclinación, ya fuera de la habitación está hizo una llamada.

.

.

.

-¡La comida estaba estupenda Hanayo-chan!-Exclamó contenta Nozomi después de su tercer plato.

-¡Diablos Nozomi comiste un montón!-Se quejó Nico mientras las demás reían.

-¿Eh? ¡Pero estaba delicioso el Yakiniku!

-¡Comes como por dos nya!-Todas comenzaron a reír nuevamente pero guardaron silencio al ver la cara anonada de la peli morada.

-¿Tía Nozomi estas bien?-Preguntó Dia y Nozomi salió de su estupor y soltó una risa nerviosa.

-¡Claro! Es solo que pensaba en algo que deje pendiente...

-¿Les parece si servimos el postre? Es pudín...-Dijo Hanayo poniéndose de pie y a la pelinegra menor le brillaron los ojos a la mención del pudín.

-Te ayudo a servirlo mamá.-Maru también se puso de pie antes de que Dia pudiese mencionar algo mas y con su madre fue por los postres.

-¡Pasaré del postre chicas! Necesito ir a comprar algo-La peli morada se levantó rápidamente buscando su bolso, las demás la miraron extrañadas.

-¿Ahora que le pico nya?-Nico rodó los ojos mientras veía a Hanayo y Maru regresar con los postres.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde va la tía Nozomi zura~?

-No le hagas mucho caso Hanamaru-chan-Suspiró la pelinegra mayor-¿Porque no le das a Dia su postre? Comenzará a babear jeje

-E-eso no...-Tartamudeó Dia sonrojada.  
.

.

.  
 **POV Umi**

 _A la deriva... Así me sentía, una extraña oscuridad me rodeaba... Se sentía como la primera vez que había quedado inconsciente después de caer del balcón._ _  
_ _La diferencia era que no sentía dolor, solo me sentía entumecida._ _  
_ _Pero ahora no podía hacer nada más que escuchar algunos ruidos que con el tiempo entendí eran conversaciones. Eso era lo único que me decía que no estaba muerta aún, no podía moverme._ _  
_ _No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado tampoco._

-...Nuestra pequeña Riko lo heredero de ti y no sabes cuánto me alegra- _Esa voz... Maki?_ -...Y Kanan tiene el color de tu cabello, aunque al parecer no solo heredó mi color de ojos si no también, mi mal carácter... Bueno lo compensa ya que es bastante gentil al igual que tú... Lo siento por hacerte esto Umi...- _Escuche unos sollozos y me sentí mal, no tenía que culparla por nada, yo había tomado las decisiones por mi cuenta._ _  
_ _Aunque era cierto que todos estos años nos habíamos hecho mucho daño entre nosotras..._

 _Escuché como entró otra persona y Maki le dijo que podía retirarse._ _  
_ _Me sentí cansada nuevamente y me deje llevar a la inconsciencia de nueva cuenta._

 **Fin POV Umi**  
.

.

Tsubasa partió de regresó a Japón, tenía que velar el estado de Umi, ya había recibido el informe de Anju acerca del coma en el que se encontraba la peli azul. Además de que quería asegurarse de la seguridad de Honoka y su hija. La noticia había destrozado a las Nishikino, más que nada era Kanan la que se sentía responsable de ello.  
La pelirroja no había parado de llorar en brazos de su hermana, Kanan tuvo que llamar a You para que tranquilizara a su pequeña hermana.

Ahora estaba sentada en el jardín de la casa pensando en que haría ahora, quería ver a su madre, pero no podía ir de momento. Kotori la había aconsejado a mantenerse con ella por seguridad, con ella no les faltaría nada.  
Aun así Kanan no se sentía del todo cómoda en la presencia de la peligris por alguna razón.

Su celular vibro en notificación de un texto, era Dia preguntando si se encontraba bien. Kanan decidió que había llegado el momento de hablar claramente con ella.

* * *

 **Bueno termine por fin! Dios me tomo mucho trabajo terminarlo, han sido unas pésimas semanas :v Y deje el oneshot de Eli a la mitad TwT**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, Follows y Favs!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Pov General**

Una peli morada recorrió nerviosa los pasillos de la pequeña farmacia.  
No es que ella fuese descuidada, si no que el último par de semanas había ayudado a Nico con Dia y no se le paso por la mente un pequeño retraso. Hasta que le recordarán que había comido mucho y en efecto así era, como por arte de magia recordó la plática con Nico y ahora la ausencia de su período, la preocupó.

A pesar de que bromeaba con Nico, que incluso lo sugiriese a su rubia un bebé, no se sentía preparada. Después de ayudar a la pelinegra a cuidar de Dia desde que era una pequeña bebé, nunca sintió la necesidad de tener hijos propios. Aún más porque la rusa tenía un horario apretado.  
Con el corazón acelerado se acercó tímidamente a la cajera.

-Disculpe...

-En que puedo ayudarla señorita.-Sonrió cortésmente la dependienta.

-Necesitó una prueba de embarazo...-

.

Kotori salía de su estudio después de terminar algunos bocetos, tenía algunos pendientes antes de prepararse para su viaje de la mañana siguiente. En eso sonó su celular, mientras se dirigió hacía el jardín para tener más privacidad.

-¿Hola? ¿Kazuno-chan?

- _Kotori-sama, está casi hecho lo que me pidió, pero no he podido sacar a Nishikino-san de la habitación..._

-... ¿Y Nico-chan?-Suspiro molesta la peligris.

- _estará de camino pronto..._

-Esperó sea de ayuda o no seré tan benevolente como la última vez, prepara todo y procede como acordamos...-Se detuvo al llegar al jardín y ver a una peli azul que hablaba distraídamente por celular. Al escuchar mencionar el nombre de cierta pelinegra decidió escuchar un poco.

Kanan marcó el número de su hermana mayor y espero.

 _-¿Hola? ¿Kanan?-_ La voz de la pelinegra se escuchaba aliviada, había esperado tener noticias de su hermana.

-Hey Dia...-Suspiro con tristeza la peli azul.

 _-¿Estás bien?-_ Kanan miró al suelo pensando en cómo iba a comenzar.

-Lo estoy...-Contesto indecisa, cosa que noto Dia de inmediato.

- _No suenas bien, ¿paso algo?-_ En la voz de la pelinegra se dejó escuchar la preocupación.

-Mi madre Umi está en coma por mi culpa Dia...-Sollozo la menor.

- _Oh Dios, tranquila Kanan... Estoy segura que no fue tu culp..._

-¡Lo es! Por querer salvarme, ¡sucedió esto!-Interrumpió Kanan histéricamente.

- _Lo siento...-_ La pelinegra no sabía que más decir para tratar de consolar a su hermana, que empezaba a sollozar un poco.

-Pero eso no es todo, sé toda la verdad Dia...

- _¿Lo sabes? ¿Y qué piensas al respecto?-_ Interrogo la mayor con preocupación.

-Lo único que sé es que no puedo perdonar a mi madre Maki por su engaño...-Kanan le contó todo lo que Kotori les dijo a su hermana y a ella.

 _-¿Eh? ¿Engaño?-_ La menor se sorprendió al escuchar la sorpresa en la voz de Dia que continuó-¿Sabes algo raro acerca de esto?

-¿Qué?-Pregunto temerosa.

- _Tengo una borrosa memoria... Pero hasta donde sé, Nishikino mm Maki-san ella no sabía de mi existencia hasta después cuando tenía 3 años... ¿Cómo engaño ella a tu madre?_

-Eso... ¿Por qué Minami-san mentiría?...-Las alarmas de la peli azul se dispararon, algo definitivamente ocultaba la supuesta amiga de su madre Umi y ahora se acrecentaban sus malos presentimientos sobre ella.

- _Kanan deberías de hablar con ella de nuevo, pero con cuidado algo no está bien..._ -La peli azul se quedó en silencio un momento hasta que escucho el sonido de unos arbustos.

-¿Sucede algo malo Kanan-chan?-Sonrió Kotori acercándose a la menor que sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al verla.

.  
-¿A dónde vas mamá?-Preguntó Dia al ver a su madre guardando algunas cosas en una bolsa.

-Tengo algo importante que debo hacer, volveré en un par de horas...

-¿Le aviso a mi tía Nozomi?

-No, ya hable con ella, quédate aquí por favor...

La pelinegra menor la vio dudosa, primero le colgaba su hermana a mitad de conversación y ahora su madre se iba a quien sabe dónde. Algo definitivamente estaba pasando y nadie parecía querer darle respuestas.

-No importa lo que pasé hija, yo siempre hare lo mejor para tu bienestar...-Dia se giró sorprendida para ver que su madre se había marchado.

.  
 **POV Kotori**

 _Abrí los ojos lentamente al sentir los rayos del sol en mi rostro, removiéndome inquieta en la cama y unos brazos cálidos me rodearon. Suspire tranquila y me abracé al cuerpo junto a mí._

 _-Buenos días cariño...-Me dijo para después darme un beso en la frente y tome su rostro entre mis manos para unir nuestros labios en un tierno beso._

 _-Buen día Umi-chan.-Le conteste mientras veía su sonrojado rostro después de besarla._

 _-¿Dormiste bien?-Asentí mientras me levantaba y al mirarla vi que hacía un puchero, haciéndome reír ligeramente._

 _-Quédate un poco más...-Murmuró viéndome con los ojos brillantes._

 _-Debo preparar el desayun...-No me dejó continuar por que estiró su brazo hacía mi llevándome de vuelta a la cama._

 _-Mou Umi-chan~.-reímos mientras rodábamos en la cama. Y cuándo nos detuvimos, quede encima de mi peli azul que tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y susurró._

 _-Kotori, te amo..._

Salí de mi ensoñación al escuchar unos golpes en el piso de abajo, dónde se encontraba el sótano, al parecer mi pequeña prisionera estaba dando problemas, terminé de guardar las cosas que necesitaría más tarde, mi viaje se adelantaría un poco.

-Pronto, Umi-chan haré este sueño realidad...

 **Pov Maki**

-Umi yo... Nunca supe entender mis sentimientos hacia ti, pero me lamente mucho cuando te enteraste de mi hija con Nico, ¿porque sabes?... -Suspire tomando su mano.

-Yo tampoco lo sabía, estaba muy sorprendida. Pensé en decirte pero nunca me diste la oportunidad, cuando estabas esperando a Riko y tuve que enterarme por terceras personas, tuve la certeza de que no me perdonarías aún si te lo dijera...-Tome una pequeña pausa mirando su rostro apacible.

-Pero seguiste a mi lado, pero siempre mi padre me mantuvo ocupada en el hospital y tu silenciosa actitud no ayudo a mejorar nuestra relación... Pero al final siempre quise decírtelo, Dia es mayor que Kanan ¿sabes? Cuando todo termino con Nico y nos separamos, yo no sabía que esperaba a mi hija, pero enfermó y tuve que ayudarla...solo veía a Nico por mi hija... Aunque ahora dudo que cambie algo solo, antes de que termine todo y si logras despertar esperó puedas darme un último beso, para guardar mis sentimientos y dejarte ser feliz, aunque sea sin mí. -Acaricie el cabello de Umi mientras terminaba de susurrar todo aquello.

Me levante de mi lugar y caminé hacía la ventana. Mire por la ventana una última vez, el cielo oscuro lleno de nubes que amenazaban con una tormenta, se asemejaba a mi estado de ánimo los últimos días.  
En definitiva nada estaba resultando bien, Nico no me contestaba las llamadas y desistí cuándo, me envío un texto diciendo que estaban bien.

Salí al oscuro pasillo, me sentía un poco cansada y decidí ir por un café. Todo estaba muy silencioso hasta que sonó la alarma contra incendios.  
Corrí de prisa de vuelta a la habitación de Umi y al girar en el pasillo alguien me sujeto, sentí un paño en mi rostro y perdí la conciencia.

* * *

 **Es corto lo se :v**

 **Ok a partir de aquí se que van a querer matarme xD**

 **¡Pero lo terminare no importa que, espero sigan disfrutando la historia!**


	16. Chapter 16

**POV General**

-Bueno Nico-chan, debe ser una muy buena razón para que estés acá ¿no es cierto?-Tsubasa y Honoka estaban sentadas en la sala de su hogar con una apacible pelinegra frente a ellas.

-la hay, bueno... En realidad traje algo para ustedes...-La pelinegra les mostró un par de paquetes de té a lo que Tsubasa y Honoka la miraron interrogantes.

-Fui a visitar a Rin y Hanayo, entonces me dieron esto para ustedes...-Continuó Nico, la peli naranja se levantó de su asiento más tranquila.

-Bueno lo hubieras dicho antes, ¡iré a preparar un té para todas!-Comentó alegremente mientras se dirigía a la cocina con los paquetes de té en mano.  
La castaña aún veía dudosa a la pelinegra.

-¿En realidad has venido solo por eso?-Se animó a preguntar con calma Tsubasa. Nico se encogió de hombros distraídamente.

-¿Que otro motivo tendría?-Se cruzó de brazos la pelinegra.

-Muchas cosas han pasado, ¿lo sabes no?-Imito su gesto la castaña.

-Son cosas que no son de mi incumbencia Tsubasa-san...-Suspiro la pelinegra desviando la mirada.

-Ni por qué tienen que ver con Maki-san?-Nico negó con la cabeza, antes de que pudiera contestar Honoka regresó con una bandeja con 3 tazas de té y unos manjuus.

-¡Traje unos manjuus! Aquí tienen...-Honoka coloco las tazas de cada una frente a ellas con un manjuu.

-Gracias.-Todas tomaron su respectiva taza y manjuu, Honoka fue la primera en beber del contenido de su taza con alegría al igual que la castaña. Nico solo probó del manjuu.

-¿Y su hija?-Preguntó causalmente la pelinegra. Mientras observaba a las mujeres beber del té.

-Ella esta fuera, en casa de una amiga.-Contestó Tsubasa después de tomar un sorbo. Nico asintió.

-Bueno no habrá problema entonces...-Murmuró la pelinegra a lo que la castaña la miró con duda para después sentirse somnolienta.

-Que...-Intentó decir algo coherente y sintió como su esposa se dejaba caer contra ella, estaba inconsciente y pronto ella lo estuvo también.

Nico se levantó de su lugar y busco los celulares de ambas, para luego apagar los aparatos. Se cercioro que ambas dormían e hizo una llamada.

-Leah-san puedes venir ya...-Fue todo lo que dijo para ir hacia la puerta. Fue hacía su coche de dónde sacó un par de cuerdas y cintas adhesivas.

Leah llego inmediatamente pues esperaba la llamada de la pelinegra. Ambas enteraron a la casa rápidamente y entre las dos arrastraron a las dueñas de la casa a la habitación de invitados, donde las amarraron y amordazaron.  
Nico cerro con llave la puerta, fue a la cocina por los paquetes de té y tiró el resto de té que estaba en la tetera. Abrió un paquete de té y lo rocío en los manjuus dejándolos en la mesa por si acaso la pequeña You regresaba.  
Salió de la casa junto a Leah con destino al hospital Nishikino.

Riko se despertó al escuchar unos golpes en el piso de abajo, de sentía cansada. Había llorado mucho y lo único qué la había calmado había sido la voz de You haciéndola dormir. Se extrañó de no ver a su hermana en la habitación y se alarmó al volver a escuchar los ruidos.

Rápidamente salio de la habitación y bajo las escaleras con cautela para ver como una peligris arrastraba a su hermana, que intentaba soltarse en vano. Se quedó paralizada sin saber qué hacer y temerosa regreso a su habitación.  
Pensó en llamar a la policía pero lo descartó y mejor llamó a You.

- _Riko-chan estas mejor..._

-¿¡You-chan!? ¡No sé qué hacer!-Interrumpió la pelirroja a su novia, que se asustó de inmediato.

-¿ _Que sucede? Me estas asustando…_

-¡Mi hermana! Kanan! E-ella... Ella estaba siendo atacada por Kotori-san!-Tartamudeó Riko de forma alterada.

- _¡cálmate! ¿Dónde estás?_

-En la habitación, no se dio cuenta que las vi...

-Cierra la puerta ¡No! Espera eso la alertara, finge dormir así no te hará nada espero, llamaré a mamá Tsu para que haga algo, si es posible escapa en cuanto tengas oportunidad...-Riko escuchó pasos fuera de la habitación y rápidamente colgó al tiempo que se recostaba en la cama topándose con las sabanas. Trató de tranquilizarse, respiró profundamente tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón...

La peligris entro silenciosamente sin tocar la puerta, se cercioro de que la pelirroja dormía y al no ver ningún movimiento sospechoso buscó el celular de la menor y lo guardo en su bolsillo. Salió de la habitación para cerrarla con llave.  
Riko suspiro aliviada con el corazón que le latía a mil, temblaba ligeramente. Ahora solo tenía que buscar la forma de escapar sin que la atraparan. Y más a ahora que se habían quedado sin poder comunicarse con You o alguien más.

Nico llegó al hospital junto a Leah y fue a reunirse con la Kazuno mayor. Tenían un par de horas para preparar el traslado de Umi. Kotori ya venía en camino. Tenían que estar listas para su llegada, Sarah como enfermera preparó lo que necesitaría la peli azul. Mientras Nico consiguió algo para dormir a Maki. También se encargó de revisar todas las salidas. Leah se encargaría de neutralizar a Anju y a Erena. Todo tenían que hacerlo con mucho sigilo.

-Bien ¿cada una sabe lo que debe hacer?-Preguntó Leah a su hermana que estaba junto a Nico, ambas asintieron.  
Leah activó la alarma contra incendios.

.  
You marco el número de su madre Tsubasa con insistencia, pero la llamada nunca conectó, confundida marco de nuevo obteniendo el mismo resultado. Decidió marcar a su otra madre y sucedió lo mismo. Ambos celulares se encontraban apagados.

-What's up, You-chan?-Preguntó una rubia cuando regreso la peligris a la habitación donde se encontraban estudiando. La mayor era tutora de You y una buena amiga suya.

-Tengo un problema y mis madres no contestan, debo volver a casa Mari-chan...-Comentó preocupada la menor tomando sus cosas.

-¿Es algo malo?-La rubia pregunto seria, pues sabia lo alegre que era su amiga y para tener ese semblante preocupado debía ser algo grave.

-Mi novia está en problemas...-

-¡Oh! ¿Tu pequeña novia que está de viaje? Se perdió o ¿algo así?-You negó con la cabeza.

-Es algo más grave que eso creo que está en peligro...

-No creo que debas regresar a tu casa You-chan, puede ser peligroso... Quédate aquí mientras tus madres aparecen please...-Razonó con You la rubia, le preocupaba que algo le pudiera pasar a su amiga.

-No me puedo quedar sin hacer nada, ¡Riko-chan me necesita!-Se alteró la peli gris.

-Take it easy You-chan, si algo te sucede también no podrás ayudarla-La tomo por los hombros intentando relajarla.

-Si mi mamá Tsu no aparece ¿qué puedo hacer yo?-Se sentó en el suelo deprimida la menor.

-¿Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte?-Se ofreció la mayor.

-¡Eso es! ¡Mari-chan, Necesitó tomar un vuelo!-

-Claro You-chan... ¿Wait wait, what?

-¡Necesito ir a salvar a Riko-chan! -Se levantó enseguida pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más el sonido de un celular alertó a ambas chicas.

-Ah es el mío...Hello Honey?-Era Dia por lo que la rubia le contestó alegremente.

- _¿Mari estás en Tokyo?-_

-Yes~ necesitas algo Honey?

- _Necesito un favor Mari..._

-Claro Honey, también necesitas salir del país?-Rió levemente la rubia a lo que You la miró ladeando la cabeza.

- _Eso bueno n-no... A-algo así_ -Tartamudeo Dia nerviosa pero Mari solto un risita.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con tu sexy hermanita? ¿It is not like this?  
 _  
_ _-¿¡C-como lo sabes!?_ _  
_  
-Esas hermanas Nishikino sí que son very important people! Tengo aquí a alguien con el mismo problema...-Puso en altavoz la llamada e hizo que You le contará lo sucedido a Dia, ambas querían ayudar a las hermanas. Aunque You no preguntó el motivo del por qué Dia conocía a Kanan asumió que eran amigas y no preguntó nada más. Su prioridad era ayudar a Riko.

Dia Propuso ir al hospital Nishikino en busca de ayuda de su madre Maki, después de todo la involucraba a ella también, You y ella irían. Mari intentaría comunicarse con Riko para ayudarla a regresar, Ella tenía contactos en Italia por una empresa de la familia O'hara y era más fácil enviar por ellas de ese modo.

.  
-¿A dónde vas Diacchi?-La peli morada venia llegando de la farmacia y se encontró con una pelinegra que guardaba un par de cosas en un pequeño bolso de forma apresurada.

-Yo... -Dia miro al suelo sin saber que decir. Nozomi miró la bolsa que tenía en la mano y sonrió levemente.

-Ayuda a Nicocchi, por favor... Yo sé qué harás lo correcto.-Dijo para después entrar al baño. Cuando Nico le dijo que regresaría a Tokyo suspuso que tenía algo que ver con Maki. Y tal como pensó Dia también había decidido ir, solo esperaba que nadie resultara herido.

.  
Dia se reunió con You afueras del hospital Nishikino, después de unas horas desde que había llamado a Mari y se había enterado de la situación de sus hermanas.

-Kira-san buenas noches.-Saludo Dia apenas vio a la peligris que se veía un poco inquieta.

-¿Yazawa-san?-Pregunto dudosa la chica.

-Puedes llamarme Dia, vamos a buscar a Maki-san...-Le sonrió la peli negra.

-¿Conoces a Maki-san desdé hace tiempo Dia-san?-La pelinegra pensó un poco su respuesta.

-Bueno eso... Si.-Dia no sabía que tanto podía decirle a la menor y solo contestó eso.  
Entraron al hospital que estaba inusualmente silencioso. Casi no había personal rondando por ahí.

-Sera mejor ir con cuidado You-san...-Le advirtió la mayor mientras se dirigían hacia la oficina de Maki. Todo parecía muy sospechoso.  
Tocaron la puerta pero nadie contestó, por lo que entraron en silencio para ver la oficina vacía.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos Dia-san?-Preguntó desesperada You pues parecía que todos habían desaparecido.

-Vayamos a preguntar por la habitación de Umi-san, es probable que este con ella...-Le contestó con calma Dia.

Ambas salieron de la oficina con dirección a la recepción cuando un ruido las alertó de pronto, era la alarma contra incendios.

* * *

 **Ufff! Recién salido del horno! bueno tuve que dividir el capitulo por que si no quedaría incompleto y tendría que subirlo hasta la próxima semana y no xD**

 **Espero los saltos de tiempo no sean muy confusos, realmente me costo escribirlo sin confundirme :v**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	17. Chapter 17

**POV General**

Una pelirroja caminaba nerviosa por la habitación, estaba encerrada e incomunicada. Comenzaba a desesperarse. Habían pasado al menos dos horas desde que Kotori la encerrase. Más que nada le preocupaba su hermana Kanan, le preocupaba el saber si estaba herida o no. Ya había buscado la forma de escapar en vano, pues la única manera era intentar salir por la estrecha ventana y estando en un segundo piso lo hacía riesgoso.

Pero no tenía opción por lo que abrió la ventana y suspiró armándose de valor.  
Con cuidado fue sacando su cuerpo por la ventana, primero una pierna, después la otra, llevaba la mitad del cuerpo fuera cuando sintió que se atoraba, Riko entró en pánico. Se revolvió nerviosa intentando acomodarse para poder salir completamente y al girar su torso logró salir completamente sintiendo un ligero ardor en el hombro. Apenas logro sostenerse de la ventana evitando caer y respiró aliviada.

Había un pequeño tejado por el que camino por la orilla hasta llegar al árbol a un lado de este. Trepó por el árbol y poco antes de que Riko pudiera aferrarse bien al tronco sintió una punzada en el hombro lo que hizo que soltara su agarre haciendo que cayera. Sintió el duro golpe contra el pasto que, le dejo desorientada por unos segundos.  
La pelirroja abrió los ojos dolorida e intento ponerse de pie con dificultad, el hombro le ardía y su tobillo dolía cuando apoyaba su peso en el, tenía que caminar con cuidado.

Se dirigió hacia la casa sorprendiéndose de que estuviera desierta, ningún empleado se veía a la vista, lo prefirió así ya que no confiaba en la ayudaran. Entró silenciosamente y mirando hacia todos lados se dirigió al sótano de la casa. La puerta estaba cerrada, suspiró frustrada, no se veía ninguna llave cerca y Riko dudaba que Kotori la hubiera dejado ahí.  
 _¿You-chan que puedo hacer?_... Pensó triste. Y recordó que se suponía que Tsubasa las ayudaría, tenía que comunicarse con You nuevamente, seguramente de esa forma podría ayudar a su hermana.

Fue hacia uno de los teléfonos de la casa y marcó nerviosa el número de su novia.

 _-¡Hi~!-_ contestó una voz que no era la de You pero reconocía.

-¿Eh? ¿O'hara-san?-Al parecer la amiga de You tenía su celular.

 _-¿Riko-chan? ¿Estás bien?-_ La voz de la rubia cambió a una seria al reconocer quien llamaba.

-¿Dónde está You-chan? ¿¡Le sucedió algo?!-Preguntó Riko de forma preocupada.

 _-¡Tranquila! Ella está bien, necesito que me digas tu ubicación exacta, mandaré algunos de mis hombres para que las ayuden..._

Después de la llamada con Mari, Riko se sintió un poco más aliviada, aunque seguía preocupada por su hermana que seguía encerrada. Mientras esperaba la ayuda, camino por la casa buscando cualquier cosa la ayudase a abrir la puerta pero su búsqueda no duró mucho, se sentía agotada y dolorida. Por lo que se sentó recargándose contra la puerta que aprisionaba a su hermana.

Había pasado alrededor de una tortuosa hora cuando escucho el sonido de un auto estacionarse, se levantó de su lugar y fue a abrir la puerta. Frente a ella aparecieron al menos 6 personas vestidas con trajes negros, destacó entre el grupo una mujer pelinegra de ojos violetas que hablaba por radio.

-Así es, hemos llegado... Procederemos a sacar a las Nishikino, Sasahara fuera-La mujer se acercó a Riko revisando sus heridas.

-Tranquila Nishikino-san, ¿puede guiarnos hacia su hermana?-Riko asintió nerviosa. Y junto a Sasahara los guió hacia el sótano.

Después de que derribaron la puerta, un par de hombres bajaron al sótano, los otros vigilaban los alrededores y pese a que Sasahara insistió en que Riko se quedara en el auto, la pelirroja no quiso hasta ver a su hermana a salvo.

Cuándo los hombres subieron, uno de ellos llevaba en brazos a una peli azul inconsciente.

-Sasahara la chica está herida, debemos apresurarnos para atender sus heridas...-Riko se estremeció al ver el estado de su hermana. Las muñecas estaban enrojecidas y sangraban un poco, tenía un par de golpes en el rostro y tenía algunas manchas de sangre en la ropa. No pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas salieran de sus ojos al ver a su querida hermana de esa forma.

Fueron llevadas a la camioneta para ponerlas a salvo de ese lugar, con dirección al aeropuerto.

.

.

.  
 _Tocaron la puerta pero nadie contestó, por lo que entraron en silencio para ver la oficina vacía._

 _-¿Y ahora que hacemos Dia-san?-Preguntó desesperada You pues parecía que todos habían desaparecido._

 _-Vayamos a preguntar por la habitación de Umi-san, es probable que este con ella...-Le contestó con calma Dia._

 _Ambas salieron de la oficina con dirección a la recepción cuando un ruido las alertó, era la alarma contra incendios._

-¡Salgamos de aquí Dia-san!-Se apresuró a decir You que fue detenida del brazo por la pelinegra.

-Esto es extraño, no parece haber fuego... Hay algo muy sospechoso aquí, ¡busquemos la habitación de Umi-san rápido! -Exclamó Dia mientras corría hacía las escaleras seguida de You. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Apenas llegaron al piso donde se encontraban la mayor parte de las habitaciones miraron algo que las alarmó.  
Alguien arrastraba un cuerpo, You quiso correr a ayudar pero Dia volvió a detenerla y la hizo que guardara silencio.

Se acercaron con cuidado sin ser vistas y Dia abrió los ojos horrorizada, su madre Nico era quién arrastraba el cuerpo de una pelirroja con la ayuda de otra mujer.

 _¿Por qué?_ Pensó conmocionada, ¿ _mi madre ayuda a Minami-san? ¿Es uno de sus cómplices?_

Pensaba en miles de cosas del por qué su madre ayudaría a Kotori pero ninguna tenía sentido. ¿Realmente quería quedarse con Maki-san? Comenzaba a enfadarse, cuándo las chicas miraron que encerraban a la pelirroja y se iban, se acercaron a la puerta de la habitación.

-You-san ¿puedes intentar sacar a Maki-san? Yo buscaré la habitación de Umi-san...-La menor la vio con duda.

-¿Segura? Pueden ser peligrosas esas mujeres y si ¿mejor te acompañó?...-Intentó discutir You. La pelinegra negó con la cabeza.

-Estaré bien...-Dijo rápidamente y corrió en la misma dirección en la que fue su madre.  
Le debía muchas respuestas, pero sobretodo, la detendría de hacer lo que fuese que planeara.

.

.

.

-Bien ¿cada una sabe lo que debe hacer?-Preguntó Leah a su hermana que estaba junto a Nico, ambas asintieron.  
Leah activó la alarma contra incendios.

Cada una tomo un camino diferente dentro del hospital, la primera en actuar fue Leah quien se encargó de noquear a Anju que vigilaba la habitación de la peliazul, Erena no se veía por ningún lado y la pelinegra que se encargó de emboscar y dormir a Maki regreso donde Leah.

-¿Porque la está ayudando Yazawa-san?- Pregunto Kazuno mientras arrastraba a una pelirroja inconsciente con ayuda de la pelinegra.

 **Flashback**

 _-Tenemos cambió de planes...-Le anunció la peligris, que había estado diciéndole a la peli negra los planes que tenía._

 _-¿Por qué?-Preguntó seria Nico._

 _-Yo no contaba con que Umi-chan intentará matarse con Nishikino... Ahora te toca terminar lo que ella empezó, ya que al parecer está en coma y si despierta será un problema..._

 _-Después de todo lo que ha pasado, ¿continuarás con tus planes?_

 _-No me rendiré hasta recuperar lo que por derecho es mío... Después de todo esto es amor de verdad..._

 **Fin del flashback**

Nico recordó claramente la llamada de la peligris de hace un par de días, se escuchaba alterada, diferente a aquella vez que la había amenazado con el asunto de su hija con ese tono de voz tranquilo.

-Todo se ha salido de control y no quiero que Kotori vaya a lastimar a mi hija si las cosas no le resultan.-Dijo desviando la mirada.

La mujer menor asintió pensativa, dejaron el cuerpo inconsciente de la doctora Nishikino en una habitación vacía y la encerraron con llave.

Fueron por una camilla después de ello, tenían que apresurarse a sacar a la peli azul.

* * *

 **Recién salido del horno! quedo a medias lo siento!**

 **Pero estos días no he tenido tiempo de escribir, así que me tardare en el siguiente :c**

 **Gracias por continuar hasta aquí!**


	18. Chapter 18

...

 _-Estaré bien...-Dijo rápidamente Dia y corrió en la misma dirección en la que fue su madre.  
Le debía muchas respuestas, pero, sobre todo la detendría de hacer lo que fuese que planeara._

Dia tuvo que apresurarse para no perder de vista a su madre, tal como pensó, ellas entraron a una habitación que dedujo era la de Umi.

\- ¿Por qué? -Inquirió mientras entraba a la habitación donde estaban Nico y Leah, sorprendiéndolas a ambas.

Leah saco un arma de sus bolsillos y apuntó en dirección a Dia, haciendo que Nico se alarmara.

\- ¡Espera Leah! Yo me encargó de ella, ve a preparar lo demás...

-Pero Yazawa-san, Kotori-sama dijo que...-Nico no dejó que continuará y fue con Dia llevándosela del brazo fuera de la habitación.

Cuando estuvieron fuera Dia se soltó del agarre con brusquedad.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? -Pregunto furiosamente Nico.

\- ¿Eso es lo que yo me pregunto, Mamá que crees que haces? -Replicó en el mismo tono Dia.

-Dia no puedo explicarlo ahora...

\- ¡Lo harás! ¿Como pudiste lastimar a Maki-san?

-Eso... Vete de aquí Dia, por favor...

\- ¡No madre! Deja de ocultarme cosas, ya soy lo suficientemente grande para escuchar la verdad... No más secretos...-Nico miro a su alrededor y decidió llevar a Dia a una habitación cercana. Había llegado el momento de confesar todo.  
Nico se armó de valor y prosiguió a relatar todo a Dia que la miraba seriamente.

-Había decidido contarle a Maki-chan de tu existencia, solo una nota le mandaría... No la necesitaba, pero creí que tenía el derecho de saberlo... Habían pasado muchas cosas y Nozomi me convenció de que sería lo mejor. -Nico hizo una breve pausa suspirando. -Mande la carta al hospital y por alguna razón terminó en manos del padre de Maki, él me amenazó con llevarte de mi lado porque, Maki aún no daba señales de herederos, quién lo evitó fue Kotori. Ella me dio su apoyo y protección...

\- ¿Qué hay de mis tías Nozomi y Eli? -Interrumpió Dia.

-Para ese momento... Ellas estaban en el extranjero, estaba desesperada y acepté su ayuda, ella tenía negocios con Nishikino y lo convenció de alguna forma y afortunadamente Umi estaba embarazada y nos dejó en paz, pero quedé en deuda con Kotori...

\- ¿Entonces mamá, no te interesa Maki-san...? -Suplico Dia, entendía que su madre estuvo desesperada. Pero nunca le había aclarado si aún tenía sentimientos por la pelirroja.

-Eso es otro asunto, lo importante es... Que le di mi palabra a Kotori, yo siempre cumplo con ella... Temo de lo que vaya a pasar después de esto. Hice y hare lo que tenga que hacer protegerte, déjame ir Dia...

La mencionada no se movió de su lugar bloqueando la puerta.

-Estaremos bien, es mi turno de protegerte...-Sentenció y salió rápidamente cerrando la puerta.  
Nico golpeó la puerta con desesperación.

-Dia! ¡Abre por favor!, Kotori es peligrosa!

-Dijiste que ella no me haría daño...

-En estos momentos ya no estoy tan segura! ¡Por favor abre la puerta! -Rogó con desesperación la pelinegra a su hija.  
Fue en vano, Dia se había ido sin escuchar eso último.

…

You caminaba insegura por los pasillos desiertos del hospital, tenía que encontrar a la pelirroja sin que nadie la atrapara en el proceso. Estuvo revisando las puertas de las habitaciones por donde habían pasado aquellas mujeres anteriormente y finalmente encontró la que estaba cerrada con llave, supuso que en esa se encontraba Maki.  
Mientras forzaba la cerradura escuchó el ruido de un helicóptero que se escuchaba a lo lejos.

Daba gracias a que su madre Tsubasa le había enseñado un par de trucos y finalmente pudo abrir la puerta. Tal como sospechó la doctora estaba amarrada en el piso inconsciente. Con rapidez la desató, pero la pelirroja no despertaba. La recostó en el suelo y la llamó por su nombre repetidas ocasiones.  
You buscaba por la habitación algo de alcohol cuando un quejido la alertó, Maki estaba despertando.

\- ¡Maki-san! ¿Se encuentra bien? -You ayudo a la pelirroja a ponerse de pie, pero está se tabaleó y la peli grisácea la sostuvo para que mejor se sentará.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué está pasando? -La mayor estaba desorientada y un poco mareada.

\- ¿Estamos en el hospital, sabe quién la atacó? -Maki se sentía muy débil, pero intentó recordar el momento antes de quedar inconsciente.

\- ¡¿No lo sé... ¡¿Dónde... ¡¿Dónde está Umi?!-La doctora parecía recuperarse, recordó la alarma contra incendios ya que el incesante ruido no la ayudaba a calmarse.

-Dia-san dijo que la buscaría...-Maki parpadeo confundida, por qué razón su hija estaba ahí? Algo malo estaba pasando.

Intentó ponerse de pie con ayuda de You.

-You-san ayúdame a llegar a la habitación de Umi...

-Pero la alarma... Hay algún incendio, tenemos que ponernos a salvo...-La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

-No hay señales de fuego, algo malo está pasando. - _Y quiero asegurarme que Umi esté bien..._ Pensó para si Maki, mientras caminaban hacia la habitación de la peli azul.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, esta se encontraba vacía. El corazón de la doctora comenzó a latir de forma errática y se le formo un nudo en la garganta.

Recorrió la habitación mientras se tambaleaba en el proceso, desesperada miro hacia todos los lugares no encontrando rastro de nada.

El sonido del helicóptero que había escuchado You las alerto.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¡No había ningún traslado programado… Umi! -Grito alarmada Maki al darse cuenta.

-Que sucede Maki-san? – Pregunto preocupada You.

\- ¡Tenemos que ir a la azotea! ¡Rápido! - Maki intento correr, pero sintió un mareo que la hizo detener sus pasos.

-Sosténgase de mi Maki-san – Propuso You al ver el estado de la doctora.

Ambas caminaron rápidamente hacia las escaleras, subiendo con un poco de dificultad debido al estado de Maki.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, encontraron el helicóptero esperando, había un par de personas ahí, al mismo tiempo se abrieron las puertas del elevador especial y de ahí salió una camilla que era empujada por un par de enfermeras, una de ellas, pelirroja la reconoció como una de sus empleadas.

Al salir la camilla donde efectivamente llevaban a Umi, una de las personas salió del helicóptero.

Vestida impecablemente bajo de ahí la persona que menos esperaba ver en ese momento, Minami Kotori.

* * *

 **Ha pasado un tiempo! Para los que no estaban enterados, la historia estaba en hiatus... el aviso lo di en la pag de Facebook (link en mi perfil)**

 **Estamos llegando al final, o eso espero xD**

 **Una enorme disculpa por el retraso, tratare de no demorar en el siguiente!**

 **Espero sigan apoyando la historia!**


	19. Chapter 19

.../...

Cuando llegaron a su destino, encontraron el helicóptero esperando, había un par de personas ahí, al mismo tiempo se abrieron las puertas del elevador especial y de ahí salió una camilla que era empujada por un par de enfermeras, una de ellas, la pelirroja le reconoció como una de sus empleadas.

Al salir la camilla donde efectivamente llevaban a Umi, una de las personas salió del helicóptero.

Vestida impecablemente bajo de ahí la persona que menos esperaba ver en ese momento, Minami Kotori.

 _¿Qué es lo que Kotori hace aquí?_ Se preguntaba Maki y al mismo tiempo comenzaba a sentir un nudo en el estómago.  
Todo quedaba claro para ella, Kotori quería llevarse a su esposa... _¿Umi realmente va a dejarme?_  
La tristeza comenzó a filtrarse en su corazón.

 _Si ella va a dejarme al menos que me lo diga directamente._ Pensó con furia, dispuesta a ir a encarar a Kotori se levantó de su lugar y giró su atención hacia You.

\- ¿You puedes quedarte aquí? Se que me cubrirás si pasa algo malo, pero no quiero que te vayas a arriesgar... A partir de ahora yo me hare cargo. -You la miro sorprendida mientras la pelirroja le daba la espalda y caminaba en dirección hacia Kotori.

…/…

\- ¿Está todo bien Nozomi-chan? -Pregunto una castaña, la peli morada no respondió.  
Solo mantuvo su mano sobre su vientre y suspiró.

-Todo es incierto en este momento Hanayo-chan...

\- ¿Es porque Nico-chan se fue de regreso? O ¿por otra razón? - Hanayo bebió de su té mientras esperaba la respuesta de su amiga.

\- Creo que debo hacer una llamada, ahora regreso... -Nozomi se levantó y se dirigió a buscar su celular. En este había un mensaje de su rubia diciendo que la extrañaba, esto le dio ánimos para hacer la llamada que esperaba no complicaría más las cosas y que resolviera sus incógnitas.  
Marcó y esperó pacientemente.

- _Hello~!_ -Contestaron de la otra línea.

…/…

Riko miraba el rostro sereno de su hermana mayor que dormía.  
Hacía un par de horas que las habían rescatado de la casa de Kotori, ambas habían recibido atención médica. Ella tenía un ligero esguince en el tobillo y el hombro lastimado. Su preocupación era su hermana, ella al parecer había recibido una paliza al intentar resistirse de Kotori.

Cuando la sacaron del sótano su estado era deplorable, además de que se encontraba sedada.  
Kanan solo había despertado una vez desdé aquello, ahora ambas estaban a salvo con gente de O'hara protegiéndolas y por órdenes de Mari, ambas estaban en un avión privado que las llevaría de regreso a Japón.

Estarían prontamente en casa... _Casa_... La menor de las hermanas Nishikino estaba preocupada, realmente ¿podían ser las cosas como antes? _En definitiva no_... Ella había estado siempre absorta en su propia felicidad con You, que no prestaba atención a su alrededor.

No era de extrañar para ella el comportamiento tensó entre sus madres. Desde que recordaba había sido así, no lo había visto de esa forma hasta que comenzó a sentir algo más por su mejor amiga You, ¿realmente sus madres se querían? A pesar de que siempre veía un cierto brillo misterioso en los ojos de su pelirroja madre que, era correspondido por una insegura mirada de su otra mamá.

Ahora comenzaba a dudarlo, la hizo sentirse insegura de todo y sintió como comenzaba a estrujarse su corazón.

-La que recibió una paliza y que debería de llorar soy yo...- A Riko la sorprendió la voz de su hermana que sonaba ligeramente ronca.  
Kanan sujeto suavemente su mano y trato de sonreír.

La pelirroja se aferró a Kanan en un efusivo abrazo, estaba aliviada de que despertará y no pudo evitar más que llorar mientras ambas se abrazaban y se consolaban entre si.

You veía con temor la escena frente a sus ojos, tenía que hacer algo, pero no sabía que, aquellos hombres parecían peligrosos. Un pequeño ruido la alertó y para su sorpresa una pelinegra se acercó a ella.

\- ¡Dia-san! ¡Qué bueno que este bien! ¿Dónde estaba? - Pregunto You aliviada.

-Necesitaba encontrar algo...- Dicho esto, Dia saco un arma de su abrigo asustando a la peligris.

\- ¿¡Que hará con eso!? - Se alteró la peligris y dudo de preguntarle de donde la había obtenido.

-Ayudar a Maki-san... Esos tipos de ahí están armados y necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos. - Hablo decididamente la pelinegra mientras observaba a su alrededor.

\- ¿La sabe usar al menos?

-No exactamente, pero...- En esos momentos You sintió un poco de confianza y le quito con cuidado el arma.

-Para nuestra fortuna, yo sé un poco de esto... Así que me hare cargo de ella...-aunque la pelinegra la vio con desconfianza por un momento no le quedó otra opción que confiar en la menor. Seria mas inseguro si ella no la sabia usar y tenían un accidente por eso.

-Deberíamos distraer a el piloto del helicóptero, así evitaremos que huyan y...

\- ¿Está segura de hacer esto? Maki-san me dijo que no interfiera... -Dudo la peligris.

-Necesitará de toda la ayuda posible... Además, alguien más nos estará ayudando. -Le comentó segura.

-Bien, ¿quién nos ayuda y cuál es tu plan Dia-san? –

…/…

Kotori identificó prontamente a la doctora y sonrió. Mientras la pelirroja se acomodaba su bata y se paraba frente a ella.

-Necesitan un permiso del director del hospital para los traslados...-Dijo indiferente la doctora al tiempo que metía sus manos a los bolsillos de su bata blanca.

-Hehe... Es una sorpresa, no muy agradable verte, pero, hola Maki-chan - En ningún momento la peligris dejo de sonreírle a Maki.

Dos tipos que acompañaban a Kotori se colocaron frente a Maki de manera amenazadora. Pero la pelirroja no titubeo y se mantuvo firme.

-Tranquilos... Déjenme esto a mi...-Kotori hizo que ambos hombres se alejaran de Maki y se cruzó de brazos mientras la observaba detenidamente.

\- ¿Y bien? - preguntó impaciente Maki. También observó a Kotori y noto las ojeras que apenas se distinguían por el maquillaje, al igual que unos leves moretones.

-Pensé que Nico-chan cumpliría su palabra, pero ya veo que no.…-Contestó indiferentemente mientras se pasaba una mano por el cuello.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- ese comentario confundió a la pelirroja.

-Bueno es obvio que tenía que recibir ayuda de alguien de tu entorno no? Pero me ocupare de ella más tarde, ahora si me disculpas nos tenemos que irnos...

- _¿Tenemos?_ ¿Quiénes? -Kotori sonrió ante la pregunta.

-Claro que Umi-chan y yo...-Contestó alegre la peligris y eso irritó claramente a Maki.

-No te permitiré que te la lleves...-Declaró la pelirroja apretando los puños.

-Vamos Maki-chan, no hagas las cosas más difíciles, esta pelea ya la has perdido...

\- ¿A que le tienes miedo? - Kotori se comenzaba a impacientar. - Umi me amara siempre a mí, como hasta ahora ¿lo sabes no? Aunque te la lleves, no olvides a nuestras hijas que nos unirán por siempre...

-Oh tus queridas hijas... ¿Sabes al menos dónde están? - Interrumpió Kotori sonriendo de pronto.  
Esto provocó a Maki temor y en su mirada violeta se reflejó la ira pura.

* * *

 **Maki se pondra violenta D:**

 **Bueno he tratado de no demorar tanto esta vez, el siguiente se me esta complicando debido a la accion que habra asi que...**

 **Gracias por seguir apoyando la historia! _:D**


	20. Chapter 20

...

 _-Deberíamos distraer a el piloto del helicóptero, asi evitaremos que huyan y..._

 _-¿Estas segura de hacer esto? Maki-san me dijo que no interfiera... -Dudo la peligris._

 _-Necesitará de toda la ayuda posible... Además alguien más nos estará ayudando. -Le comentó segura._

 _-Bien, quien nos ayuda y ¿cuál es tu plan Dia-san? –_

En ese momento, una peli morada se acercó a ellas sorprendiendo a You que la reconoció al instante.

\- ¡¿Toudo-san?! - La mujer asintió pero no dijo nada.

\- ¿La conoces You-san? - Curiosa la pelinegra miro a ambas.

\- Ella es una de las guardias de Mari-chan y amiga de mi mamá Tsu... - Se encogió de hombros You.

\- Estaba aquí por mi cuenta pero O'hara Mari me pidió que las ayudará, cuando regrese había perdido contacto con Anju y Tsubasa... - You de preocupó al escuchar eso último.

\- ¿Entonces Dia-san? ¿Qué hacemos? - ansiosa la peligris miro hacía el helicóptero.

\- Solo hay dos guardias y dos enfermeras dentro del helicóptero, ustedes sacarán a Umi-san mientras yo hago de distracción...

\- Pero es peligroso Dia-san...- discutió la peli gris.

\- Sera menos sospechoso de esa forma, no queremos alertarlos antes de tiempo. - Interrumpió Erena.

* * *

Nico miraba alrededor de la habitación con desesperación, necesita encontrar una forma de salir y tenía que ser rápido.

 _Esa loca de Kotori, no la perdonaré si le hace algo a Dia._

Enfocó su vista en la ventana cerrada, no tenía barrotes...

* * *

 _-Bueno es obvio que tenía que recibir ayuda de alguien de tu entorno no? Pero me ocupare de ella más tarde, ahora si me disculpas nos tenemos que irnos..._

 _\- ¿Tenemos? ¿Quiénes? -Kotori sonrió ante la pregunta._

 _-Claro que Umi-chan y yo...-Contestó alegre la peligris y eso irritó claramente a Maki._

 _-No te permitiré que te la lleves...-Declaró la pelirroja apretando los puños._

 _-Vamos Maki-chan, no hagas las cosas más difíciles, esta pelea ya la has perdido..._

 _\- ¿A que le tienes miedo? - Kotori se comenzaba a impacientar. - Umi me amara siempre a mí, como hasta ahora ¿lo sabes no? Aunque te la lleves, no olvides a nuestras hijas que nos unirán por siempre..._

 _\- Oh tus queridas hijas... ¿Sabes al menos dónde están? - Interrumpió Kotori sonriendo de pronto._  
 _Esto provocó a Maki temor y en su mirada violeta se reflejó la ira pura._

\- ¿Eh? Vaya es la misma mirada que me dio Kanan-chan hehe... - Eso pareció ser suficiente incentivo para la pelirroja que decidió abalanzarse contra Kotori.

Rápidamente le propinó un golpe directo al rostro que no pudo esquivar la peligris, antes de que pudiera procesarlo los hombres que la acompañaban también reaccionaron pero, antes de que pudieran acercarse a ambas mujeres, Kotori los detuvo.

\- Dije que me ocupare de ella, terminen de subir la camilla y prepárense para irnos... - dijo limpiándose la sangre que salía de su labio.  
Maki quiso evitar que subieran la camilla de Umi, pero antes de poder acercarse Kotori también la golpeó.  
La pelirroja trato de evitarlo pero un repentino mareo la hizo tambalear y Kotori se fue encima de ella, ambas quedaron en el suelo, aún a pesar de estar bajo Kotori, Maki no dejo de corresponder los golpes también.

Como pudo la pelirroja logró patear a la peligris en el estómago y pudo ponerse de pie, trato de correr hacia el helicóptero pero un violento tirón de su bata la obligo a tropezar y detenerse.

La peligris tiro de ella y la pateó contra una pared cercana donde se impactó, dejando a la doctora desorientada quejándose en el piso, la pelirroja sintió la sangre emanar de un lado de su cabeza por el golpe, sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas.

\- Pensé que pegarías, más duro que tu hija pero me equivoque...-Rió la peligris mientras respiraba agitada y Maki la miro con odio sin poder levantarse aún, solo atino a sentarse y sujetar su herida.

\- ¡ _¿_ Que les hiciste!?-Le gritó enfurecida mientras intentaba en vano ponerse de pie.

\- Nada que no merecieran, no querían cooperar.- Le contestó Kotori encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¡Umi nunca te perdonara por hacerles daño! - La sangre manchaba ahora su blanca bata, tenía que levantarse.

\- Ella no tiene por qué saberlo... - Unos ruidos provenientes del helicóptero la interrumpió.- ¿Que está sucediendo ahí? –

Uno de los guardias salió del helicóptero sosteniendo a una pelinegra para que no escapara.

\- Dia... -susurro con temor la doctora. ¿ _Porque Dia está aquí?_ Perpleja miro a su hija.

Kotori sonrió mientras veía como traían a la chica hacia ella.

\- Bueno si es nada menos que Dia-chan, ¿reunión familiar? - La pelinegra no contestó. Kotori se cruzó de brazos y se acercó a Dia mientras hablaba.

\- Parece que podre saldar cuentas con Nico-chan antes de lo planeado, ¿dónde está tu madre? - Inquirió Kotori mientras la miraba fijamente.

\- No lo sé. -Contestó secamente Dia desviando la vista. Kotori se puso frente a ella y la tomo del rostro con un poco de brusquedad.

\- ¿También te harás la difícil? - Dia se quejó levemente por el fuerte agarre.

\- ¡Déjala en paz Kotori! -Hablo Maki que ya se había puesto de pie y hacía un intentó por querer acercarse.

\- Sabes Maki-chan, tu progenie ya me tiene cansada. - Suspiró la peligris y extendió la mano hacia el hombre que sostenía a Dia y este le entregó un arma.  
El miedo cruzo por los rasgos de la pelinegra.

\- ¡ _¿_ Q-qué crees que haces Kotori!? - Se alarmó Maki al ver como la peligris, acercaba el arma en dirección a Dia que, cerró los ojos asustada.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Te preocupa después de todo? - Contestó con cinismo la peligris.

\- Arreglemos esto, solo me incumbe a mí ¿no? No metas a personas inocentes en esto. - La doctora trato de acercarse más pero, Kotori le apuntó con la pistola a Dia y Maki detuvo sus pasos prontamente.

\- Tienes razón... Pero es por tu culpa que ha sucedido todo esto Maki-chan, Lo siento Dia-chan...- Kotori sonrió mientras ponía el dedo sobre el gatillo para accionar el arma.

* * *

Una peli morada ataba a las enfermeras encargadas de cuidar a Umi, cuándo Dia había sido "capturada" ella y You no tuvieron problemas en neutralizar al guardia restante y a ambas enfermeras.

\- ¿Está segura de que no se darán cuenta? - pregunto preocupada una peligris.

\- Estaremos bien si nos damos prisa, además tenemos que sacar a Umi-san con precaución... Dia-san no puede distraerlos por siempre. - contestó rápidamente Erena terminando de atar a las enfermeras.

Entre las dos acomodaron la camilla de la peli azul y procedieron a sacarla del helicóptero. Mientras terminaban de bajarla y se dirigían en dirección a las escaleras de emergencia, el ruido de un disparo las detuvo en seco.

* * *

 **D: Siento mucho la tardanza! entre los eventos del sif y mis problemas emocionales apenas he tenido tiempo de terminarlo...**

 **También espero no tarde el siguiente, por que tengo un pequeño capitulo para Kimi no kuse ni!**

 **ehh...**

 **Espero sigan disfrutando la historia!**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Dia POV**_

\- Arreglemos esto, solo me incumbe a mí ¿no? No metas a personas inocentes en esto. - Maki-san trato de acercarse más pero, Kotori me apuntó con la pistola y ella detuvo sus pasos. Comencé a asustarme de verdad, esto se estaba saliendo de control.

\- Tienes razón... Pero es por tu culpa que ha sucedido todo esto Maki-chan, Lo siento Dia-chan...- Kotori me sonrió mientras ponía el dedo sobre el gatillo para accionar el arma.

Cerré los ojos, lo último que vi antes de eso fue la mirada aterrada de Maki-san y todo paso en cámara lenta después de eso.

El ruido del disparó me aturdió, esperé el dolor... Que nunca llegó.  
Sentía un zumbido en los oídos y abrí los ojos temerosa cuando escuché un ruido sordo. Kotori estaba en el suelo en un charco de sangre, la mire incrédula.

-¡Minami-sama! - Escuche gritar a el guardia y otro disparo resonó en mis oídos al mismo tiempo me sentí liberada, entonces alguien me empujó y choque de forma brusca en el suelo. Levanté la vista y pude ver como rápidamente a Maki-san arrojarse contra el hombre que me tenía sujeta momentos antes.

Estaba confundida y el corazón me latía a mil por hora, me intenté incorporar y lo que vieron mis ojos me asustó por completo.

\- ¡¿Mamá?! - grité de forma ahogada sin poder creerlo todavía.  
Me acerqué corriendo hacia ella y me tire de rodillas cuando llegue a su lado. Estaba boca abajo por lo que con cuidado la giré para que quedase acostada boca arriba, aún respiraba pero una gran cantidad de sangre manchaba su blusa, el disparo había sido en el pecho.  
Ella le había disparado a Kotori... Ella me había salvado. A pesar de todo ella me había salvado.

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer de forma incesante, que me nublaron la visión y un sollozo escapo de mis labios.  
Alguien llego a mi lado, era Erena.

 _ **Fin POV Dia**_

\- ¡ ¿Que sucedió Dia-san?!- pregunto alarmada Erena, viendo el cuerpo ensangrentado de Nico que no parecía estar consciente.

Dia no contesto, solo lloraba y con cuidado puso sus manos sobre la herida de su madre haciendo presión al mismo tiempo que manchaba sus manos del líquido rojo.

\- Mamá... Reacciona por favor, estarás bien... Abre los ojos por favor... ¡Mamá! - sollozo con desesperación Dia.

Erena miro hacía atrás de Dia y miro a Maki siendo derribada por uno de los guardias de la peligris y corrió a ayudarla.

Le apuntó con su arma y el hombre detuvo su ataque a la doctora.

\- No te muevas o te disparo... - Ordenó Erena, el hombre solo levantó sus manos en señal de rendición.

Maki se levantó con dificultad y miro sorprendida a la peli morada.

\- ¿Toudo Erena? - preguntó confundida de verla ahí, olvido eso y fijo su vista en el cuerpo de Kotori y después en el de Nico... Se movió tan rápido como su lastimado cuerpo podía y se acercó a su hija que lloraba con desesperación.

Dia estaba tratando de retener la hemorragia presionando con sus manos la herida, tenía la mirada perdida y sentía un horrible _déjà vu_ _._

La pelirroja se quitó la bata y la usó con un vendaje improvisado, Dia no la miró ni una vez pero dejo que Maki la ayudara.

Se escuchó el sonido de unas sirenas que cada vez se hacían más cercanas.

* * *

You estaba nerviosa, había escuchado un par de disparos y Erena la había dejado al cuidado de la peli azul cuando corrió a ver qué ocurría.

 _¿Que estará pasando? ¿Le habrá pasado algo a Dia-san?_ Pensó preocupada.

Escuchó entonces el ruido de unas sirenas, eran un par de patrullas de policía. No podía bajar por las escaleras la camilla de Umi, se debatía en ir a buscar a Erena o no.  
Su debate interno fue interrumpido cuando la peli morada vino a su encuentro.

\- ¡You! ayúdame a atar a este guardia. - Le pidió arrastrando un hombre con ella,  
La peli gris asintió.

\- ¿Y Dia-san? ¿Está todo bien?

\- No, Minami y la madre de Dia se encuentran heridas, posiblemente...- susurro lo último. You la vio alarmada mientras la ayudaba a atar al hombre.

\- ¿Pero qué ha sucedido? – Preocupada You miro a los ojos de la mujer mayor buscando respuestas.

\- No estoy completamente segura, pero hay que ayudar a llevar a los heridos dentro del hospital pronto, la policía se hará cargo, nosotras no podemos hacer nada más. - Contestó Erena, cuando hubieron atado al hombre ambas se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Dia y llevaron la camilla de Umi consigo.

La escena frente a sus ojos era desgarradora. Dia había a comenzado a llorar desesperada mientras una pelirroja trataba de calmarla en vano, la ropa de ambas estaban manchadas de sangre.

\- ¡Hay que darnos prisa You! - Apresurada la peli morada se acercó a Maki para ayudar a tratar de calmar a Dia, para que pudieran llevar a Nico dentro del hospital.

\- Dia por favor tranquilízate... - Maki se calló al ver a You llevar la camilla de su esposa, sintió alivió de ver a Umi a salvo pero la preocupación por la situación actual no desapareció.

La policía tampoco tardo en hacer su aparición y desde ahí todo se volvió un caos, entre llevar a los heridos y la policía haciendo las detenciones correspondientes a los involucrados en el casi secuestro.

* * *

Casi amanecía pero el ambiente en el hospital aún era bullicioso, solo habían pasado un par de horas desde lo acontecido.

Habían mandado unos policías también a la casa Kira, descubriendo a las dueñas aún atadas pero ilesas. Fueron enviadas al hospital para una revisión, ahí se reunieron con su preocupada hija y se pusieron al tanto de la crítica situación.

También recibieron noticias de las hermanas Nishikino, las que llegarían horas más tarde.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación, una peli azul fue saliendo de su inconsciencia lentamente, podía sentir como lograba mover su cuerpo.

* * *

 **La pregunta ahora es... habrán sobrevivido Nico y Kotori?**

 **o mejor dicho si pudieran salvar a una de ellas a quien elegirían? xD**

 **recuerden visitar la pagina en facebook (link en mi perfil), hay spoilers de vez en cuando y ahí aviso cuando hay actualizaciones!**

 **Gracias por leer hasta aquí! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

\- ¿Estas nerviosa, hermana?- preguntó Riko a una peli azul que jugaba con los vendajes que cubrían sus muñecas.

Kanan no levantó la vista de sus manos y comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello en cambio.

\- Solo estoy preocupada...- Murmuró la peli azul. Su hermana puso su mano sobre la suya y le dio un ligero apretón.

\- Señoritas estamos a punto de aterrizar, prepárense y abrochen sus cinturones.- Les comentó Sasahara, la mujer no se había alejado desde que las encontraron y todo el tiempo estuvo cuidándolas.

Cuando finalmente aterrizaron ambas hermanas acompañadas de Sasahara salieron hacia el estacionamiento del aeropuerto donde el transporte las esperaba.

Frente al auto se encontraban dos rubias, que al verlas la más joven se apresuró hacia ellas, más específicamente a la peli azul.

\- ¡Kanan~! ¡Qué bueno que estén bien!- Cuando llego hasta ella la abrazó con efusividad a lo que la peli azul se sonrojó, Riko las miraba sorprendida, preguntándose desde cuando conocía tan bien a O'hara Mari.

\- Mari-san... Gracias por ayudarnos- Contestó aún avergonzada Kanan por la cercanía de la rubia.

Riko fijo su atención en la mujer que acompañaba a Mari y que las miraba atentamente.

\- Buen trabajo Sasahara-san, te ayudaré a subir a Nishikino-san al auto.- Con voz seria se dirigió hacia ellas la rusa.

Por qué a pesar de no ser serias las heridas de Riko, tenía que ser ayudada para caminar debido al esguince en su tobillo.

\- Mari debemos irnos.- Le informó a la chica que no soltaba a una peli azul que se veía cada vez más sonrojada e incómoda.

\- ¡Vamos Kanan! ¡You-chan y Dia no esperan!- exclamó con alegría Mari arrastrando con ella a Kanan mientras Riko se reía de las reacciones de su hermana. Que al fin se había distraído de sus preocupaciones.

Riko sabía que tal vez eso no duraría mucho, pues había escuchado de decir a Sasahara que las llevarían al hospital Nishikino en lugar de su hogar.

* * *

-Hija quédate quieta...-Murmuró con voz severa la señora Nishikino.  
Ella había sido la única persona que había dejado la pelirroja acercarse para curar sus heridas. Ella misma se había curado, pero su madre insistió en que tenía que hacerlo de nuevo.

Estaba de mal humor, porque no se le permitió asistir en la operación de Nico, se lo debía a Dia y le había fallado otra vez. Tampoco podía visitar a Umi hasta que le hicieran los exámenes necesarios.

-Estarán bien cariño, Yazawa-san esta al cuidado de nuestros mejores cirujanos y Umi-san está estable.-Maki la miro un poco sorprendida al ser sus preocupaciones.

-Pero...-su voz se apagó y la pelirroja más joven bajo la vista hacia sus ropas manchadas.

-Tienes que regresar a casa por un cambió de ropa, tus hijas no pueden verte en este estado...-

 _Mis hijas..._ Resonó en la mente de Maki, aún estaba dudosa de irse, no podía dejar a Umi otra vez.

Solo sabía que Kanan y Riko serían traídas por gente de O'hara, no sabía el motivo de por qué las habían ayudado, pero estaba agradecida y preguntaría en su debido momento los detalles.

\- bien, cuando termines de revisarme iré a casa a cambiarme y...- Antes de que pudiera terminar el sonido de los altavoces la interrumpió.

 _Atención seguridad... Un paciente de la sección B escapó..._

 _Atención seguridad..._

Fue todo lo que necesito escuchar la pelirroja para salir apresurada hacia la habitación de Umi.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra habitación, una peli azul fue saliendo de su inconsciencia lentamente, podía sentir como lograba mover su cuerpo. Y lo primero que percibió fue un par de labios contra los suyos en un suave beso.

Abrió los ojos lentamente esperando ver una cabellera rojiza y unas amatistas brillantes... En cambió unos mechones cenizas y un reflejo se sus ojos le dio la bienvenida.

-Ko-K-Kotori... ¿Qué? -Su voz salió ligeramente ronca, la peli azul le dedicó una mirada confusa, a lo que la aludida sonrió con ternura.

-Bienvenida Umi-chan, he venido por ti...

Confusión llenaba la mente de la peli azul, no entendía nada a su alrededor, desde el recuerdo de su caída y cuando vio por última vez a Kanan, hasta la presencia de Kotori frente a ella.

Todo en su mente estaba borroso, aún sentía entumecido y débil el cuerpo.

\- No...- Logró decir débilmente Umi y el rostro de la peligris se ensombreció.

\- ¿Sabes? he pasado por muchas cosas para estar aquí... He hecho cosas impensables, todo para estar contigo Umi-chan... -El tono de Kotori comenzaba a sonar amenazante y esbozo una sonrisa.

\- N-no te entiendo...- Murmuró comenzando a sentir un nudo en el estómago.

Kotori no dejo de sonreír en ningún momento y se sentó a su lado, ahora que Umi podía observarla mejor noto que la mujer vestía una bata de hospital con una chaqueta de policía encima.

-Te contaré el por qué estoy aquí... Necesitas saber la verdad, después de todo no tenemos mucho tiempo...-La peli azul miró con miedo a Kotori.

\- Después de tu boda, años después por azares del destino, tuve que aliarme con Nishikino por negocios, a ese bastardo no le importaba nada más que el poder y yo invertí en el hospital, así yo aproveché eso para mantener un ojo en ti. Tal vez en algún momento dejarías a Maki, pero tuviste a sus hijas, nunca te alejaste de ella. Y aun así hablabas conmigo de lo mal que la pasabas a veces...-La peligris cubrió su rostro con un de sus manos para que Umi no viera su expresión.

La peli azul estaba sin habla, no podía creer lo Kotori decía. Ahora se sentía mal, todo este tiempo se había desahogado con su amiga, pero eso solo termino haciéndole daño.

\- Entonces me cansé de esperar, he hice un plan que me aseguraría estar contigo, a cualquier costo... Era simple, solo apresuré a Nishikino para la boda de tu hija, entonces cuando intentaste escapar yo fui quien le dio avisó, él se quedaría con tus hijas y te mandaría lejos como castigo. Ese era el trato, todo por dinero, ese imbécil...-

Umi abrió los ojos en shock. Pero Kotori continuó hablando.

\- Pero todo salió mal y tú intentaste matarlo aunque también murieras en el proceso... Por eso ahora estamos aquí.-

 _Atención seguridad... Un paciente de la sección B escapó..._

 _Atención seguridad..._

\- ¿Por qué? T-todo este tiempo yo confíe en ti como mi amiga...- Sollozo la peli azul ignorando el sonido de los altavoces.

Kotori se acercó hacia ella, se subió a la cama y se colocó a ahorcadas sobre Umi que aún estaba débil y no se movió solo hasta que sintió a la peligris encima que detuvo sus sollozos.

\- No todo es malo, ¿sabes? Te daré la oportunidad de que nos amemos en la otra vida...- Dicho esto tomó uno de los almohadones y lo presionó con fuerza contra el rostro de la peli azul privándola de aire.

Umi comenzó a retorcerse, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y por más que intentaba quitarse a la mujer encima de ella no lo podía hacer.

* * *

 **Bueno fue un capitulo corto pero ahora se sabe todo... creo, espero no olvidar nada xD**

 **Ahora con respecto a las discusiones que se hicieron en los comentarios, por que si los leo todos...**

 **Me mantendré neutral al respecto, la trama seguirá su curso.**

 **Pero agradezco a los lectores que se quedaron a pesar del rumbo que tomo la historia, se que muchos abandonaron y lo entiendo.**

 **Es por eso que estoy trabajando en un capitulo especial sobre la relación de Maki y Nico.**

 **Eso se incluirá en los flashbacks pendientes de Kimi no kuse ni, dejare mas detalles en los siguientes capítulos y en la pag de facebook.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí!**


	23. Chapter 23

...

Una pelinegra abrió lentamente los ojos, se estiró sobre el cómodo sofá en el que estaba recostada.  
Se preguntaba en qué momento se durmió y llegó ahí, se sentía confundida y no recordaba bien antes quedar inconsciente.

Solo le tomo unos segundos recordar todo lo acontecido y comenzó a alterarse y las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos esmeraldas. La habían sedado por que tuvo una crisis nerviosa, y al parecer la dejaron dormir en esa oficina.  
Decidió mirar un poco para calmarse antes de salir en busca de noticias de su madre.

La oficina era espaciosa, un par de libreros estaban en las paredes cerca al escritorio, unos diplomas elegantemente enmarcados, un par de sofás de cuero negro incluyendo, el que había ocupado antes, entonces se acercó al escritorio de madera repleto de documentos, unos pequeños marcos de fotos llamaron su atención. Con eso confirmo que la oficina pertenecía a Maki.

Eran tres fotografías, en la primera se apreciaba a una sonriente pelirroja sosteniendo a una recién nacida Kanan junto a Umi, parecían estar en una habitación de hospital.  
La siguiente era una pequeña pelirroja de unos 4 años enfundada en un lindo vestido rosa, sentada en un piano color blanco, la última fotografía la hizo abrir los ojos en sorpresa. Era ella... En la fotografía se apreciaba en pijama y profundamente dormida mientras se aferraba a un peluche de pingüino, tendría unos tres años.

Se preguntaba cómo era que la doctora tenía eso, y porque estaba junto a las fotos de sus hermanas. Sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando de pronto, el sonido de los altavoces interrumpió sus pensamientos junto al ruido de la puerta al ser abierta.

 _Atención seguridad... Un paciente de la sección B escapó..._

 _Atención seguridad... Un paciente de la sección B escapó..._

Dia miró alarmada hacía la puerta y observo a una peligris con una bandeja que contenía un par de sándwiches y una botella de agua.

\- Dia-san me alegró de verla despierta...- You parecía un poco nerviosa cuando cerró la puerta tras sí y colocaba el seguro.

\- ¿Que está sucediendo?

\- No estoy segura, pero por nuestra seguridad nos quedaremos aquí, si escapó Minami-san, no queremos encontrarnos con ella. - Contestó la menor mientras colocaba la bandeja en el escritorio.  
También You le informó de la próxima llegada de las hermanas Nishikino y Mari.

\- Sabes algo de... Del estado de mi madre ¿You-san? -Pregunto temerosa Dia.

\- No en realidad, solo sé que la estaban operando o algo así, lo siento. - contestó la peligris mientras se frotaba la nuca nerviosa.

* * *

 _Atención seguridad... Un paciente de la sección B escapó..._

 _Atención seguridad..._

 _Fue todo lo que necesito escuchar la pelirroja para salir apresurada hacia la habitación de Umi._

 _No le importó ir con la bata a medio poner, algunos de los vendajes se quedaron en el camino, pudo ver a los guardias de seguridad correr por todos lados._

 _Corría evitando a quién se atravesará en su camino, pero al girar en un pasillo no pudo evitar chocar contra un par de cuerpos terminando las tres dolorosamente en el suelo._

 _-Auch...- se quejó una peli naranja. Maki solo las vio un momento antes de ponerse de pie._

 _\- ¿Que sucede Nishikino? - pregunto la oji verde en cuanto se recuperó del golpe y al no recibir respuesta vio a la pelirroja correr nuevamente._

 _Atención seguridad... Un paciente de la sección B escapó..._

 _Atención seguridad... Un paciente de la sección B escapó..._

 _Honoka y Tsubasa se miraron por un momento cuando ambas se levantaron para correr en la misma dirección que la pelirroja dándole apenas alcance.  
Estaba empujando la puerta de una de las habitaciones._

 _-Honoka trae a seguridad...- le ordenó Tsubasa y esta obedeció enseguida._

 _Se acercó a la desesperada doctora que golpeaba la puerta con insistencia._

 _-Nishikino empujamos juntas a la de 3... 1... 2... 3! - Ambas empujaron con fuerza derribando la puerta y casi se caen en el proceso._

 _Lo primero que observaron fue dos cuerpos tendidos en la cama, uno sobre otro. Kotori estaba encima con todo su costado y estómago manchado de sangre incluso sobre el cuerpo bajo ella, cuyo rostro se encontraba oculto por una almohada. Ninguna se movía, solo se escuchaba el sonido de la máquina que indicaba que Umi había dejado de respirar._

 _Maki se acercó al cuerpo de Umi revisando sus signos vitales, mientras Tsubasa movía el cuerpo de la peligris.  
Nada, no había vida en la peli azul, las lágrimas de la doctora comenzaron a salir y sus sollozos no se hicieron esperar._

 _\- Umi... ¡No! ¡Dios no! Llegué tarde... Lo siento. Lo siento. No.…-  
Tomo el cuerpo inmóvil de la peli azul entre sus brazos y sus lágrimas cayeron sobre su rostro._

Repentinamente la pelirroja abrió los ojos asustada. Miro a su alrededor, Umi dormía con tranquilidad y el sonido de su respiración la calmó.  
Respiro profundamente intentando detener el fuerte latido de su corazón, había sido solo una pesadilla de lo que pudo haber ocurrido... dos horas han pasado desde lo sucedido y aún no podía olvidar que casi perdía a Umi para siempre.

Recordó que lo primero que observaron Tsubasa y ella al derribar la puerta, fue dos cuerpos que luchaban sobre la cama, uno sobre otro. Kotori estaba encima con todo su costado y estómago manchado de sangre incluso sobre el cuerpo bajo ella, cuyo rostro se encontraba oculto por una almohada.  
No lo pensó mucho cuando se arrojó sobre Kotori para liberar a Umi que luchaba por respirar.

Lucho poco tiempo con Kotori hasta que esta se desmayó por la pérdida de sangre.  
Llegó seguridad y todo fue un caos después de eso.  
Cambiaron a Umi de habitación y se aumentó la seguridad, Kotori fue trasladada a otro hospital mientras esperaba su juicio y próxima sentencia.  
La peli azul se había vuelto a desmayar entre el alboroto y a pesar de que se encontraba estable, seguía dormida. Maki no podía creer que finalmente había despertado del coma. Esperaba que al día siguiente se encontrará mejor.

La doctora apenas había descansado un poco, cuando reviso la hora y notó que sus hijas llegarían pronto.

Suspiró cansada y soltó un leve quejido cuando se enderezo en su silla, paso mucho tiempo en la misma posición. Se dio cuenta que también no había soltado la mano de Umi desde que estaba ahí. Pensaba que, si la soltaba, podría perderla.

Tenía la mirada perdida cuando un ligero apretón en su mano la sobresalto de pronto. Fijo rápidamente la vista hacia la peli azul que había abierto los ojos.  
La mirada de Umi reflejaba preocupación y la pelirroja se acercó con cautela hacia ella sin soltar sus manos.

\- Umi...- Susurro con cautela la pelirroja, quería llorar de verla a salvo, pero también se sentía herida por qué la peli azul, quiso abandonarla.

\- Lo siento... Yo...- Umi recordó entonces a sus hijas y se alarmó por ello, el sonido de las maquinas mostraron su estado alterado.

\- ¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó un poco asustada la pelirroja.

\- ¡Nuestras hijas! ¡¿Ellas estaban...?! - Maki la atrajo hacía si con cuidado de los cables que tenía conectados Umi e intentó tranquilizarla.

\- Están bien, ellas estarán aquí pronto. - Le aseguro y pudo ver la cara culpable de la peli azul.

\- Lo siento...-Volvió a disculparse mientras se aferraba a Maki.

\- Yo soy quien debería disculparse, todo este tiempo no he hecho nada más que hacerte pasar malos ratos... Pero nunca pensé que me dejarías Umi. - Dijo con tristeza.

\- No sabía que más hacer, y yo simplemente... Me fui y eso fue la peor decisión que pude haber tomado, Kotori... Ella...- Umi se sentía culpable y agradecía el hecho de que Maki no pudiera verla a los ojos en ese momento.

\- Esta bien... Se que debimos hablar de esto antes, pero no quiero que haya más secretos entre nosotras, solo nos han hecho daño.

La pelirroja liberó a Umi y mirándola a los ojos le contó lo que hace un par de noches, le había dicho a Umi estando inconsciente. Todo lo que había pasado con Nico y Dia, para el final de su relato, ambas tenían lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿Porque nunca me dijiste la verdad? ¿Porque me tratabas tan indiferente? - Ahora que la peli azul sabia la verdad se sentía tonta, debió hablar con Maki antes y muchas cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

-Es solo que yo... No sabía cómo tratarte, de una forma que no te causara más daño del que ya te había hecho, ahora sé que estuve equivocada y míranos ahora. - Maki se levantó de su lugar y se cubrió la cara con una mano lo que diría a continuación le estaba costando. - Pero esta vez no me equivocare más... Puedes regresar a casa, no tenías que irte en primer lugar. Yo me iré otro lugar... Te dejaré tranquila Umi. - Susurro lo último, pero fue escuchado por la peli azul.

Cuando Maki le dio la espalda, Umi sintió verdadero arrepentimiento, todo este tiempo ambas habían sufrido, pero Maki no se había rendido para salvarla y aún después estaba dispuesta a dejarla por su bien.

\- ¿Quieres irte, pero has escuchado lo que yo quiero Maki? - Le dijo antes de que la pelirroja pudiera dar un paso. Cuando Maki la miró confundida y lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos, Umi no dudo en sus siguientes palabras.

\- Porque es a través de tu indiferencia que tu dulzura brilla... Yo sé que, sin duda, las dos podemos ser felices... Yo lo creo. - Dicho esto estiro su mano y Maki solo dudo un momento para sujetarla con firmeza, se acercó a Umi tomando entre sus manos su cara y fue acercando sus rostros.

\- Umi yo... - La puerta se abrió de golpe y ambas se sobresaltaron y se separaron en el proceso.

\- ¡Maki-chan! ¡tengo algo para ti aquí! Y… - Honoka que llevaba una bolsa consigo se quedó muda por un momento al ver que Umi estaba despierta. Y continuo - ¡Umi-chan! ¡Me alegro de verte despierta! ¡Hay un par de personas que se alegraran de verte! – La puerta se abrió un poco más y un par de cabelleras color azul y vino se dejaron apreciar.

* * *

 **Pensé que no lo terminaría nunca xD me gusto agregar una pequeña parte de una cancion,** **¿** **alguien mas se dio cuenta** **?** **¿no?**

 **Han sido unas semanas llenas de estrés entre otras cosas… bueno, ¿quién si se llevó un susto con el adelanto del capítulo? ¿Creían que mataría a Umi? Aun falta ver si Nico sobrevivió, en fin, lamento la espera. :c**

 **¡Gracias por seguir apoyando la historia y por sus comentarios! :D**


	24. Chapter 24

...

\- ¡Maki-chan! ¡Tengo algo para ti aquí! Y… - Honoka que llevaba una bolsa consigo se quedó muda por un momento al ver que Umi estaba despierta. Y continuo - ¡Umi-chan! ¡Me alegro de verte despierta! ¡Hay un par de personas que se alegraran de verte! – La puerta se abrió un poco más y un par de cabelleras color azul y vino se dejaron apreciar.

Las mujeres en la cama abrieron los ojos sorprendidas, Maki se puso de pie al ver entrar a sus hijas.

Riko era ayudada por Kanan a estar de pie, vio unos pequeños vendajes en su pie y no pudo evitar sentir nuevamente coraje contra Kotori.

Las chicas se acercaron despacio debido a la condición de Riko pero, cuando estuvieron los suficientemente cerca de la cama de Umi, ambas se arrojaron hacia los brazos de su madre peli azul. Las lágrimas y las palabras de alivio no se hicieron esperar.

A pesar de que Maki quería unirse, la culpa la detenía, no sabía cómo enfrentarse a sus hijas después de todo lo que había pasado, ellas también habían sido afectadas por lo sucedido.

La pelirroja se froto el cuello nerviosa no sabiendo que decir cuando unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura de pronto. Sintió a su hija menor sollozar contra su pecho y no dudo en devolverle el abrazo con fuerza sintiéndose aliviada.

La ayudo a sentarse y se arrodillo frente a ella, paso sus manos por el cabello y cara de su hija, limpió sus lágrimas con cuidado.

\- ¿Están bien? ¿Qué te sucedió en el pie? - Riko sonrió tomando las manos de su madre.

\- Es un pequeño esguince, estoy bien mamá... ¿Qué te pasó? Tienes unos golpes - pregunto preocupada Riko al ver el rostro de su madre de cerca, también notó las marcas en los nudillos de la mayor.

\- No es nada para preocuparse, me alegra saber que están bien, ambas. - Sonrió y la envolvió en sus brazos.

\- Lo siento mamá... Lo siento... - Sollozaba Kanan mientras no soltaba a Umi quien, le pasaba la mano por la espalda tratando de consolarla.

\- Shh está bien...

\- Lo siento por interrumpir pero debo revisar a Umi-san, ¿pueden darnos un poco de espacio?- La señora Nishikino acompañada de un par de enfermeras entraba a la habitación.  
Maki asintió, Umi aún necesitaba revisiones y cuidados por su condición.

\- Que tal si llevas a las chicas a la cafetería y Maki-chan... ¿Porque no vas a cambiarte?

\- Ah, gracias Honoka... Mm volveremos más tarde Umi. - La pelirroja tomo la mano de Umi dándole un suave apretón, ambas se dedicaron una mirada antes de que Maki la soltara y se dirigiera a sus hijas para llevarlas fuera de la habitación.

Kanan no quería separarse de su madre pero sabía que necesitaba que la revisaran y a regañadientes siguió a Maki y Riko fuera.

\- Que tal ¿si vamos a mi oficina y piden que les lleven algo? Tengo algo que hablar con ustedes.

\- Esta bien mamá. - Contestó Riko, Kanan solo se quedó en silencio mientras las seguía.

Maki las guió a su oficina y una vez sus hijas estuvieron cómodas, las dejo para cambiarse la ropa y lavarse la cara.  
Pero antes de regresar donde sus hijas se desvío de su camino para buscar a alguien más.

Después de caminar por un par de pasillos se topó con una conocida cabellera rubia.

\- Eli... ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó confundida.

\- ¿Donde esta Dia? - La rusa ignoro su pregunta haciendo otra.

\- Debería de estar en la cafetería y Nico, ella... - La pelirroja dudo en continuar.

\- Lo sé, ya me han informado de lo que paso, ahora mi preocupación es como lo vaya a tomar Dia...

La pelirroja bajo la cabeza sintiendo la consternación. La mirada de la rubia era gélida, sin emoción alguna, en el fondo Maki sabía que todo esto le afectaba en sobre manera pero no lo demostraba.

\- Eli yo voy a tomar la responsabilidad por lo que les pase y...

\- Ya has hecho suficiente, yo me hare cargo. - Interrumpió de forma brusca la mayor. - Dudo que Dia quiera verte después de esto.

\- Lo sé, pero aun así me disculpare con ella. - Maki vio como la rubia se giraba para irse.

\- Haz lo que quieras, yo estaré por aquí para cuando llegue el momento que me necesite.

La pelirroja sabía que era caso perdido tratar de discutir y solo la dejo que se fuera.

Después de no encontrar a Dia en la cafetería se dirigió hacia donde Nico estaba internada, estaba segura que ahí estaría su hija.

La encontró encorvada en una de las pocas sillas en el pasillo de cuidados intensivos.

\- Dia... - la llamo y esta giro su atención hacia el pasillo fijando su atención en Maki. - ¿puedes venir conmigo?

\- ¿Es importante? - Dia volvió a desviar la vista y suspiro cansada mientras se acomodaba mejor en su asiento.

\- Lo es, prometo que después conseguiré un permiso para que puedas ver a tu madre.

La pelinegra no tuvo opción más que seguir a la pelirroja, que la llevo en dirección a su oficina.

En la oficina estaba Kanan y Riko, la peli azul las observó con curiosidad cuando entraron.

\- ¿Pueden tomar asiento chicas? - les pidió con voz amable mientras ponía sus manos en los bolsillos de su bata.

Las menores se sentaron en el sofá más grande. Riko y Dia estaban en los extremos dejando a Kanan en medio mientras Maki permaneció de pie frente a ellas ligeramente nerviosa.

\- Debí haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo, pero quería que fueran lo suficientemente mayores para esta complicada situación, pero por eso solo les causé problemas...

Dia ahora tuvo una ligera idea de lo que quería tratar la pelirroja, y se preocupó de como reaccionaria Riko.

\- ¿Maki-san está segura de esto? - Dudosa Dia la observó.

\- los secretos no han causado más que malos entendidos Dia, tarde que temprano tenían que conocerse...

\- Yo ya la conozco... - murmuró Kanan, Maki la miró sorprendida y se apresuró a preguntar.

\- Cuando es que...

\- ¿No es importante o sí?... Sabemos lo de tu matrimonio arreglado con mamá, si la engañaste o no, no quiero saberlo... ¿Cuál es tu propósito con esto? - replicó con voz enfadada.

\- Kanan... - La reprendió Dia y Riko miraba nerviosa hacia ellas.

\- ¡¿Ahora la vas a defender?! - Le reclamó Kanan a la pelinegra. Los ojos de la peli azul estaban un poco cristalinos.

\- Kanan sé que estas molesta pero... - Maki intento tranquilizar a su hija pero esta la interrumpió.

\- ¡¿solo molesta?! ¡Toda mi vida he vivido engañada! Nunca me has querido... Ahora nos dirás que Dia es la nueva heredera, ¿no es cierto? - Kanan sintió como se le quebró la voz al decir lo último.

\- Yo nunca dije eso... – Se apresuró a contestar Maki pero de nuevo fue interrumpida.

\- Pero lo harás... Todo este tiempo yo nunca merecí ese puesto, no cumplía tus expectativas, no me veías como tu hija... - La peli azul bajo su mirada al suelo y un par de mechones de su cabello cubrieron su rostro.

Riko miró con tristeza a su hermana Kanan, sabía que ella tenía presión por ser la heredera de los hospitales Nishikino, pero no sabía cuanta frustración tenía por ello.

Para ese entonces unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de los ojos de la peli azul, Maki la miro en shock y comprendió el daño que le había hecho.

No lo pensó dos veces cuando se abalanzó sobre Kanan para abrazarla, quedo de rodillas delante de ella mientras las apretaba en sus brazos.

\- Lo siento... Nunca quise que te sintieras de esa forma, perdóname Kanan... - La peliazul se resistió al contacto y desvío la vista.

\- Déjame... Siempre quise que me reconocieras y ahora ya no quiero nada de ti...- Kanan seguía sin querer mirar a su madre.

\- Dime que debo de hacer para que me perdones...

\- No puedo prometerte hacerlo pero... Quiero que me dejes decidir qué hacer con mi vida. - La pelirroja la soltó pero siguió arrodillada frente a su hija.

\- ¿De que hablas? - La mujer mayor estaba confundida.

\- No quiero continuar con el hospital...

Maki abrió los ojos sorprendida, incluso Dia y Riko lo hicieron.

\- Pero que dices... - Kanan no dejo continuar a su madre cuando se puso de pie de forma brusca.

\- Voy a ver a mamá.- Dijo alejandose de Maki y salió apresurada de la oficina.

 _Doctora Nishikino sé le solicita en cuidados intensivos_

 _Doctora Nishikino sé le solicita en cuidados intensivos_

Maki suspiro mientras se ponia de pie, eso solo significaba una cosa y no le gustaba para nada. Por más que quisiera seguir a Kanan para tratar de explicarse, ahora mismo no era posible.

\- Esto es urgente, volveré más tarde chicas, esta conversación aún no termina. - Sintiendo la tensión en la habitación, Maki salió de su oficina dejando a sus dos hijas que se miraban entre sí.

\- entonces... Umm, me presento: soy Yazawa Dia, es una pena que no, nos hayamos conocido hasta este momento... - Le sonrió cortésmente la pelinegra.  
Riko asintió correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

\- Mi nombre es Riko, y mi hermana...

\- Oh si, ya había visto a Kanan antes... – Dia decidió que era mejor obviar los detalles de su encuentro con la peli azul.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Tienen tiempo que se conocen? – Riko esta curiosa del hecho de que ellas ya se habían encontrado antes.

\- No mucho en realidad. - Ambas se sentían un poco incomodas, Dia podía percibir las diferencias entre las hermanas Nishikino, Riko tenía un aura más tranquila que la de Kanan, pero al igual que su hermana, no cabía la menor duda de su parentesco con sus progenitoras.

Para Riko, la imagen de Dia era madura, seria y tenía cierta aura elegante. Le recordaba mucho a su madre pelirroja, el lunar debajo de su boca le recordaba al de su abuela también. A pesar de no tener mucho parecido, había algo en su mirada y porte que expresaba la Nishikino que en realidad era.

\- ¿Deberíamos buscar a Kanan? - preguntó tímidamente la menor.

\- Creo que necesita un poco de tiempo, todas lo necesitamos...

* * *

 **Bueno creo que volvió un poco el drama xD**

 **casi sentí que estaba a punto de entrar en hiatus D: he estado tan ocupada y estresada últimamente...**

 **Lo siento mucho por la demora, en septiembre tendré unos días libres por lo que espero finalizar el fic como se debe... espero x3**

 **También recuerden visitar mi pagina en Facebook, hay spoilers, avisos de actualizaciones y ahí aviso si estoy viva cx**

 **Muchas Gracias por leer hasta aquí y por todos sus comentarios! _:D**


	25. Chapter 25

...

 _Doctora Nishikino sé le solicita en cuidados intensivos_

 _Doctora Nishikino sé le solicita en cuidados intensivos_

Maki suspiro mientras se ponía de pie, eso solo significaba una cosa y no le gustaba para nada. Por más que quisiera seguir a Kanan para tratar de explicarse, ahora mismo no era posible.

\- Esto es urgente, volveré más tarde chicas, esta conversación aún no termina. - Sintiendo la tensión en la habitación, Maki salió de su oficina dejando a sus dos hijas que se miraban entre sí.

Una vez llegado a su destino la pelirroja se encontró con el cirujano que estuvo a cargo de la operación de Nico.

\- Nishikino-san...

\- Cómo está la situación de Ni... ¿De Yazawa-san? - pregunto la pelirroja apenas estuvo frente al cirujano.

\- Hicimos lo que estuvo en nuestras manos, pero no durara mucho. No creo ella que pase la noche... Lo siento. - Maki sintió como se estrujo su corazón al escuchar cada palabra. Intentó mantenerse serena cuando respondió.

\- Gracias por informarme. Me hare cargo de lo demás ahora. –

Después que el doctor le dejo a solas, sintió como sus rodillas flaqueaban y ahogó un sollozo.

Sabía que la condición de Nico era grave, pero tenía la esperanza de que pudiera salvarse.  
Esperaba al menos que Dia pudiera despedirse.

Con eso en mente hizo los arreglos necesarios para la habitación especial que necesitaría la pelinegra.

Después de ser trasladada a la nueva habitación, Maki quiso ver el estado de Nico antes que Dia o alguien más.  
Para su sorpresa la pelinegra estaba consciente. Por lo que se acercó despacio hacia la cama.

\- Hey... Nico-chan, ¿c-como te sientes?- Preguntó temerosa.

\- Sorprendentemente, no siento nada... - La pelirroja estaba tratando de mantenerse serena a pesar de su ansiedad.

\- Son los medicamentos. - Contestó con simpleza. La mujer mayor asintió pero no dijo nada más. Fueron solo unos instantes entre el sonido de la máquina que revisaba el pulso de la pelinegra y sus respiraciones para que Maki se derrumbara finalmente.

\- Lo siento... - Maki se arrodillo junto a la cama y bajo la cabeza. - Se hizo todo lo que estuvo en nuestros recursos pero...

\- Lo sé. - la menor levanto la vista revelando unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos. El rostro de la oji rubí estaba tranquilo. - ¿cuánto tiempo tengo? ... Al menos, ¿podre despedirme de mi pequeña? –

La doctora ya no pudo contener las lágrimas.

\- Posiblemente solo esta noche, ella puede quedarse contigo hasta el último momento si lo desea... - La mujer mayor suspiro.

\- Es todo lo que necesito... Entonces esta es nuestra despedida Maki-chan.  
Lo que pasó entre nosotras es pasado, aunque no haya sido así, pensemos en ello como un recuerdo feliz... por el bien de nuestras hijas, espero puedas seguir adelante. Y sobre Dia...-

\- Cuidaré de ella, si me lo permite yo...-

\- Bien. - La interrumpió Nico, sabía que Dia estaría muy herida para siquiera tener a la doctora cerca pero ya sería decisión de su hija.

\- Voy a buscarla ahora mismo y de nuevo, Lo siento Nico-chan... Por todo. -

\- Adiós Maki-chan. -

* * *

Kanan había regresado a la habitación de su madre pero aun la estaban revisando por lo que no pudo pasar... Triste como estaba decidió ir a un lugar alejado para pensar y terminó en los jardines del hospital.

A pesar de lo que le dijo a su madre Maki, en realidad no tenía idea de que hacer. Estaba pronta a entrar a la universidad, pero ya no estaba segura de estudiar medicina. Pero tampoco no podía simplemente abandonar la idea de estudiar.

 _Solo quiero escapar de esto..._

Se sentó en un banco y se recargo en el respaldo mirando hacia arriba.

\- Kanan~.- Escucho una voz cantarina antes de sentir como unos brazos le rodeaban el cuello.

\- ¿...Mari-san? - sonrió nerviosa, no podía evitar sentirse así cerca de la rubia.

\- ¿Porque esa cara _Darling_? - La rubia la soltó y la vio más de cerca.

\- N-nada... Eh, problemas de la escuela - murmuró desviando la vista.

\- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa realmente? - Al ver que Kanan no le diría más decidió seguir el tema.

\- ¿Te preocupan los exámenes de ingreso? Yo podría ayudarte _sweetie_... - le giño un ojo mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

\- Eso bueno... ¡Oh cierto! ¿En qué universidad estas? ¿Es la misma que Dia? - pregunto de forma despreocupada mientras enredaba un mechón de su cabello en su dedo.

\- Estoy estudiando en el extranjero, pero me tome un año sabático... ¿Quisieras estudiar fuera? - Pregunto en broma Mari, le parecía tierna la forma de actuar infantil de la peli azul.

 _Estudiar en el extranjero... ¡Eso es!_ Pensó de manera animada Kanan al descubrir una nueva opción.

\- ¿Es difícil conseguir ingresar? ¿Podrías ayudarme con eso? - la rubia la miró un poco sorprendida.

\- _Oh_ _well_... No es muy difícil pero, ¿de verdad quieres estudiar en otro país? - Mari estaba un poco incrédula, pero si con eso se acercaba más a Kanan la ayudaría.

\- Claro, entonces ¿cuento contigo? - Kanan tomó de las manos a la rubia mientras decía cada palabra y la miraba directamente a los ojos.  
Mari sintió que había algo en esas amatistas que la invitaban a perderse en ellas. Y por un momento así lo hizo.

\- _So_ _pretty_... - Susurro sin pensar y se sonrojó cuando vio la expresión confundida de la peli azul. - Quiero decir, te ayudare, pero a cambió de algo... –

\- Lo que quieras - Kanan la miro expectante sin soltarle aún.

\- Tendrá que ser la misma universidad que la mía.-

Sin saber exactamente porque, sintió un pequeño revoloteo en su estómago cuando vio la expresión determinada de la rubia.

\- Hecho.

Vio a Mari irse poco después pues tenía que hacer un par de llamadas, pero acordó contactarla cuando tuviera todo listo y juntas arreglarían su futura estadía en el extranjero.

Kanan ahora con energías renovadas regreso a la habitación de su madre, y comprobó que ahora podía verla.

\- Pensé que estarías con Maki y tu hermana hija... - Umi agitó su mano indicándole a la menor que se acercará a su lado a penas la vio y una vez estuvo su lado Kanan, se abrazó a su madre.

\- Tengo algo que contarte mamá... - Dijo en voz baja.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo? - Umi la vio preocupada, pero su hija negó con la cabeza.

\- Es algo para bien mamá, quisiera que me apoyaras en esto.-

\- No comprendo, ¿qué pasa Kanan-chan?- Umi comenzaba a preocuparse por el tono serio de la menor.

\- Quiero estudiar en el extranjero. - Su madre no contesto. La menor sintió como se tensaba su madre y esperó la negativa ante su propuesta.

\- ¿Por qué? - Miro como la confusión y un deje de tristeza se reflejaba en los dorados ojos de su madre.

\- Yo no quiero el hospital mamá, quiero seguir mi propio sueño... Nos han pasado muchas cosas, por eso quiero ir a un lugar donde pueda construir mi futuro sin el peso de ser una Nishikino. - Expresó sin titubear sus deseos, era en verdad lo que deseaba, siempre sería una Nishikino pero eso ya no le llenaba de orgullo, quería encontrarse consigo misma y si eso significaba abandonar su lugar de nacimiento para lograrlo, lo haría. Agradecía a cierta rubia por darle otra perspectiva.

\- ¿Le has dicho algo a tu madre Maki de esto?- inquirió preocupada.

\- Ya le informe de mi decisión de no querer el hospital...-

\- ¿Y que contestó? - Umi estaba segura que Maki no estaría de acuerdo y también estaría decepcionada por el asunto del hospital.

\- Yo en realidad... No sé, me enfadé con ella y salí de su oficina antes de que me dijera algo. - le contestó sinceramente. Escucho a su madre suspirar.

\- Sé que puedes estar enfadada con ella, pero no por eso, tomes estas decisiones apresuradas Kanan. - Umi tomo el rostro de su hija entre sus manos mirando sus ojos idénticos a los de su pelirroja, mientras la menor quería desviar la vista.

\- Es lo que yo deseo hacer, por una vez quiero decidir algo por mí misma... Y es esto.-

\- ¿No puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión verdad?- dijo Umi viendo la como la determinación brillaba en los ojos amatistas de su hija.

\- Lo siento mamá...-

* * *

Dia y Riko estaban nerviosas entre sí, pero la menor se había animado a conversar con la pelinegra.  
Era más amable de lo que imaginaba y terminaron conversando sobre temas de la escuela, descubrió que Dia era muy apasionada con la medicina, también su sueño ser una gran doctora en el futuro.

\- Entonces estarás por aquí pronto ¿no Dia-san? - la expresión de la pelinegra paso a de una alegre a una confundida.

\- ¿Por qué tendría que ser así? - Ahora fue el turno de Riko de confundirse.

\- Ya que serás médico, ¿te unirás a Mamá Maki en el hospital no? - Dia sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- No, en realidad yo tengo planeado hacer mis prácticas en Numazu y de ser posible ser una residente ahí. - La menor la observó sorprendida.

\- ¿Pero porque? Los hospitales Nishikino son de los mejores en Tokio y... - Dia no dejo de sonreír en ningún momento mientras veía a su hermana.

\- Eso lo sé, pero te contaré un secreto, yo no quiero ser médico por Maki-san, yo decidí hace mucho tiempo que esa era mi meta, antes de saber que ella lo era, tengo otras razones. Yo sigo mi propio camino. - Ahora Riko sentía admiración por Dia, parecía una chica fuerte e independiente.

\- Bueno es una lástima, estoy segura de que tú y Kanan hubieran sido buenas compañeras aquí hehe.-

\- ¿Y tu Riko-chan? ¿Qué quieres para el futuro? - La pelirroja se froto la mejilla nerviosa.

\- No lo sé, adoro el piano y la música pero aún no estoy segura... - Contestó con sinceridad la menor.

\- ¿Entonces porque no nos acompañas a nosotras a seguir el _legado familiar_? - Dia rió internamente ante las palabras sobre dicho _legado_.

\- ¿Yo podría? La medicina siempre fue la meta de Kanan y yo... - La pelirroja comenzó a considerarlo seriamente hasta que sintió como una mano acariciaba su cabeza.

\- Ya encontrarás algo que quieras hacer, no hay prisa. - Riko sonrió tranquila.

El ruido de la puerta las alertó, su progenitora entro enseguida. Tenía el semblante cansado y la mirada perdida. Dia sintió que había malas noticias y se puso de pie enseguida.

\- Tiene noticias de... ¿Mi madre? - Riko las miró preocupadas y solo se quedó en silencio dándoles su espacio.

\- Ya puedes pasar a verla, te llevaré con ella... - La pelinegra estaba ansiosa, cuando Maki no la miro a los ojos cuando le contestó.

\- Entonces vamos.-

\- Riko-chan, ¿quieres que te lleve devuelta con tu mamá? O ¿prefieres esperarme aquí? - El tono de la doctora se suavizo un poco cuando se dirigió a su hija menor.

\- Te esperó mamá, no te preocupes. - dijo tranquilamente Riko tratando de aliviar la tensión que se sentía en la habitación.

Dia estaba ansiosa por lo que trato de sonreír cuando se despidió rápidamente de su hermana cuando salió junto a Maki hacia la habitación de su madre.

Mientras caminaban hacia dicha habitación Maki decidió tratar de hablar con Dia sobre lo que estaba pasando.

\- Dia sobre tu madre ella...-

\- ¿Se pondrá bien no? De otra forma no iría a verla. - la pelinegra vio como la doctora seguía sin mirarla a los ojos y se tensó.

\- Es más complicado que eso Dia ella... - Maki dudo en sus palabras y la menor se detuvo frente a ella.

\- Dime la verdad. - La mayor solo pudo suspirar, era ahora o nunca.

\- Se hizo todo lo posible pero, quiero que te tomes esto con calma Dia... Tu madre posiblemente solo tiene esta noche.-

Dia se cubrió el rostro, sintió como sus piernas no la sostenían y pronto un par de brazos la rodeaban. Se encontró en un cálido abrazo y cuándo miro hacia el rostro que la sostenía vio los ojos amatistas cristalinos de la pelirroja y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Se aferró a la pelirroja y grandes sollozos escaparon de su boca.

* * *

 **Bueno lamento la tardanza :c pero esto me tomo mas de lo que pensaba y creo que quedo bastante mas largo de lo usual, entonces si...** **Se revelaron muchas cosas! solo es el inicio hacia el final.**

 **Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente, pero mientras no acabe el evento del sif global no podre avanzar mucho xD**

 **Recuerden pasarse a la pagina de Facebook para enterarse de los adelantos y de las actualizaciones.**

 **Gracias por seguir apoyando la historia y por leer hasta aquí!**


	26. Chapter 26

_..._

 _\- Se hizo todo lo posible pero, quiero que te tomes esto con calma Dia... Tu madre posiblemente solo tiene esta noche._

 _Dia se cubrió el rostro, sintió como sus piernas no la sostenían y pronto un par de brazos la rodeaban. Se encontró en un cálido abrazo y cuándo miro hacia el rostro que la sostenía vio los ojos amatistas cristalinos de la pelirroja y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Se aferró a la pelirroja y grandes sollozos escaparon de su boca._

\- Shh está bien, estoy aquí... - Maki trató de consolar a la pelinegra sin llorar en el proceso.

\- P-porque... Porque sucedió e-esto... No...- Repetía entre sollozos la menor.

La pelirroja no sabía que más decir, solo la apretó contra sí. Tal vez sería la última vez que Dia le permitiría abrazarla de esta manera. - No tengo que perder tiempo, debo verla... - la menor parecía recuperarse por lo que se alejó del abrazo de forma un poco brusca. Maki asintió y continuaron su camino.

No les tomo demasiado llegar y una vez ahí, la pelirroja las dejo a solas.

Dia se quedó de pie en la entrada indecisa, sentía un nudo en el estómago y las ganas de llorar habían vuelto. Pero tenía que permanecer fuerte, estos serían sus últimos momentos con su madre.

Nico abrió los ojos cuando la menor estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de su cama, sonrió y despacio extendió sus brazos, aunque Dia quería abalanzarse hacia ella, se acercó con cuidado a abrazarla.

\- No debiste hacer algo tan impudente mamá...- Dia trato de no llorar mientras hablaba.

\- ¿Solo me vas a regañar? Cielos... - La menor no comprendía como su madre podía bromear en estas circunstancias.

\- Mamá...- susurro mientras enterraba el rostro en el cuello de su madre.

\- Lo sé, pero estoy feliz porque estas a salvo y eso es todo lo que quería.- Suspiró Nico.

\- Pero por esa razón ahora tu...- Dia sintió como los brazos que la rodeaban se apretaban más a su alrededor.

\- Solo quédate a mi lado mi pequeña, es lo único que necesitó.- Dijo simplemente la mayor.

Se quedaron en silencio, Dia aún trataba de sobrellevar la situación en la que se encontraba, cuando escuchó la voz de su madre nuevamente.

\- Aún recuerdo la primera vez que te sostuve en brazos... Pensé que no era merecedora de tan precioso regalo.- Murmuró con nostalgia.

\- Mamá yo... Tampoco sé que hice para tener una madre tan maravillosa.

\- Lo siento por no haberte hecho convivir con Maki desdé el principio...

\- Sigues, ¿arrepentida de eso? - Preguntó insegura la menor.

\- Me preocupa que te quedes sola Dia... - Nico paso su mano por el cabello de su hija.

\- No estaré sola, tú siempre estarás conmigo... Y estoy segura que mis tías también... - Le contesto mientras sostenía las manos de su progenitora.

\- Lo sé, pero quiero que te apoyes en Maki también... - la interrumpió Nico.

\- eso yo... - Balbuceó la menor ante la idea.

\- Al menos inténtalo. - la mayor le sonrió intentando darle ánimo.

\- Lo haré por ti. - le aseguro la menor.

\- Hay una última cosa que lamento, no podré ver a mi pequeña graduarse- Nico susurro, pero Dia la escucho y las lágrimas que había retenido hasta ahora por fin salieron.

\- No quiero que me dejes mamá... ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?- dijo entre sollozos.

\- Seguir adelante, es el ciclo de la vida... Te graduaras, serás una gran doctora y harás tu propia familia con la pequeña Maru...

\- ¿Porque mencionas a Hanamaru-chan? - Dia se sonrojó aun con unas pocas lágrimas en sus ojos, su madre rió.

 _Al menos dejo de llorar_. Pensó Nico.

\- Estoy segura que Rin y Hanayo las apoyaran por mí...- Se burló la oji-ruby.

\- Mamá... - La menor se cubrió la cara avergonzada.

\- Quiero 5 nietos Yazawa Dia.- Expresó seriamente la mayor.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡No creo que pueda convencer a Hanamaru de tener tantos! - Nico rió internamente al ver que, su hija no negaba el hecho de la pequeña Maru siendo la futura madre de sus hijos.

\- Me conformo con uno, pero tengo algo que pedirte... Pero para eso necesito que hagas pasar al par de tórtolas, sé que están fuera. - Dia confundida se acercó a la puerta para abrirla.

* * *

\- ¿Que sucede Maki?

Después de dejar a Dia con Nico, la pelirroja había regresado con Umi, necesitaba la tranquilidad que solo ella podía brindarle en este momento.

Kanan había salido apenas la vio, con la excusa de ir con su hermana Riko.  
Ella ocupo el lugar de su hija junto a la cama de Umi.

\- Solo necesito un poco de tranquilidad... - Suspiro cansada. Umi dudó por un momento pero se atrevió a mencionarlo de todas formas.

\- Kanan hablo conmigo, sobre su discusión... - Comenzó Umi, era ahora o nunca. Si quería apoyar a su hija tenía que saber qué era lo que Maki pensaba al respecto.

\- ¿Lo sabes ahora no? Yo... no era mi intención que se sintiera ofendida, solo quiero que esten un poco más unidas, que se apoyen entre sí, tal vez fue error mío, y solo termino malinterpretándolo.

\- Ella me contó acerca de sus planes para la universidad.- Maki abrió los ojos sorprendida.

\- No quiere el hospital... Eso lo sé, lo eche a perder ¿verdad? Soy una pésima madre...- sonrió con tristeza la pelirroja.  
Una mano apretó la suya.

\- No es así, pero es una testaruda como tú, ella te perdonará con el tiempo lo sé.- Se miraron a los ojos unos instantes.

\- No te merezco, ¿sabes? - La pelirroja se acercó a besar la frente de la peli azul que sonrió avergonzada. Maki continuó. - ¿Que tiene en mente nuestra hija? –

\- Quiere irse a estudiar al extranjero... Le prometí que la ayudaría.- La doctora suspiró por milésima vez en el día.

\- ¿Yo no puedo detenerla verdad?- Maki se recargo contra el respaldo de la silla mientras pasaba sus dedos por si cabello.

\- Yo no quiero que lo haga, pero por ahora solo podemos apoyarla Maki, solo el tiempo sanará nuestras heridas.

\- Confiaré en ti, pero en algún momento me escuchará...- un ruido las distrajo, la doctora revisó su bolsillo, miro el mensaje y se puso de pie.

\- ¿Está todo bien? Te pusiste pálida...- Preguntó preocupada Umi.

\- Es Nico, ella... Se le está terminando el tiempo...- Maki evitó la mirada de la peli azul cuando lo dijo.

\- Lo entiendo, ve...

* * *

Una rubia estaba fuera de la habitación de Nico, se encontró a Maki cuando dejo a Dia dentro, pero no quiso entrar, sabía que era necesario el tiempo a solas entre madre e hija.

Después de esperar un tiempo estaba a punto de ir por un café cuando, un par de brazos la rodearon por la cintura sorprendiéndola.  
La sorpresa duro poco cuando el contacto familiar y un dulce aroma a lirios y vainilla llegaron a su nariz.

Giro su cuerpo rápidamente para atrapar a su amada en un fuerte abrazo. Habían sido solo un par de días pero la había extrañado en sobre manera.

Ambas mujeres se abrazaron fuertemente, dándose el consuelo que solo ellas podían darse.

\- Te extrañe... - Murmuro Eli.

\- Yo también Elichi... ¿Y Nicocchi? - susurro lo último y sintió como se apretó el agarre que la rubia tenía sobre ella.

\- E-ella... No... - Nozomi atrajo el rostro de su amada con sus manos limpiando las lágrimas que emanaban de sus ojos azules.

\- Lo sé, te pregunto ¿dónde está, ella ahora?

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? - Confundida la rubia miro la expresión en calma de Nozomi.

\- Un mal presentimiento y las cartas me lo dijeron. Debiste llamarme enseguida.- Le regaño la peli morada.

\- Lo iba a hacer cuándo todo estuviera más tranquilo y... Bueno Nico esta con Dia en la habitación de enfrente. Les deje un poco de tiempo a solas.

En ese momento se abrió dicha puerta y una Dia confundida miraba alrededor.

\- ¿Mamá quiere que pasen? - Nozomi le sonrió a la menor y atrajo a Eli hacia ella.

\- Ahora vamos Diacchi...

\- Deberían de pasar de una vez par de tórtolas...- Escucharon la voz de Nico.

\- Tía Eli, tía Nozomi... ¿Desde cuándo están aquí? - Le preguntó a ambas mujeres entraron a la habitación.

\- Lo importante es que ya estamos aquí.

\- Siempre en el momento justo, ¿no crees Nicocchi?- Sonrió la peli morada.

\- Si, no puedo creer como llegaron al hospital si no les avisé aquella vez... - Resopló la pelinegra.

\- ¿Aquella vez? - pregunto Dia. Tratando de averiguar de que hablaban.

\- El día que naciste Dia, Nozomi y yo estuvimos ahí. - sonrió la rusa mientras abrazaba a la peli morada.

\- Oh ya veo... - Dia sonrió agradecida a sus tías.

\- ¿Lo trajiste Nozomi? - la mencionada asintió.

\- Aquí tienes... - la peli morada le entrego una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Elichi acompáñame al sanitario un momento...

\- ¿Eh? - Nozomi no esperó respuesta y arrastró a la rubia fuera de la habitación.

\- ¿Que sucede mamá? –

Nico le sonrió y en respuesta abrió la caja comprobando su contenido.

\- Esto solo lo diré una vez así que escucha cuidadosamente.- Nico respiró varias veces antes de comenzar.

\- El día que me gradúe de la preparatoria recibí a regañadientes un regalo de ella, en ese entonces no sabía lo que significaba, nunca le dije lo mucho que lo atesoré.- Dia observó a su madre acariciar la pequeña caja entre sus manos antes de continuar.

\- No siempre fui muy amable con Maki-chan cuando estábamos juntas, porque empezamos a salir por un malentendido de ella y un error mío, pero tuvimos nuestros buenos momentos.- Nico sonrió levemente ante los recuerdos.- Teníamos problemas y nunca acepte nada de ella más que la relación física.- Dijo la pelinegra mayor que no se atrevió a mirar a su hija a los ojos.

\- Por eso y muchas cosas, nuestra relación no funcionó. Y esto lo conserve como un recuerdo de nuestra efímera historia...  
Y dándote esto, quiero que sea un buen recuerdo para ti también.-

Dia aceptó la caja que su madre le ofreció con una sonrisa nerviosa. La abrió con cuidado y miro asombrada el contenido de la misma.

Había un pequeño rubí en forma de corazón con un diamante incrustado en el centro, colgaba de una fina cadena de oro.

\- Es hermoso mamá... ¿Dijiste que tenía un significado?- Preguntó admirando la belleza del collar.

\- Si, al principio no lo noté enseguida pero, bueno fue una de las razones por la que escogí tu nombre.- Rió nerviosa.

\- ¿Realmente? - Esa información era nueva para Dia y estaba muy interesada en saberlo.

\- Mi piedra de mi mes de nacimiento es el rubí, y la piedra del mes de nacimiento de Maki es...

\- El diamante. - Completo Dia de forma segura.

\- Exactamente... Nunca se lo digas, ella no tiene que saber que yo en su momento la quise mucho en realidad.- Susurro lo último pero, su hija lo escucho aún así.

\- ¿Y esto tiene que ver con tu petición? - recordó la menor de pronto.

\- Bueno tú eres mi pequeño diamante, así que quiero que continúes esto en el futuro con bueno...

\- Esta bien mamá, comprendo... Gracias por compartir esto conmigo. - Dia guardo cuidadosamente el collar en su caja y la apretó contra su pecho.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y Nozomi y Eli entraron.

\- Todo listo, Dia te traje un café... - La rubia le ofreció la lata a la menor.

\- Elichi, ¿a mí no me compraste nada? - preguntó haciendo un puchero la peli morada.

\- ¿Eh? Bueno no te gusta el café en lata y solo había eso en la máquina expendedora...

\- Mou Elichi... Solo por eso me comeré tu chocolate... - Nozomi le enseño una barra de chocolate rellena de caramelo.  
Eli frunció el ceño cuando esta la abrió y le dio un mordisco.

\- Espera eso estaba en mi bolsillo ¿cuándo...? ¡Eso tiene caramelo! - Espetó un poco molesta a lo que Nozomi solo se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

\- Pensé que odiabas el caramelo... - Ahora Nozomi abrió los ojos sorprendida, recordando.

\- Bueno, no sabe tan mal... - se excusó torpemente.

\- Ahora no tengo dudas de que es tuyo Eli... - Nozomi comenzó a ponerse nerviosa cuando Nico dijo eso en tono de burla.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - La rusa miró confundida a su amada en busca de respuestas.

\- Nozomi, ¿se lo dices ya? Quiero ver la cara de Eli antes morirme, si es que ella no se muere primero Jaja - se burló Nico de la cara nerviosa de la peli morada.

Tanto Eli como Dia estaban confusas ante la situación.

\- Eres una tramposa Nicocchi...- Se quejó la tarotista.

\- Algún día tenía que regresarte al menos una de tantas bromas que me has hecho.

\- ¿Que sucede tía Nozomi? –

La peli morada bajo la vista avergonzada de pronto y jugó con sus manos.  
Era tan extraño ver esa faceta en ella por lo que Eli se preocupó.

\- Sé que no es el mejor momento, y me tomó por sorpresa a mí... P-pero yo realmente, y-yo...- tartamudeo nerviosa.

\- ¿Es algo malo? ¿Estás bien cariño? - Eli tomo de los hombros a su compañera que temblaba levemente. Nozomi respiro profundamente armándose de valor.

\- Estoy embarazada...

Silencio, solo se escuchaba el ruido de las máquinas y las respiraciones de las mujeres presentes.

La rusa se quedó inmóvil con la mirada perdida. Nozomi se preocupó, toco el rostro de su amada y pasó una mano por los rubios mechones desordenados.

\- Lo siento Elichi... Yo...

Una risa se escuchó y Eli pareció reaccionar también. Nico trataba de no reír demasiado fuerte y Dia sonreía alegre.

La rubia abrazó de pronto a la peli morada sorprendiéndola, enterró el rostro en su cuello y Nozomi pudo sentir unas lágrimas mojar su blusa.  
Correspondió el abrazo sintiendo unas pequeñas lágrimas nublar su visión.  
Eli se separó solo un poco y la beso en los labios intensamente.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Seguimos aquí! - Se quejó Nico tratando de cubrir los ojos de su hija.

Sus quejas cayeron en oídos sordos, pero la rubia dejo de besar a Nozomi y comenzó a reír.

\- Gracias.- le dijo feliz mirando los ojos turquesas de su amada.

\- Pensé que estarías molesta Elichi...

\- ¿Porque lo estaría? Es un precioso regalo, solo estaba un poco sorprendida.

\- Tonta Elichi, me asustaste. - hizo un puchero.

\- Lo siento, estoy muy feliz en este momento que no puedo creerlo.- Expreso abrazando a la peli morada.

\- ¡Felicidades! - Casi habían olvidado donde estaban si no fuera por la voz de Dia.  
Aun así no se separaron y se mantuvieron abrazadas.

\- Felicidades, esperó cuides bien de ellas, Eli. - felicito Nico al par.

\- ¿Pero cómo lo sabías tu Nico? - preguntó curiosa la rubia.

\- ¿ _Instinto de madre_? - se encogió de hombros Nico mientras le giñaba un ojo.

\- Sigo sin poder creerlo... - sin poder evitarlo Eli sonrió mientras Nozomi reía.  
Era un agradable momento entre ellas, la tranquilidad reinaba el ambiente en la habitación.

Entonces Nico comenzó a toser y todas dirigieron su atención hacia ella.

\- ¿Mamá...? - Dia se acercó a su madre que dejo de toser pero se veía agitada. Había un poco de sangre en su ropa.

\- Lo siento pequeña tengo sueño de repente...- Nico se limpió la poca sangre que tenía en la barbilla. Tratando de ignorar el creciente dolor en su pecho.

Nozomi y Eli guardaron silencio mientras se tomaban de las manos. Se acercaron hacía la cama y se colocaron detrás de Dia.

\- ¿Q-Quieres dormir un poco? - Dia tomo las manos de su madre que, comenzaba a tener dificultades para respirar.

\- Quiero quedarme contigo cariño...- jadeo la pelinegra mayor, el dolor aumentaba con cada respiración así como, la pesadez en su cuerpo.

\- Esta bien mamá, descansa... Y-yo estaré aquí cuando despiertes- Dulcemente la menor pasaba la mano por las lágrimas de su madre que parecía no darse cuenta que, estaba llorando.

\- No quiero dormir aún... - La vista de Nico se desenfocó del rostro de su hija mirando a la nada.

 _¿Papá?_ Ella no podía creerlo, pero la silueta de su padre estaba frente a su cama y le sonreía.

\- Con que es así, ¿eh? - Murmuró Nico entre jadeos.

\- Mamá... - Para ese momento gruesas lágrimas recorrían el rostro de Dia.  
Nico por fin la miro a los ojos y sonrió mientras tocaba el rostro de su hija.

\- Te amo hija, no lo olvides... - los párpados comenzaban a pesarle y Dia se abrazó a su madre.

\- Yo también te amo mamá...- Sollozo la menor.

\- Gracias por todo Nozomi, Eli...- Las mencionadas lloraban en silencio.

Nico vio a su padre acercarse a ella, él le extendió la mano. Y ella suspiro y dejo que el sueño la venciera por fin, cerrando los ojos para no abrirlos más.

* * *

 **Por fin pude terminar esto! me costo bastante, pero aquí esta.**

 **hubo nuevas revelaciones y por fin Nico tuvo su ultimo momento.**

 **Espero no demorar tanto para la próxima actualización pero en caso de ser así... en la pagina de Facebook (link en mi perfil) siempre hay avisos y spoilers!**

 **Gracias por seguir apoyando la historia!**


	27. Chapter 27

...

 _Nico por fin la miro a los ojos y sonrió mientras tocaba el rostro de su hija._

 _\- Te amo hija, no lo olvides... - los párpados comenzaban a pesarle y Dia se abrazó a su madre._

 _\- Yo también te amo mamá...- Sollozo la menor._

 _\- Gracias por todo Nozomi, Eli...- Las mencionadas lloraban en silencio._

 _Nico vio a su padre acercarse a ella, él le extendió la mano. Y ella suspiro y dejo que el sueño la venciera por fin, cerrando los ojos para no abrirlos más._

La habitación se llenó de lamentos y sollozos. La mayor parte de ellos venían de una joven pelinegra, que se aferraba al cuerpo sin vida de su progenitora.

Eli y Nozomi se acercaron a Dia consolándola, quisieron apartarla del cuerpo inerte de Nico, pero ella se negó a hacerlo.

Ambas mujeres se miraron inseguras de que hacer, la puerta se abrió entonces y entraron un par de enfermeras, detrás de ellas venía una pelirroja.

\- Discúlpenos, pero tienen que salir de la habitación ahora. - se inclinaron las enfermeras.-

\- Dia... - susurro suavemente Maki, pidiéndole permiso con la mirada.

Gruesas lágrimas caían de los ojos de la menor, pero se puso de pie y un par de brazos rodearon sus hombros rápidamente. Esmeralda con esmeralda se encontraron, y Dia se apoyó contra la peli morada.

Cuando hubieron salido, las enfermeras hicieron los preparativos correspondientes junto a Maki.

* * *

El aroma del incienso llenaba el ambiente y Dia observó el kimono blanco que vestía a su madre por última vez, parecía tan tranquila a través del cristal del ataúd, casi como si se encontrará dormida.

Aún se resignaba a la idea de haber perdido a su progenitora, pero ya no iba a llorar, tenía que permanecer fuerte por la memoria de su madre. Al menos durante la ceremonia.  
Un leve apretón en su hombro la saco de sus pensamientos y dirigió su vista a unos tristes ojos azules.  
Había llegado la hora de despedirse del cuerpo de su madre.

Apretó los dientes con frustración, y la aflicción se reflejó en sus rasgos. Miró por última vez a su madre antes de que la tapa del ataúd fuese cerrado.

Kanan observó curiosa la acompañante de su hermana, una linda castaña de ojos color miel, nunca la había visto antes, pero la forma en que Dia sostenía con firmeza su mano, sabía que era alguien importante para la pelinegra.  
Su vista se dirigió a su madre, que se encontraba serena y conversaba con Mari, que tenía poco de haber llegado. Ella no sabía porque había decidido acompañarla, su madre Umi seguía en el hospital. Suspiró mientras veía comenzar lo último de la ceremonia del funeral.

El tiempo después de eso fue borroso para la peli negra. Solo recordaba algunas voces a su alrededor, aunque su mirada siempre estaba serena y al frente, en realidad no veía a nadie. Las únicas personas que les prestó atención por un momento fue a una pelirroja y una peli azul, esta última la había abrazado y ella correspondió el gesto.  
Eso fue lo único a lo que presto atención, también la mano que sostuvo la suya todo el tiempo le brindaba apoyo, ya que solo ella podía quedarse a su alrededor, las tías de la menor estaban ocupadas con la mayor parte de la ceremonia.

Cuando todo hubo terminado, Dia se sentía un gran vacío en su pecho y ella no estaba segura de poder olvidar esa sensación. Observó la tumba de su madre, cerro sus ojos y elevó una oración al cielo en su nombre.

* * *

Umi sabía que Maki estaba dolida por lo de Nico, ella también lo estaba. Después de todo no le deseaba ningún mal a la pelinegra, era lamentable todo lo que había sucedido.

Pero por ahora solo podía observar la noche estrellada sobre su cabeza. No podía dormir y como no quiso tomar más medicamentos, Maki le concedió acompañarla a tomar un poco de aire en los jardines del hospital.

La peli azul estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas a causa de su pierna rota y la doctora estaba apoyada en un árbol muy cerca de ella.

\- Esta realmente bien que ¿salga a estas horas de la noche? - Preguntó aún insegura.

\- Eres la esposa de la dueña del hospital, no veo porque no puedas. - Umi soltó una risita ante tal declaración.

\- Tonta.- Maki en respuesta le sonrió mientras le giñaba un ojo.

La noche era tranquila y el cielo estaba despejado, mientras una suave brisa mecía las hierbas que estaban alrededor del jardín.

La peli azul la escucho suspirar y los sonidos de las hojas crujían bajo los pies de la pelirroja que se acercó a ella, Umi bajo la vista hacia sus manos, de pronto se sintió nerviosa sin ninguna razón.

\- Han pasado muchas cosas... Pero no hay que olvidarnos de lo importante.-  
Umi la miro confundida un momento, para sorprenderse después. Maki se arrodillo frente a ella y tomo sus manos con delicadeza.

\- La luna esta hermosa esta noche... - Dijo mirándola a los ojos, tomo su mano izquierda y deslizó sobre su dedo, el anillo de bodas que, ella dejo atrás cuando pensaba dejarla.  
La pelirroja beso suavemente sus nudillos y le dio una mirada tímida pero llena de sentimientos.

Una mirada que, Umi conocía de antaño. Al igual que la cara serena que Maki le intentaba mostrar, pues las puntas de sus orejas rojas, delataba su timidez. Sintió como unas pequeñas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

Se inclinó hacia ella y tomo su rostro entre sus manos, juntando sus frentes, mientras sus ojos se encontraban.  
Acarició sus mejillas y Maki cerró los ojos ante el contacto.  
Muchas cosas pasarían de ahora en adelante, pero Umi estaba segura que si se quedaban juntas, todo estaría bien.

* * *

Tocaron una puerta suavemente y fue abierta por una cansada rubia. Esta miro tranquilamente a la peli azul frente a ella, era la cuarta vez en la semana que venía. También se había cumplido un mes desde el funeral de Nico.

\- Kanan-san... ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- Hizo la misma pregunta de siempre, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

\- Buenas tardes, ¿Se encuentra Dia? - Kanan observó como la resignación se mostraba en los ojos de la mujer mayor.

\- Ella se encuentra indispuesta, ven otro día si quieres... - La peli azul asintió triste. Tenía semanas intentando ver a Dia pero siempre recibía negativas, incluso Mari no había podido contactarla.  
Si Dia no quería, iba a darle tiempo, pero Kanan quería verla antes de irse al extranjero.

\- Puedo pasar aunque sea a ¿darle mi número?  
Antes que pudiera recibir una respuesta el celular de la rusa comenzó a sonar.

\- ¿Hola?... ¡¿Ya estás aquí?! Nozomi te dije que yo iba a hacer la compra... Espérame abajo, voy para allá...- La rubia lo pensó un momento y asintió mientras se dirigía a la menor. - Pasa, vuelvo en un momento.

Kanan observó a la mayor salir apresurada por la puerta y entro al departamento.  
Todo parecía estar ordenado, había entrado pocas veces pero estaba tal como lo recordaba, al parecer las tías de Dia mantenían todo en orden.

Una vez llego a la puerta que correspondía a la pelinegra, llamo a la puerta. Pero no hubo respuesta.

\- Dia no puedes ignorarme para siempre... Abre la puerta.- Demandó la peli azul, hoy no se iría sin ver a la mayor.

Kanan toco la puerta insistente, después de unos cuantos minutos  
para su sorpresa, la pelinegra abrió la puerta.  
Tenía un aspecto demacrado, el cabello estaba desordenado y tenía los ojos hinchados.

\- Dia...

\- No estoy de humor para visitas... - Murmuró apenas.

\- ¿Todo el mes? - Intentó bromear, pero al ver la cara seria de su hermana, borró  
su sonrisa.  
Al ver que Dia no continuaría hablando ella pregunto.

\- No quieres verme aquí ¿verdad?

\- Necesito tiempo para arreglar mi vida, desde que nos conocimos todo ha ido mal y yo...

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que es mi culpa? - Interrumpió, sintiéndose triste por el pensamiento de que ella había complicado la vida de su hermana.

\- Nosotras no teníamos que encontrarnos...- Murmuró.

\- Eso no es cierto, algún día teníamos que saber la verdad, si pasaron cosas malas, pero ¿sabes que gane de todo esto? Gane una hermana. Porque sabes, yo siempre estaré para ti no importa lo que pase.-

Gruesas lágrimas caían de los ojos de Dia ante las palabras de la peli azul, sintió un nudo en la garganta que no la dejo decir nada.

\- Todos necesitamos tiempo para curar nuestras heridas, así que... Llámame cuando estés lista, Riko-chan te manda saludos. - Kanan le dio una pequeña hoja con su número de teléfono y se marchó.

Dia apretó la hoja contra su pecho mientras se derrumbaba en el suelo.

\- Dia ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué Kanan-san parecía molesta? - Eli se acercó rápidamente a la menor y la abrazó al verla en el suelo llorando.

\- Estarás bien, tranquila... Vamos a acostarte.- La rubia ayudo a levantarse a Dia y la guió dentro de la habitación.

 _Lo siento mamá, no estoy siendo fuerte como te prometí... Pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo de ahora en delante._

Fue el último pensamiento de Dia antes de caer dormida y apretar contra si la nota con el número de su hermana.

* * *

 **POV Kanan**

Entre a la cocina y me dirigí hacia el refrigerador, busque lo necesario para servirme un poco de cereal con leche. La casa estaba silenciosa, todos seguramente dormían. Mi ansiedad había hecho que me levantara temprano, después de todo hoy sería el día que iniciaría mi viaje, era mi momento para viajar al extranjero.

Los meses pasaron más rápido de lo que hubiera pensando, entre las clases suplementarias y muchos exámenes, Incluso la graduación.  
Pero había logrado mi objetivo de ser aceptada en la Universidad en el extranjero, con un poco de ayuda de Mari también.

Un ligero sonido cerca en la mesa me alertó. Mire asombrada a mi madre Maki.  
Ella estaba sentada en la mesa con su pijama puesta, estaba descalza y su cabello estaba despeinado, frente a ella tenía un plato con varios sándwiches y una taza de café humeante. La taza había sido colocada en la mesa y ese fue sido el ruido que había escuchado antes.  
Sentí su mirada nerviosa posarse en mí.

\- Buenos días... ¿Quieres comer?

\- Comeré cereal... - Respondí sin mirarla, casi no hablábamos entre nosotras, no porque ella no quisiera, sino que, yo aún no me sentía lista.

\- Ya veo...- Asentí mientras me sentaba a comer mi cereal.

\- Kanan, ¿puedo hablar contigo? - Vi la determinación en su mirada y supe que la conversación que estuve evitando todos estos meses, por fin había llegado.

\- Bien.- murmure dejando mi plato a un lado.

\- Aquel día en mi oficina con Riko y Dia, quería hablar contigo en privado después, sé que no tienes la mejor opinión de mi pero... Quiero que sepas las razones por lo que sucedió todo.- La mire confundida.

Escuche atenta todo lo que tuvo que decirme acerca de su pasado con mamá Umi, de su matrimonio y los errores que cometió. Comprendí un poco la situación, pero aún así no debió de tratarme de la forma que lo hizo.  
Cuando terminó de hablar no dije nada, nos quedamos en silencio.

\- Comprendo...- Dije después de un rato de silencio.

\- Y Ahora qué sabes todo, ¿me perdonaras? - La voz de mamá Maki era claramente nerviosa.

\- Dije que lo comprendo, no que te perdonó, eso... Eso me tomará tiempo, menos del que me hubiera tomado si no supiera nada... Pero lo trataré. - Traté de sonreír al ver sus ojos cristalinos, parecía ligeramente aliviada.

Ella suspiró mientras enredaba un mechón de cabello en su dedo.  
\- Es más de lo que esperaba, pero quería que al menos lo supieras.- me sonrió, ella iba a decir algo mas pero el sonido de pasos la detuvo.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Sándwich! - Mi hermana entró alegremente en la cocina y se acercó a mamá Maki.

\- Ah Riko-chan, buenos días... - Riko abrazó a mamá Maki por el cuello mientras tomaba uno de los sándwiches.  
Mordió un sándwich y por fin me miró.

\- Hermana, buenos días.- Se sonrojo mientras se sentaba en la mesa, a mi pequeña hermana le daba vergüenza que la mirará comportarse de esa forma con mamá Maki, aunque ella nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

\- Creo que iré a prepararme, las dejo desayunar.- les sonreí sinceramente antes de irme, tenía muchas cosas que pensar y necesitaba tiempo a solas.

* * *

El camino al aeropuerto fue corto, ya tenía mi equipaje preparado. Toda mi familia estaba ahí para despedirme, incluso You-chan se había unido.  
Todas se quedarían hasta el momento que tuviera que abordar, mamá Umi no se separaba de mi lado.

\- ¿Tienes todo? ¿No te falta nada verdad? - Asentí a cada pregunta de mi madre.

\- Todo en orden mamá...- La mire a la cara y vi sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

Sus manos se posaron en mi rostro mientras me veía, las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron mis mejillas y ahora sentí ganas de llorar. Aún tenía inseguridades, y había querido mantenerme fuerte, pero con solo una mirada de mi madre, casi me desarmo por un momento.

No pude evitar abrazarla, ella me devolvió sin dudar el abrazo, unas pequeñas lágrimas mojaron mi camisa y enterré mi rostro contra su pecho. No quería llorar frente a ella.

\- Kanan...- Me gire hacia la voz de Riko.

\- ¿Que sucede?

\- Hay alguien que quiere verte...- Mire confundida hacia la dirección que me señalaba.

Para mi sorpresa una pelinegra estaba a pocos metros de nuestro grupo, parecía ansiosa.

\- ¿Mama? - la mirada de mamá Umi estaba en la misma dirección que la mía. Ella me sonrió comprensiva.

\- Ve, conseguiremos café mientras tanto... Maki.- dijo mientras se separaba de mí.

\- Si cariño ¿Que necesitas? - Mamá Umi aún no sanaba por completo de su pierna fracturada, por lo que aún necesitaba ayuda para caminar.

\- ¿Podrías acompáñame por café y unos bocadillos?...-Ella se apoyó contra mamá Maki y fue recibida con gusto cuando se abrazó de ella sin dudar Era raro para mí ver a mis madres de esa forma tan... _Cariñosa._

Caminé deprisa hacia Dia, en estos meses hable poco con ella y solo por mensaje de texto, por eso estaba sorprendida de verla aquí.

\- Hola.- la salude agitando mi mano.

\- Pensé que todavía podría alcanzarte y así poder despedirme apropiadamente de ti, Hola Riko-chan, You-chan.- Dia saludo a mi hermana que estaba un poco ocupada besando a You. Ella avergonzada le regreso el gesto inclinando la cabeza en su dirección al igual que la peligris.

\- ¿Cómo has estado? - Pregunté nerviosa.

\- Ahora estoy mejor, las clases me mantienen muy ocupada y eso es bueno. – La observe mientras hablaba y su semblante era mejor.

\- Me alegró escuchar eso... Sabes, me alegró de poder verte antes de irme.- confesé con sinceridad.

Ella me sonrió y se acercó para abrazarme, no dude y envolví mis brazos a su alrededor.

\- Lo siento por todo este tiempo que te ignore, yo no estaba muy bien, lo que te dije no era verdad...-

\- Esta bien, ambas pasamos cosas difíciles, lo importante es que ahora estamos bien.-

\- Lo sé, pero aún quiero disculparme... Incluso me perdí tu graduación...

\- No te preocupes, después tendremos mucho tiempo para pasarlo juntas.- Interrumpí mientras nos separábamos.

\- Espero tengas suerte en tu viaje, asegúrate de no dejarte llevar por lo que te diga Mari.- Reí ante lo dicho, ahora la voz de Dia ahora era más relajada.

\- Creo que Mari-san es muy linda y agradable, no es mala persona, aunque no respeta el espacio personal hehe - no pude evitar sonrojarme al decir lo último.

Ahora fue el turno de Dia de reír.

\- Eso es cierto, últimamente solo habla de ti y eso es bueno porque ahora no me molesta tanto.- Se burló y eso me hizo sonrojar más.

\- No es para tanto.- Murmure viendo mis zapatos.

El anunció de mi vuelo me saco de mis pensamientos.

\- Creo que ya es hora, ¿no? - suspire sonoramente.

\- Lo es, me gusto verte antes de irme, asegúrate de contestar mis mensajes, ¿de acuerdo? - Le dije antes de abrazarla una última vez.

\- Por supuesto, cuídate mucho... Ten un buen viaje.- Me deseó antes de irse.

Me giré hacía donde estaba Riko y vi que mis madres habían vuelto, conversaban entre ellas.

\- El abordaje ya comenzó, debo ponerme en marcha.-

Mi mamá Umi abrió los ojos sorprendida y se acercó a mí con ayuda de mi madre Maki.

\- ¿Estarás bien? Aún puedes quedarte y estudiar aquí… - Sonreí mientras la abrazaba.

\- Ya tome mi decisión mamá, te extrañaré mucho... Cuídate.-

\- Soy yo quien debería decir eso.- Su voz estaba al borde del llanto.

\- Vamos mamá, déjame abrazar a mi hermana también.- interrumpió Riko mientras me abrazaba también.

\- Ten buen viaje hermana, espero me puedas traerme un recuerdo en las vacaciones.

\- ¿Solo eso vas a decirme? Vaya.- Ella se rió mientras me soltaba.

\- ¡Buen viaje Kanan-san! - Me abrazo efusivamente You-chan.

\- Gracias, asegúrate de cuidar a mi hermanita.- Ella me giño un ojo.

\- ¡Yoosoro! ¡Cuenta conmigo!

Giré la vista hacia la última persona que faltaba.  
Los ojos de mi madre Maki estaban nerviosos pero ella no dudo en acercarse a mi y abrazarme. Sentí su mano en mi cabeza dándome unas ligeras caricias, dude un poco pero le correspondí el abrazo.

\- Cuídate mucho.- Asentí mientras la miraba a los ojos.

\- Lo haré.- Dije mientras me separaba de ella.

Mi madre Umi volvió a abrazarme mientras lágrimas caían por sus ojos.

\- Mamá... Debo irme ya.- Susurre.

\- Esta bien, no olvides llamarme cuando llegues, te amo mi pequeña.

\- También te amo mamá.- por fin me soltó, me mi equipaje de mano y me dirigí a la sala de abordaje.  
Salude a todas con la mano antes de cruzar las puertas de seguridad.

Mi viaje apenas comenzaba, no estaba segura de que me deparaba el futuro, pero de ahora en delante serían mis decisiones las que dictaran mi camino.

* * *

 **Esto me tomo siglos, pero he tenido una carga de trabajo horrible... pero no hay plazo que no se cumpla asi que... aqui esta!**

 **estamos a nada del final D:**

 **Gracias por seguir apoyando la historia!**


End file.
